


[INCEPTION][EA]Discovered love in London

by Archie1029423



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 76,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie1029423/pseuds/Archie1029423
Summary: 28岁的Eames与22岁的Arthur在一场任务中相识、争执，最后fall in love
Relationships: Eames/Arthur - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> INCEPTION又要在影院重映啦，扒出旧文再卖卖安利w  
> 《Discovered love in London》收录于2011年的图文合志《Dreams》中，早已完售所以无广告嫌疑w  
> 在此存档全文+番外+特典，此前从未公开发表过。  
> 祝食用愉快w，幽灵船永远在航行！

《Discovered love in London》

某年六月，22岁的Arthur Callahan只身由洛杉矶前往伦敦，拜访一个名叫William Eames的男人。

坦白说，Arthur在坐上飞机之后还没清楚自己这一趟出行的意义，这让他有些不知所措，“目的不明”这样的处境对他来说真是太糟糕了。

他的实习老板Dominic Cobb在接到一个来自英国的电话之后，立刻把身边唯一的实习生赶上了飞机。恭喜你Arthur，锻炼的好机会来了，我的老朋友Eames有份工作要给你。

Eames是谁？这份工作是做什么的？

哦这些问题……我建议你去问Eames本人。

多么讨厌的“不明确”，Arthur伸手拉上机舱窗户的隔板，戴上泰迪熊图案的眼罩开始打盹儿，上帝保佑那位Eames先生不像Cobb那样故作神秘。

1.

他看起来像个流浪汉，还是最邋遢的那种。

——Arthur Callahan

Cobb在耍我么！居然派来个高中生！

——William Eames

不幸的是，Arthur对Eames先生的第一印象实在说不上好，当看到那个举着皱巴巴的写着自己名字（还犯了少写个a的拼写错误）的报纸的男人时，他有一瞬间的冲动想去买返程机票。

男人的着装品位让人不敢恭维，皱巴巴的牛仔西装里配着染着大丽花图案的衬衫，宽松休闲裤的土黄颜色还在容忍范围之内，裤脚和运动鞋面上明显的泥点着实令人绝望。

Arthur仔细打量了对方一番，他的工作就是收集资料，早已养成了观察陌生人的习惯。

最后他的目光停留在男人的脸上。

先进入视线的是留着没剃干净的胡茬的下巴，男人又一个邋遢的证据，然后是厚实的嘴唇，挺直的鼻梁，最后是那双含着笑意的眼睛和扬起的眉梢，再往上看就看见了那油腻腻的发型。

这张脸其实称得上英俊，如果不是采取了惨不忍睹的服装搭配，说不定会比现在好看十倍。

很可惜，男人的服装已经显示出他是一个品位奇差的，邋里邋遢的，缺乏条理的人。

上帝作证，Arthur讨厌和没有条理的人打交道。

他深呼吸了一口气，“Mr. Eames？”这是最后不死心的问句，如果男人不是他的新老板该多么幸运。

“啊哈，是我，你是Arthur？”男人的回答给了他致命一击。

“……幸会。”Arthur认为自己的自我调节能力和环境适应能力一直很不错，真的，Eames先生不过是比自己原来的想象超出了那么一点——好吧也许不止一点——而已。

如果年轻的Arthur Callahan拥有透视人心的能力，就会知道比起对方心里正在犯的嘀咕来，自己的郁闷不过是小巫见大巫。

去郊外坐了一下午船的William Eames在被风吹得头昏脑胀的时候，迷迷糊糊终于想起了他该去机场接新来的搭档。

要不是新接的委托很特殊，必须找一个博览群书的point man合作，他绝对会省下给老伙计Cobb的越洋长途。

帮我找个书呆子。当时Eames说得很干脆。

Cobb沉吟了片刻，读书读了很多的人，我这里正好有一个，不过他可不是呆子，Arthur很聪明。

太感谢了，那就让这个不是呆子的书呆子来见我吧。Eames揶揄着挂上了电话。

可是他怎么也没有想到，预想中戴着厚厚眼镜的，留着土气的刘海，穿着最保守的衣服的书呆子居然是这个样子。

比起会先看人的装扮来尝试判断对方性格喜好的Arthur，Eames更喜欢先看脸部。

由于抬起了眉而露出抬头纹的额头，尾稍向下耷拉所以显得有些好笑的眉毛，正在打量自己的微微眯起的眼睛，薄薄的抿出一条线的嘴唇。

他对我很不满意，并且不打算掩饰这一点。Eames想，心底暗笑，正好，我也对他不满意。

即使是努力做出郑重其事的表情，那张脸孔比起Cobb告诉他的年龄依然太过年轻，说他是个高中生还更有可能。要不是仔细核对了Arthur护照上的出生年月，Eames真想打电话去冲Cobb怒吼，因为他居然敢派个高中生来戏弄自己。

“你的护照掉了。”Eames挑起一边眉毛，手指了下对方的脚边。

“呃，谢谢。”Arthur俯身去捡，心里直疑惑为什么贴身放好的护照会掉到地上。

那时他还不知道这不过是Mr. Eames会的无数个小把戏之一。

Arthur弯下腰的时候，单肩背包的肩带从细窄的肩上滑落，重重的背包坠向地面发出沉闷的一声响动。他不以为意，等拾起护照后，伸手一拉肩带将包再次背起。

看似漫不经心，实则将他的举动都收入眼底的Eames似乎才注意到他窄窄的肩膀，这家伙怎么这么瘦，细长的腿被包在西装裤里，细条纹衬衫的领子支楞在V领线衫外，修身的衣服更显得身材清瘦。

大概一阵风就能把他吹上天。Eames很坏心地想。

谨慎小心，保守拘礼，说不定还是个控制狂。这就是Eames对于Arthur所下的第一个判断。

你在观察别人的时候要小心，别人说不定也正在观察你。

身为point man的Arthur显然明白这个道理，他在Eames的目光变得更放肆之前用手捋了捋背包的肩带。这是暗示着对方想离开的讯息，希望Eames先生足够知趣。

Eames先生确实很知趣，他将写着Arthur名字的报纸随意地揉成一团丢进垃圾箱，拍了拍point man的肩膀，“走吧。”

“我想先去下预定好的旅馆放行李。”Arthur在他身后说。

Eames的表情很好地诠释了什么叫做惊讶，“你知道伦敦的住宿费有多贵吗？难道Cobb没有告诉你在工作完成之前都得住在我家？”

“谢谢你的好意，Mr. Eames，”Arthur坚定地摇了摇头，“物美价廉的旅馆这里并不是没有。”

就算Arthur曾经动过要不要暂住在临时老板家里的念头，在看到Eames的真人后，他完全有理由怀疑那个家的整洁程度。

Eames愣怔之后，露出了心领神会的，在Arthur看来很讨厌的笑容，“我能猜到你在担心什么，不过鉴于这次目标的特殊性，我们必须多多交流，”他看着动了动唇刚想说什么的point man，立刻抢在对方前面说道，“为了工作，Arthur。”

这下子，就算Arthur再想找什么推脱的借口也只能咽回去，是的，为了工作，即使让他和一身流浪汉范儿的Mr. Eames呆在同一屋檐下也必须忍受。 


	2. 2

2.

  


他不仅邋遢，而且还是个酒鬼。

——Arthur Callahan

  


  


Arthur并不是第一次来到伦敦，从高中起他开始将每一个空闲的假期用于旅行。维也纳，威尼斯，多伦多，东京，悉尼，巴黎，……如果不曾亲身踏上异国的土地，绝不会知道这个世界上还有这么多千奇百怪的习俗和曼妙多姿的美景，不一样的语言，不一样的人群，和抵达之前的想象完全不同。

他的记忆力好得让人惊叹，走过的路一定能记住路线，背诵书籍条目也只需要看一遍。上大学时曾有一个教授称赞他拥有“照相机一般的记忆”，意指能随时从记忆的存储卡里翻出想要了解的讯息。

  


关于伦敦的记忆却仿佛隔了一层常常笼罩着这座城市的浓雾，模糊得散发着古旧的味道。他记得泰晤士河上鸣笛的汽船和轻快地滑翔过水面的小艇，云脚压得低低仿佛伸手即可触的蓝天，肯辛顿花园长水湖畔的喷泉，大英博物馆阅览室里著名的回音。然而记忆依然如蒙娜丽莎的微笑，带着不清晰的神秘感。

说来会在阅览室里体验回音的一定是来自异国的观光者，绝不是英国人。

  


英国人不说话，英国人总是沉默，英国人只喜欢讨论天气，因为这种话题最安全。他们绝对不会在阅览室里大惊小怪地去试验回音，那样多失态。

不过，如果真的有着万分之一的例外，不在乎失态的英国人确乎存在，那么此刻坐在Arthur身边，正兀自喋喋不休的男人肯定身在其中。

  


相信我，选择去我家绝对是个正确的选择，我想你该不会打算去青年旅社吧，那里的床铺到处都是跳蚤还没有早餐供应。

Arthur想，这个人与其说是extractor，还不如说是宾馆推销员。

以前来过伦敦吗，最喜欢什么地方，这里的鲜啤酒世界一流！啊哈，我猜你小时候一定也有一辆路霸巴士模型。

Arthur想，这个人不去做导游是一件多么浪费的事情。

有没有听说过一句话，伦敦就像一座不断向外扩张的迷宫，永不停歇，亦无止境。不过请放心，如果你在这里迷路的话，可以随时打电话向我求助，别客气。

Arthur彬彬有礼地道谢，同时在心里暗暗加上一句，这句名言的原作者是彼得·阿克罗伊德。

……

……

自认足够冷静克制的Arthur，耐心快要被这个男人消磨得所剩无几，为了维持有教养的绅士形象他不得不忍受Eames滔滔不绝的问题。就在他快忍不住要开口说请闭嘴的时候，男人不停开阖的嘴巴突然闭住了，并且从喉管里传来清晰的吞咽口水的声音。

Point man如蒙大赦地抬起头，目光隔着计程车的车窗玻璃瞧见了外面的风景。

为了应付难搞的forger，他一直无心关注窗外的景色。

不知不觉间已经进入诺丁山区，起初周围的建筑平淡无奇，渐渐的，道路两旁的景物越来越漂亮。书店，咖啡馆，餐厅，购物广场……最多的还是酒吧，新颖别致的酒吧栉比鳞次，随着计程车的开动像长了脚一样向后跑去。

酒吧的招牌名字一个比一个古怪：母牛团团转，蓝桥，天使在游泳，……甚至还有一家叫做威尼斯书店。酒吧的名字叫书店，多么古怪又有趣。

男人再一次地将口水咽下喉咙，咕嘟一声传入point man的耳朵。后者无声地望了望天，他想他明白了Eames闭上嘴巴的原因。

大咧咧坐在他身侧的男人脸上微笑不变，裤兜里的钥匙却被手指搅得哗啦啦地响，明明白白昭示出主人的不耐。这一切都是从路边第一家酒吧的招牌跳入视线开始的。

他不仅邋遢，而且还是个酒鬼。Arthur想。

  


邋遢酒鬼Eames全然不察身边的新搭档脑子里在想什么，他瘫坐在计程车后排的座位上一动不动，像是在想问题又像只是单纯的发愣，唯有在一家名叫朗斯代尔的酒吧招牌在窗外闪过时，眸光一动。

计程车终于停在forger的单身公寓门前，他礼貌地请Arthur先下车，等付了车费和给司机的小费后才从车门里迈出一条长腿，慢悠悠地下了车。

  


在等待他掏出钥匙打开屋门的时间里，Arthur心下给自己打气，等下不管看见什么都不能打退堂鼓。就算客厅里遍地散落着垃圾，裸女杂志大咧咧地摊放在桌上，屋子里散发着让人头皮发麻的诡异气味……或者更糟糕——一个半裸的性感尤物正躺在卧室的大床上卖弄风情——不知怎么他就是有这种预感，也绝不可以后退一步。

假如日后Eames知道在Arthur第一次来自己家时做了以上的心理建设，他绝不会再嘲笑他缺乏想象力。当然他也不会有机会知道了，因为Arthur从进入他家门的那一刻起，就决定把方才荒谬的想象带到坟墓里去。

  


单身汉的家里通常不会有过多的装饰色彩，只保留必需的生活用品和家什。Eames的家里就是一个普普通通的单身汉的家的模样。除了正放在沙发里的，Arthur一眼就认出的PASIV手提箱还有点特殊。

他跟在Eames身后走进这个男人的家，室内的格局简单到一眼就能看尽，唯有窗台上玻璃花瓶里一束黄水仙让人眼前一亮，那是明显不属于主人品位的明快柔和。

Eames回头看见他的视线所向，出言解释道那是公寓管理员送的。

Arthur应了一声，将一直背着的单肩背包放下。肩上的重量陡然消失，随之而来的是明显的酸痛感。他抬手揉了揉肩膀，再看向房子主人时却注意到对方根本没有换鞋。Eames的食指上正晃悠着一串钥匙，看上去一副马上要出门的样子。

“很抱歉你来伦敦的第一天不能招待你吃晚餐，Arthur，我有急事得出去一趟，”Eames抱歉道，在注意到point man微微皱起的眉头时加快了语速，“要是很累的话，你不妨先睡一觉，”

他边说边往门口的方向移动，在带上房门之前又探头进来眨了眨眼睛，“卧室的床让给你睡，有什么问题等我回来再问。”

随着门合上的响动，最后一个单词尾音消失在空气中，Eames先生飘然远去。

  


Arthur用力瞪着关闭的房门，像是打算在上面看出一个洞。他真不敢相信，Eames居然不是先告诉他任务的种种事项，而是把他扔在家里自己跑去酒吧消遣？别以为他不知道他是去干什么的，在计程车上时男人的眼珠都快掉落在酒吧门口了。 

一头雾水摸不着方向的不愉快感觉再次袭来，那人在机场时是怎么说的来着，“鉴于这次目标的特殊性，我们必须多多交流，为了工作，Arthur。”

说一套做一套，上帝作证，幸好Arthur不是这样的人。

  


他深呼吸了一口气，感觉肩膀的酸痛有所好转。Arthur又朝房门瞪了一眼，转身跻拉着拖鞋走到厨房里，拉开冰箱的门取出一罐冰啤酒，拽掉拉环咕嘟嘟地喝了一大口，口渴顿时缓解。

慷慨大方的Eames先生肯定不会吝惜一罐小小的啤酒，他不客气地想。

“这里的鲜啤酒世界一流！”这句话，也是那个男人说的。

  


就在Arthur靠在单人沙发上，从旁边的简易木质书架里抽下一本在一排简装书里显得格外突出的硬皮精装书籍，打算依仗读书来打发时间时，Eames到达了自己的目的地。

穿着牛仔西装一身落魄风味的男人抬头看了眼酒吧的招牌——朗斯代尔。

他抬手摸了摸自己留着胡茬的下巴，唇角一勾，推开酒吧的门走了进去。

  


  


伦敦人都知道朗斯代尔酒吧，这个调酒师之王布拉德赛尔曾经停留的地方。摇摇摆摆，缪金少女，树莓，那些仅仅是名字就引人垂涎的鸡尾酒全都是他的得意之作。

调酒师之王尽管已经离开，香醇美酒却留了下来。如果你想尝到最好的黑莓酒，体验混合鸡尾酒的美妙口感，一定要来朗斯代尔。

有人不喜欢这里铺展着黄铜气泡的墙壁，吧台边深红色的皮椅，过度的引人注意的装饰。打开酒吧的那扇门进入的一瞬间，就仿佛回到了七十年代。室内在在皆是属于那个年代的科幻色彩，很容易带给人穿越时间的错觉。

  


Eames却很喜欢这里，酒吧这种场所对于他绝对是如鱼得水。他喜欢那些富有想象力的装潢和不断带给人惊喜的鸡尾酒。每当要选择一个与雇主见面的地点时，他总会想到这儿。

因为他是William Eames，这个行业里最好的forger。想免费享用这里的美酒对他来说也是轻而易举，只要耍个简单的小把戏而已……

  


“你又赢了。”与他同坐在吧台边，穿着黑色西装的男人遗憾地说，接着补充：“我来这里可不是陪一个forger玩骰子的。”

“愿赌服输。”Eames嘴角勾起，漫不经心地笑着。这样的笑容里有一种坏坏的英俊，看酒吧里女人们投来的视线便能得知，Arthur所认为的流浪汉范儿对他人的吸引力有多大。

Forger潇洒地抬手招呼酒保，“再来半品脱黑莓酒，”下巴冲身边的男人扬了扬，“他请客。”

男人哭笑不得地点头，眼见对方边把玩着手中的骰子边享受美酒，心知就是靠这些灌了铅的骰子赢得他毫无招架之力。

  


“Fleming先生想知道你什么时候开始行动，以及必要的人手找齐了没有。”短暂的沉默后，男人的口吻变得公事公办。

Eames注视着杯中晃荡的酒液，眼睛在灯光映射下显得熠熠生辉，“明天，我的Point man已经到了。”

他的笑容变得高深莫测，抬手将杯中的黑莓酒一饮而尽。

  


男人松了口气，起身付账准备告辞，却为forger的下一句话停下了脚步。

“如果方便的话，请Fleming先生明日拨冗来这里见我。”

对方陡然变得警惕的眼神被他看得一清二楚，Eames脸上的笑容足可称亲切无害，“别误会，只是想向他请教一些事情，你明白，为了确保任务万无一失。”

西装男人迟疑着点头，“我会转告他的。”

Eames眼角余光瞥见那个男人转身离开了酒吧，放松了紧绷的身体肌肉。接受任务半个月之后才即将首次见到雇主，这种经历对他来说很是新鲜。

但愿Jeffreys Fleming不会比他的秘书聪明太多。

  


等到forger终于尽兴，从深红色的皮椅上站起身伸了个懒腰，离开快打烊的酒吧时，腕上的表盘刻度显示已快近凌晨一点。

夜风像长了眼睛直往衣领里吹，他忍不住缩了缩脖子。酒精会让人脸颊发热，冷风却能帮你保持头脑的清醒。

他喝醉的次数屈指可数，原因在于酒量够好也足够节制。

新搭档这时估计已经睡着了，Eames想，毕竟从外表看来那人循规蹈矩，除了应付考试的时候来个通宵之外怕是不会熬夜伤身的。

  


路边的建筑多半熄了灯，除却一两扇窗户里泄露出的灯光外，只剩下两旁的路灯还散发着圆润的光亮兢兢业业地为晚归的人照明。白日里熟悉得不能再熟悉的景物到了夜里总会镀上一层神秘的色彩，让人看不清楚琢磨不透。

黑夜是另一个世界。

是谁说伦敦多雾又多鬼，平日普普通通的房屋此时看来竟像是鬼影重重。

Eames当然不会恐惧黑夜，如果允许他的point man发表看法的话，想必会说只有他吓鬼，绝没有鬼来吓他的道理。

  


能吓倒鬼的勇士Eames先生顺利地回到了自家公寓，却在开门时遇上了点小麻烦，残存在胃里的酒精让他的手有些发抖，钥匙每每要对准匙孔，却又顽皮地滑开了去。

经历了整整四次的失败后，他已然没了耐心，握紧拳头正要往门上重重一砸……却又猛地停在半空。

  


他的公寓里还有一个人。

  


此刻Arthur想必正在他的床上沉睡，他对门的粗暴举动可能会惊动他。虽然Arthur对他明显没有好感，他对他也有所防备，他还是不想在凌晨的时间将可能睡得正香的point man吵醒。

Eames眉头皱了皱，无奈地笑了。Arthur是不会知道他居然如此绅士的。

  


谢天谢地，第五次的尝试终于成功。顺利进入的forger将动作放得极是轻缓，连灯也没打开，摸黑换了鞋朝浴室走，却在中途停住。

房门开了一条缝的卧室从里向外透出一道暗黄色的灯光。

他走至近前推开门，待到看清里面的景象，不由哑然失笑。

  


床头的台灯开着，光芒正是自这里发出。Arthur平躺在床上双目微阖，像是已经进入梦乡。他的一条手臂垂在床边，手指里扣着一本书要掉不掉，看上去十分危险。

大概是在临睡前打算看书消磨时间，不想却因为疲倦而悄然睡着，甚至还来不及把书放好。

烫金的书名在封皮上闪烁，《亚瑟王之死》。

  


Eames努力按捺住笑意，看着King Arthur的Arthur，名字上的巧合太有趣了不是吗。

睡着了的Arthur嘴唇微微翘起，额前的刘海随意卷曲着，睫毛被灯光带出了长长的影子，显露了几分在白天绝对看不见的稚气。

他有没有见过自己睡着的样子？Eames想，随后摇了摇头，没人能看见自己睡着的样子。

不过睡着了的Arthur比白天那个一本正经的point man可爱多了。Eames唏嘘。

  


视线再次落在他手中那本处境危险的书上。

  


男人踟蹰了片刻，几不可闻地叹了口气。接着小心翼翼地走过去，将那本厚皮精装书从他的手指间慢慢地抽出来，把露在被外的手臂塞回被子里。

他抬眼看了看毫无察觉的point man，探手去用拇指与食指旋着台灯的开关。灯光随着开关的扭动一点点变暗。

  


在这个过程里，Arthur的眼皮动了动又复归平静，终究没有醒来。

台灯最后发出一声“啪”的轻响，卧室里霎时一片黑暗。

  


他像来时一样轻手轻脚地退了出去，顺手带上了房门。

  


  



	3. 3

3

我想我开始欣赏他了。

——William Eames

Arthur躺在床上，等待初醒时的那阵眩晕感过去。他眨了眨眼，看见窗外的天幕挂着丝丝缕缕的薄雾，阳光隐在幕后光线模糊，像是声带黯哑了的喉咙。

笃笃——

有人在敲卧室的门。是Eames。他拿着一只冒着热气的杯子推开门，并不走进，只斜斜地靠在门框上看过来。

“早安。”

“早安，Mr. Eames。”Arthur从床上坐起身，浅绿色的睡衣领口里露出一点白皙的颈子。

“睡得好吗？”

“还行。”

“希望我昨晚回来的时候没有吵醒你。”

“要是我睡着了，就算有一千只乌鸦在我耳边鼓噪我也不会被吵醒。”Arthur一本正经地开着玩笑。

“我想也是，不然怎么能从你手里把它拿出来。”Eames眨了眨眼。

“它”？它是什么？

男人从腋下将一直夹着的书本拿出，朝他晃了晃。精装皮面上优雅的烫金字体即使隔着一段距离也能被看清。

“你进过我的房间。”肯定的语气。

“正确地说，是‘我’的房间。”男人笑眯眯地说。

“我很高兴你能把我的房间当做自己的，这表示你开始敞开心胸接受我了。”

年轻的point man一把掀开被子，双脚套进简装拖鞋里。看也不看斜倚着门且站姿十分不雅的forger一眼，只在走过他身边时侧了侧身，抽过那本书，一言不发地走了过去。

Eames耸耸眉，手托住杯子试探着靠近唇，“……好烫。”

盗梦者很少会喝咖啡，别人是千方百计地要让自己保持清醒，他们则是要确保自己随时随地皆可酣然入梦。但是总有特殊情况存在，比如今天，没有工作不用出门，就能舒舒服服地在沙发里打滚，尽情地无所事事。

当然，这只是Eames才享有的待遇。

舌尖舔上卡布奇诺上的泡沫，醇香的热气杳然蹿进鼻端，forger发出一声满足的叹息。

他握着空杯子踱回餐桌时发现梳洗一新的point man已然落座，正在消灭自己的那份早餐。因为低着头只能看见他梳理得油光水滑的脑袋，一缕乱发也逃不出来。

point man的叉子精准地插住盘子里的德国香肠，空出的另一只手正在翻阅那本《亚瑟王之死》。Eames很想提醒他一句吃饭时看书影响消化，又觉得必然会碰个硬钉子。

“喜欢这本书？”他用脚勾住椅子腿往后一拉，在他对面坐下。

片刻的沉默后，Arthur对他说：“这不是你的书。”

他发现Arthur喜欢用肯定的陈述语气，不容置疑的定论，仿佛拍卖行主持的那一锤定音。

Eames为这种发现觉得有趣，随即又有些不安，如果Arthur真的如自己对他的初次印象一般是一个控制狂，想必在任务过程中摩擦将不可避免。

point man吃完早餐，将空了的盘子推到一边，用餐巾揩了揩手，从头到尾都没碰那杯热牛奶一下。让为了他的肠胃健康好生费心的forger热忱空负，好在Eames并不是个小气的男人，从来都不是。

“我没有冒犯的意思，只是我觉得你会更喜欢……比如那种，”Arthur的目光向沙发旁的书架一转，“时尚的画报或者简便的随身本，精装书籍厚重不好保管，翻阅也不易。”

Forger手腕支在桌沿，手掌托住脸颊，目光直直注视着他。

“这本书，”Arthur的食指扣了扣牛皮封面，“快有一百年历史了。”

“是吗。”

他的语气让Arthur觉得他并不在乎书有多少年的历史，事实也确实如此。

“你的猜测没错，它原本不是我的。最早的主人是我的外祖母，后来送给了我的母亲，她去世之前留给了我。”男人淡淡地说。

Arthur觉得自己该说点安慰的话，动了动嘴唇，却被抢了先。

“不用说抱歉，你又没做错事。”男人的食指搭在嘴唇上摇了摇，眼睛明亮，“小时候她常给我讲里面的故事，大魔法师梅林帮助亚瑟成了国王，他明明无所不能，却被困在一个湖里直到永远。还有石中剑，圆桌骑士，美丽的桂尼薇尔和不幸被红杏出墙，最终死在自己亲生儿子手上的亚瑟王。”

“梅林和亚瑟，还真像一对难兄难弟。”Eames以一种玩笑的语气作结。

Arthur低着头想了会儿，拿起那本书绕过餐桌走到Eames身边，将书郑重地递了过去。他站在男人的身侧，俯低了些身，“这份礼物很珍贵，比起只能注意到装帧，会记住故事的人才更应该拥有他。”

Forger的眼睛带着明显的笑意，他伸手接过书，“谢谢你的夸奖。Arthur，你很喜欢这本书，对么？说说你对它的看法，即使只是从肤浅的装帧上。”

Arthur让自己不去在意“肤浅”那个刺耳的字眼，手按着餐桌垂下目光，边想边说，语速缓慢。

他的声音本就低沉，此刻更带了种属于清贵学者气派的硬质感。Eames起初还怀疑过他是刻意压低了嗓音好让自己看起来成熟些，后来发现即使是在最无防备的时候，他说话也是这种调子。

“版权页上写的很清楚，是邓特出版社发行的限量版二印，由比尔兹利负责插图和装帧。补充一句，我很喜欢他的黑白插图，染黑留白布局精妙。”他的视线掠过正躺在forger大腿上的绿皮金花烫金封面，“他的画是先拉斐尔派的技巧，又夹着十九世纪末装饰艺术的风范。”

“哇，”Eames赞叹着鼓了鼓掌，在收到Arthur有点恼怒的眼神后顿时收敛，“说的很好，果然是‘读书读了很多的人’。”

“现在我相信，Cobb派你来是对的。这次的任务简直是为你量身打造。”

终于能知道任务是什么，Arthur对神秘面纱之后的面孔却不再那么好奇。他甚至有种感觉，知道了还不如不知道。因为William Eames，绝不是个会按牌理出牌的人。

然而他一直想知道的事情就这样轻轻落在耳畔，“我们需要找到一本书。”

***

我们需要找到一本书。

Arthur开始怀疑自己的耳朵，他皱起眉，看着Eames，“如果有人想找东西，应该报警或是求助私家侦探。据我所知，这样的人伦敦可不少，贝克街221B就有一位大行家。”

Eames忍不住笑，“Arthur，我低估了你的幽默感。”他看着面前男子的目光渐渐放柔，“有兴趣打个小短工吗？”

“我正在为你打工，不是么？”Arthur的眉心放松开，眉尾向下耷拉，看上去很好笑。

八点二十的眉毛，Eames想，唇边的笑意难退。

“听说过Jeffreys Fleming吗？”男人漫不经心地问。

Arthur死死盯住他，“我是美国人。”

“所以？”

“Jeffreys Fleming的名字从东海岸响到西海岸，除非是聋子才听不见。”

“唔，我想你听到下面的话会很高兴的，”男人笑眯眯地说，“他就是你我的雇主。”

Arthur看着他，片刻后有了动作。他拉过一边的靠背椅在Eames的身边放稳，坐了上去，然后侧身面向男人，“如果Fleming先生想要一本书，他为什么需要盗梦者？”

Eames开始欣赏他了，这就是Arthur，思路清晰直指要害。他看见point man眼神明亮仿若有光，心下没来由一荡。

他摊了摊手，“这就是问题所在，没有人知道是哪一本书，也没有人知道它在哪里。”

“听上去似乎是个不可能的任务。”Arthur环住手臂向后靠去，冷静地指出。

“如果没可能，我就不会这么费劲大老远地把你找来了。”Eames手搭上Arthur的椅背，贴近他，近似耳语，“有一个人知道怎样才能找到这本书，但她绝不会好心地说出来。所以Fleming需要我们，需要我们进入她的梦里，找出秘密藏在哪儿。”

Arthur头向后一偏，他不习惯与人这样亲近地交谈，总感觉空气中有些奇怪的气息。

“告诉我全部，我不可能在对目标一无所知的时候就进入他们的梦境。”

Eames并没有再进一步，他停留在原处，唇边浮起一个让Arthur一看就想皱眉的笑容。

“如果你想知道全部，就要向我证明，你有能力做这份工作。”


	4. 5

4.

Eames是个自作聪明的混蛋。

——Arthur Callahan

地铁里永远少不了熙熙攘攘的人群，还有冰冷得不像人类的声音播报着一个个站名。到站，门开，一些人走出去，你刚想喘口气放松一下，又有一些人走进来。你几乎要开始怀疑这里永远不会有个空旷的时候，在你到达目的地之前。

六月的高峰期坐地铁是一场灾难，Arthur挤在人群里抓住扶手，呼吸艰难。

旁边穿着套头衫的年轻人随着耳机里的音乐不停小幅度摇摆身体，每次撞到Arthur都是对他忍耐力的一次挑战。他皱着眉头，心里不停计算着离目的地还有几个站。

有个座位的幸运儿们不约而同地低着头看着书。这并不表示他们多么好学，只是当你在看书时，是一种避免和他人交谈的省事办法。

对面坐着的褐发女孩膝盖正好抵着Arthur的腿，她也在低头翻着一本书。从翻页的速度来看称得上是一目十行。直到她舒了口气爽利地合上书本，Arthur才看见上面的书名，多丽丝·莱辛的《金色笔记》。

那位陶醉在音乐里的年轻人终于停止了晃荡，伸手从身后的背包里拿出一个运动水壶拧开盖子喝起水来。Arthur的睫毛颤了颤，嗓子干涩的感觉越发明显。

太失策了，明知道要来赶地铁，居然忘了带瓶水。

微蜷的刘海盖住额头，格子衬衫袖口里露出一截手臂牢牢地抓住扶手杆。他看着从地铁窗户里倒映出自己挑着眉的脸，知道此时此刻自己和旁边的音乐爱好者，对面的多丽丝·莱辛粉看上去一样，十足甫出大学校门的学生模样。

他将嘴唇抿成一条肃然的线，情绪复杂地想着那个将他陷入如此境地的男人。

就在这时——“南肯辛顿站到了。”

依然是不带任何感情的机械音，听在耳中却仿若天籁。

他松开手，金属扶杆上留下掌心湿润雾气的痕迹，过不了多久便会消失。“叮”一声拉门开了，Arthur随着人潮，如同裹夹在松了闸的江河里一样顺流而出。

沿着地铁出口走上地面，他举目四顾一番周遭的环境，朝一个方向走了过去。

修长的手指在外套口袋里摩挲着一会可能要用到的证件，指尖感触着表面上细小的纹路，他知道它足以以假乱真。

年轻的point man站在街口等着行人绿灯亮起，在心里又把证件上的名字念了一遍。

上面写的并不是Arthur Callahan，而是一个全然陌生的名字。

Jack Davies.

**让我们把时钟的指针往回拨动4个小时——**

“如果你想知道全部，就要向我证明，你有能力做这份工作。”

Arthur偏头看向说出这句话的男人，像是在看一只食蚁兽。“Cobb可没告诉我有一场考试。”

“你非要把它当做考试也行。”Eames微笑，“关键是，你敢不敢？”

你敢不敢接下来自William Eames的考核？他说不定会提出非常古怪的要求，也许还会故意地刁难你，因为你们第一次见到对方的时候彼此都没什么好感……

“说吧，要我做什么？”Arthur冷静地说，面部表情丝毫未动。

原在意料之中，却还是忍不住心下一动。

Eames垂着眼，将那点笑意和动容都藏得隐秘，他顺手从裤子后兜里掏出个没封口的信封，丢到point man的面前。“里面有你新的身份证件和要去的地址，还记得我刚才说的吗，你要去打个小短工。”

男人深邃的眼睛里看不出内中真意，“Arthur，二手书店的小小助手工作想必难不倒你。”

他早已把信封里的东西掏出来摊开在桌面上，证件和写着地址的便条端端正正平放在面前。有着自己照片的证件上却是个陌生的名字，Arthur拿起它对着光审视，有些挫败地发现自己找不出茬子。

你忘了这个男人是干什么的了么，他在心里说，伪装者，伪造者，骗子。

在这个行业里，好的盗梦者多的是，可好的伪造者不多，Eames绝对是个中顶尖角色。临行前Cobb这样对他说，他很少听见Cobb这样大力夸奖同行，想来定是名不虚立。

“怎么样？做的不错吧，这可是我最拿手的。”

一点都不做收敛的得意洋洋，仿佛还能看到有条尾巴在男人的身后欢快扑腾。

他将证件放下，仔细看了看地址条，眨眼的功夫已经记下了上面的内容。还是忍不住指出：“这里i上少了一点。”

男人骄傲摇晃的尾巴顿时垂下。

Arthur差点忍不住笑出声来，天知道他要维持住绷着脸的表情有多困难。轻咳了数声掩饰后，他站起身，“我想我最好今天就去，那么，告辞了。”

刚一转身就被拉住手臂。Eames闷笑的声音十分欠揍，“你该不会想这副打扮去吧？”

这副打扮有什么不妥，Arthur眼神锐利地回视他。

“咳咳，你看起来不像个书店的短期助手，而是去向书店老板收税。”Eames脚尖用力往前一蹭，椅子腿儿往后滑去，顺水推舟地站起来。

没有哪个助手会穿着笔挺的衬衫，线条分明的西裤，头发梳得一丝不乱……他说的对。Arthur想，我居然忽略了这点。

“穿你最休闲的衣服，看起来越轻松越好。”forger相当多余地补充一句，“要符合你的年龄啊，年轻人。”

Arthur翻找衣服的时候男人就靠在门边毫不避嫌地看，还发出讨厌的噪音。哦这件不行，太古板了，那件也不行，看起来像要参加葬礼，哦darling，你就没有一件活泼点的衣服吗？

谁是你的darling，闷头翻着衣服的point man颇为不快地想。

就在forger第三次好心建议他不妨考虑屈尊降贵地穿自己的衣服时，Arthur从旅行包底层拽出一件蓝绿格子的棉布休闲衬衫，冷冷地说多谢好意不胜感激，他实在不习惯穿别人的衣服尤其是风格特别的那种云云。

碰了钉子的forger没再跟他逗趣，脚跟一旋向客厅走去，只是嘴里还嘀咕着“衬衫癖”这样的可恶字眼。

Arthur用最快的速度换了衣服，棉质衬衫妥帖地包裹住他的身体，下身套上了这次来带的唯一一条牛仔裤。他咬了咬下唇，知道自己做这副打扮会有什么效果。

——要符合你的年龄啊年轻人。

太过年轻的外表总让人觉得尚不能独当一面，也不足以被人托付重任。

心里突然冒出一股浓浓的疲惫感。

肩上披着薄薄的米色外套，手指捏住衣袋里证件的一角。point man深呼吸了一口气，目不斜视地向门口走。路过仰躺在沙发里看球赛的forger时，眼光没离开电视屏幕的男人悠悠地抛过来个单词，“头发。”

Arthur顿住脚步，暗自骂了句粗话，转身向浴室走去。他得把发蜡洗掉——看起来越轻松越好。

躺在沙发里看似漫不经心的男人没有告诉他，自己看见他穿得像个大学生一样走出来时，无端端地想起早春树上刚发出的新芽，映在人眼里，新鲜翠绿得让人心生喜悦。

等到Arthur终于可以出门的时候，独自行动的兴奋感已经少了大半。他躬身换鞋，听见电视机里传来观众的欢呼声和尖锐的哨声。

男人沙哑的声音别有意味地传来，“祝你好运，Jack.”

Arthur握住门把向后一拉，没好气地说：“多谢，Rose.”

Jack Davies——他从今天起要适应的新名字。


	5. 5

5

得了吧Arthur，你明明很喜欢。

——William Eames

国王路84号迷宫书店的老伙计George Rendell两个月前刚过了62岁的生日，他发现自己再不能一口气把蜡烛全吹灭，不得不承认靠一己之力已经无法应付书店的日常事务。向书店的老板请示了后，老George得到可以多招个年轻助理的批复。

然而登在泰晤士报上的招聘启事一直没有被回应，这倒是他早已预料的。一家快要入不敷出的书店自然提供不出能令时下的年轻人满意的薪水。辛辛苦苦干一天的活也许还买不起酒吧里一小份潘趣酒，哪有傻瓜会来做这种吃力不讨好的工作。

说到这里老George总有些难过，他还记得这家书店从前显赫的时候，很多了不起的大人物都会在这里购书。不管是今年新推出的纪念本，或是上了年代纸质发黄的稀有珍本，都不乏慧眼识珠的书籍信徒。然而正如每一个盛极必衰的朝代，延续了数百年的迷宫书店终于渐渐门庭冷清——犹如被亨利七世击败的约克家族，白玫瑰从此悄然凋零——将要被所有厅堂开阔，橱窗明净的现代书店所取代。

老George从工作围裙口袋里掏出块眼镜布擦了擦垂在胸前的玳瑁眼镜，他的视力越来越差了。不过，就算看不清，他也知道面前有着怎样的景象。

如果你也曾在一家店铺里呆了三十几年，肯定闭着眼睛也能行动自如。

书籍一直从地板堆到天花板。老橡木书架散发出陈旧的木头味，混着书籍纸张的味道直把人送到一个世纪之前。陡峭的楼梯斜斜蜿蜒上二楼，楼梯拐角处的墙壁上挂着一幅《柳林风声》的水彩画，水老鼠撑着芦苇叶小船滑向远方。地板上颜色深浅不一的木格纹路看上去像个硕大的国际象棋棋盘，只少了王后城堡这些挺拔的棋子儿。

若有人想找到能把时间的指针钉死，让岁月停止不前，将皎洁月光沉淀成水面上那块黄油的地方。只要走进一家伦敦的老书店，就能找到。

会怀念这样地方的只有那些恋旧的老骨头啦，老George想。自从唯一的女老板病倒之后，迷宫书店就像被抽走骨架的人类，软趴趴地倒下，再也没人能够支撑起它。

每一个进入迷宫的人都会找到出口，唯有他会一直待在这里，直到迷宫书店被外力消亡的那一天。

想到这里老George感到一股很久不曾有过的鼻酸，他抬手捏住鼻头，挤了挤眼好把那点酸楚压下去——于是他没看见嵌着玻璃的厚木头门被人推开，也没听见门打开时后头金属拉环轻微的磕碰声。

直到有个带点不确定感的年轻声音在书店内响起，似微风吹过柳梢。

“您好，请问是Mr. Rendell吗？我来应征书店助理。”

老人迷糊的视线里晃动着一个清瘦的男人身影，他声音低沉，咬字清晰，“我是Jack Davies.”

Jack Davies，似乎在哪儿听过这个名字，从哪里呢……上了年纪后，记性是越来越靠不住了。

George放弃了回忆，他戴上眼镜，对着面前的黑发青年和善地笑了笑，“你好，年轻人。”

***

假如让Arthur找一个准确的字眼来形容他看到迷宫书店那一刻的心情，他也许会蹙起眉头，很认真地想个一刻钟，然后眉目轻扬，对你吐出一个单词：kick.

他花了差不多十分钟的时间站在街对面，看着那家老书店。

门扉上方呈九十度斜伸出来的长杆尾端挂着个黄铜门牌，由一串字母组成。是帕氏书写法的Maze，迷宫。a和e都有着水波荡漾的漩涡，弧形优美得仿佛天鹅屈下长颈。

Point man没有吸烟的习惯，他的手还停在外套口袋里，双足闲闲而立，选了个让自己轻松的站姿。他在观察，也在思考。

身后的露天啤酒屋传来淡淡的桃红酒香，一个斯隆青年咬着雪茄从他身前经过时顿住脚，朝他好奇地看了几眼，笑了笑又迈开了步子。

Arthur知道自己这样站在路边很傻气，但不知为何，从看到迷宫书店的第一刻起，他就不想进去。

他清楚那里并没有凶神恶煞，亦远非龙潭虎穴。只有一个年纪比他父亲还要大得多的老伙计而已。这种举步不前不可命名为胆小，而是如每次拆开圣诞礼物之前，那种满心期待与唯恐失落相交杂的感情。

脑中蓦然闪现并不太遥远之前的画面：实习老板Cobb看着他所绘制的迷宫图形露出赞许的笑容，随口问道，Arthur，你觉得一个好的迷宫有哪些要素？

那时他正对这个一直语焉不详的男人颇不耐烦，直接硬邦邦地回答，第一，足够复杂；第二，必有出口。

太简单的迷宫无法应付防御者，没有出口的迷宫则会把自己也困死。

这家名叫迷宫的书店看上去快要被历史的厚重烟尘湮灭，他敢打赌如果推开那扇门，走进去，保准可以回到狄更斯时代。

可是他必须推开那扇门。

从今天开始，化名Jack Davies的Arthur Callahan就要在这家老书店当助手，和那些皮面镶金精致至极的老古板们为伍了。

Eames说，Arthur，你敢不敢？

有什么不敢的。不过，尊敬的骗子先生，这本该是你的工作。面上浮起一个近似嘲讽的笑容，point man抬脚迈向迷宫书店的厚木头门。

***

骗子Eames心情愉快地窝在沙发里看球赛，毫不费力地消灭了一大包薯片和一瓶橙汁。比赛终点哨响起的那一刻，他突然打了个喷嚏。

摸摸鼻子，Eames从沙发里爬起来伸了个懒腰。不知道现在小年轻怎么样了，也许已经混进书店开始工作，更可能正在腹诽他。

比如“像伪装身份去搞情报的工作明明是Mr. Eames的看家本领，将自己的工作推给别人，这种搭档可真够称职的。”

上帝作证，他几乎能想象出Arthur挑起眉毛，语带讥讽的样子。

Eames笑得像恶作剧得逞了的顽童，他不否认让Arthur去干伪装者的工作有故意为难的成分在。不过，要和书本打交道的工作，Arthur确实比他更合适。

他相信那些老古板们见了Arthur会如获至宝。

从沙发旁的书架里抽出一本速写本，Eames用马克笔在上面潦草地画了几笔，图形乱糟糟的像一团鸟窝。他沉思着，神情是Arthur从未见过的严肃正经。

马克笔头在鸟窝的几处位置上写上人的名字，Eames，Yusuf，Rossetti，Arthur……当写到Arthur的时候他笔尖一顿，随即坏笑着在旁边画了个瘦瘦的小人。耷拉着眉毛，瞪着眼睛，好像在生气。

Eames对着自己的大作笑出声，随即被电话铃打断。他随手拿起听筒用下巴和肩膀夹住，目光还停留在速写本纸面的涂鸦上。

当听到听筒那边传来的声音，他脸上戏谑的笑意霎时消失。

“没错，我是Eames，你好，Fleming先生。”

他当然不会问Fleming从何处打听到他的住宅电话，Fleming先生自是神通广大。对方并没有亲自和他见面的打算，这点Eames早有预料。

电话那端的男中音冷硬如刀，掷地有声。forger的脑海里顿时出现了一个西装笔挺，头发一丝不乱，裤子上没有一点褶皱的精英男人模样。

“嗯，那位秘书先生转达的正是我的意思。是的，我知道的的确不少，但还远远不够。”

“不不，我没有窥探别人隐私的兴趣，虽然作为盗梦者说这种话有点奇怪。”

“你误会了，我没有放弃任务的打算。事实上，行动已经开始了，我的point man去了迷宫书店。我想你明白这么做的原因。”

“OK，就这样吧，他回来了。”

他在Arthur进门之前挂上了电话，做出被电子剃须刀的广告深深吸引的表情。直到他走到他身后，重重地咳了一声，才恍然大悟地转头，“哟，你回来了。”

Point man的眼睛直直盯着电视机，“真想不到你会对这个感兴趣。”

他嘿嘿笑了两声，“每个男人的必备品。”

“是么，”Arthur扬起眉，“既然你有这种常识，下巴上的胡茬怎么会泛滥成灾？”

“你对我观察得还真仔细，”他换了个话题，“今天过得愉快吗？”

年轻人绕到他对面砰一声坐下，掰揉着自己的手腕，“麻烦你先去把三百本书从一楼搬到二楼，再来跟我讨论愉快与否的话题。”

“哈，”他忍住笑，“老George真不客气。”

“他对助手用不着客气。比起他来，我更想知道你，Mr. Eames，”年轻人的尾音扬起，带起一个小小的弧度。好像柔软的羽毛从心尖上轻轻拂过，挠得人心头发痒。

Eames觉得他简直快要爱上他说Mr. Eames时的声音。

“我很好奇，一个首屈一指的forger，要懒惰到什么程度才会让一个point man把他的活也干了。”Arthur按摩着手指，嘲诮道。

回应他的是forger懒洋洋的声音，“得了吧，Arthur，你喜欢迷宫书店的旧木头味，你也喜欢手里握着牛皮硬壳书的感觉。既然你喜欢，我为什么不能让你去做？”

年轻人瞪着他，不发一语。

他忽然明白了自己讨厌Eames的原因。一个出色的forger阅人无数，锐利得一眼就能把人看透。他和你打交道的时候，不经意间就能把你的底细摸得通通透透。他知道你是个什么样的人，知道你喜欢什么，讨厌什么，适合什么。

可是你却看不透他。


	6. 6

6.

凡事有可为，有不可为。

——Arthur Callahan

Rendell先生很喜欢新来的年轻人。他聪明好学手脚勤快，还有份难得的好涵养，更别提那几乎过目不忘的记忆力。老先生发自真心地觉得有这么个能干的助手在，他都可以开始考虑正式退休了。甚至如果小伙子同意，他愿意向老板推荐他坐自己的位置。可惜Jack Davies——年轻人的名字——来这儿的第一天，就事先说明只是打短工而已。说来也是，以他的能为，在一家二手书店里消耗光阴未免屈才。 

“Rendell先生？”年轻人的声音打断了老George的思绪，“有人找您。”

从柜台上抬起头，Rendell认出了来人。

Arthur踩在折叠梯上，将一本《伊利亚随笔》放入书架最高一层，和《伦敦的叫卖声》并排放置。从他这个角度望去，居高临下的视野里是老George头顶花白的发旋和那个棕发女孩松松的马尾。他看见女孩将一张折叠起的便条递到老George手里，低声说了几句。老先生点点头表示自己听见，女孩便转身拉开木门离开了书店。

他收回目光，一心一意面对身前的书之海洋。

说这里是书海一点儿也没错。别小看伦敦的老书店，全都是内藏无数珍宝的宝库。表面看来不过弹丸之地的迷宫书店，书量竟多达35000多册。他想起他问Eames的那个问题：如果Fleming先生想找一本书，他为什么需要盗梦者？

毫无头绪地将一本书自书海里找出，无异于海底捞针。迷宫书店的账目书单一直采用人工记录，想在堆积成山的纸堆中找到突破口，也非易事。

英国作家切斯特顿曾借他笔下的神父侦探之口说道，如果你想藏起一片树叶，最好的方法就是将它置于森林中。

他理解Fleming需要盗梦者的原因了。除非清楚那本书藏身之处的人主动透露秘密，否则要找到它几乎是不可能的任务。是的，毫无希望。

Arthur对Eames其人尚算不上有多了解，但他相信那个看上去吊儿郎当的男人没有自讨苦吃的癖好。起码，从常理上来看是这样。

William Eames是一个能够用常理推算的男人吗？

耶稣在上，他最好是。Arthur目光紧了紧，食指从一排莎士比亚全集书脊上的金色书名划过。直到老George唤他，“Jack，你能替我跑一趟吗？”

他回过头，瞧见老George正笼着手，站在梯子旁仰头看他。老先生注意到他略带疑惑的神情后笑了，“离这不远，就在河堤区的伯里邸宅。”

“有人想看看本周进出的书目。”老人补充道，“我们书店的老板，Rossetti小姐。”

***

“Fleming想要的书在迷宫书店？”某天晚上，Arthur冷不丁地问Eames。在迷宫书店工作几天后，他习惯了一到家便洗澡睡觉，几乎不与唯一的搭档交谈。反正对方要说时迟早会说，想从Eames那里套话太劳心劳力。他还想在任务开始前省点精力，不想浪费在与那人斗智斗勇上。

对方弯了弯嘴角，“如果我说是，你会再次建议我去找警察或侦探吗？”

“想从35000本书里找出一本书，一点线索都不给，怎么可能。我宁愿相信Fleming先生的脑子烧坏了。”Arthur面无表情地向后一靠，懒散地将整个身体陷入沙发垫。

他没发现自己在Eames面前变得越来越放松，不再是那个别人印象中拘板的好学生。大概是心里有个判断——在这个男人面前端着也是白费功夫，故作的客套和生疏的礼貌都不需要。

想说什么便直说，想做什么也无须顾忌。

Eames身上怡然自得不受拘束的气息无形中感染了他，尽管此刻他还尚未察觉。

“我真想看见Fleming听见你对他的评价时的表情。不过，Cobb告诉我你是最好的point man，在从我这里套话之前，不该说说你打听到的吗？”Eames手指交叉，托着下巴，看着他笑吟吟道。

男人弯起的眼睛十足像一只狡猾的狐狸。

他动了动唇想说我没有套你话的打算，又懒得解释太多。Eames先生吞吞吐吐的不肯透露，难道就让他这么干等着不成。他明白一个好的point man该做的事，无须事事等待他人告知。

“从你告诉我委托人是Jeffreys Fleming开始，我就去查了他的关系网。后来又顺便查了查迷宫书店。”黑发青年眨了眨眼，“结果还真是出乎意料的简单。”

Jeffreys的父亲是地道的美国人，也是Fleming家族的长子。战争时曾作为同盟军的一员远渡重洋来到英国，他在伦敦遇见了一个漂亮的英国姑娘，战争结束后把她带回美国，就此娶妻生子。

这位英国女子正是Jeffreys的母亲，去年刚过世的Diana Fleming。

除了男方家族的显赫背景稍微有那么点特殊外，他们和每一对在战争中相识相爱，最终修成正果的恋人并没有什么不同。要不是出自调查的需要，Arthur对这种罗曼蒂克的故事本没多大兴趣。

在打听了迷宫书店的主人名字后，他猛然想起，那位爱上美国大兵的英国姑娘出嫁之前的姓氏，Rossetti。

一个为人打工的实习助手不可能不知道老板的名字，迷宫书店的现任当家Susan Rossetti在五十多年前那次世界大战中失去了几乎所有的亲人，仅余一人幸存。

那个人就是Rossetti小姐的姐姐，Diana Rossetti。

“现在Susan Rossetti唯一的亲人只剩下Jeffreys Fleming。他和他的姨妈有什么过节？需要让人乔装打扮去查底细？”Arthur侧过头，目光正对向Eames。

“不是过节，”Eames回视，“我想你还没见过Susan小姐，她上个月在书店的楼梯上不小心摔倒，从那以后就留在家休养了。”

Arthur想起迷宫书店那狭长的楼梯，再掂量下女主人的年纪，着实够呛。老George曾带着自豪又惋惜的语气告诉他，Susan小姐是这里的女王，她清楚这里每一本书的来历，也知道它们适合哪一种人。见过她的人都会喜欢她，因为她风趣善谈个性爽利。她身体还硬朗的时候，每月在伯里邸宅举行的诵读会是伦敦文人必参加的盛会。（说到这老George列出了一大堆参加过诵读会的人名单，都是些该进文学史的名字）

Rendell先生坚信只要Susan Rossetti还在这里，迷宫书店就能一直呆在国王路。

这当然是妄想，Arthur摇了摇头。一个八旬老妇就算再坚强又能剩下多少时间，听说她没结过婚也没出过国，一辈子的心血全耗在这间书店上。

Arthur悄悄在心底叹了口气。亲人全死于战火，唯一的姐姐亦远嫁美国，也许她是把所有的感情都寄托在满室书籍中了。

膝盖上蓦地多了东西，他抬眸时正看见Eames收回的手。男人挤挤眼示意他打开膝上的文件夹。他将想发问的冲动暂时按捺住，手指翻开深蓝色的塑料外封。

里面是一沓书信的复印件，粗略的翻阅后发现是按照由近及远的时间顺序排列。收信人只有一个，寄信人也只有一个。

Dear Diana:

……

……

……

Yours Susan

那是过去半个多世纪以来，Susan Rossetti寄给姐姐的所有信件。

书信这种东西可算是人们除了日记之外最隐私的记录。正如世界上没有绝对的秘密，无人能预料自己当时所写下的文字，日后会不会被别人看到甚或积累成册出版。音乐神童莫扎特在那些给表妹的示爱信中肆无忌惮地写下秽语时，一定想不到有一天会被人当众朗读吧。

Arthur没有问Eames是从哪里得来，他只是换了个更舒服的姿势，低下头，逐字逐句地从最上面那封开始读起。

信上的字体漂亮干净，清爽得像雨后晴空的蜻蜓。如果问Arthur对字迹主人的印象，他会说这是个做事有条理，聪明得体的人。

最近的一封信写于去年的8月，以姐妹俩每月通一次信的习惯，估计是在Diana过世后才停止去信。

***

**Dear Diana：**

**最近好吗？希望你的腿不再受风湿所扰。上次寄的药膏有用的话请务必告知，我会请家庭医生再为你配置几副。**

**此刻我正在喝Morris泡的薰衣草茶，她说这对失眠有好处。水壶里飘着的紫色干花看上去多么像我们小时候从河堤上拔的香水草，香气也许没有那么浓郁，不过深沉的紫颜色真的像极了。我闻着这样慵懒的味道就不禁想窝在靠背椅里打盹，但是Morris一定会摇醒我让我去床上睡。**

**可我不敢，如果在白天就睡懒觉，到了晚上一定会再次失眠。**

**是的，我的休息状况越来越差。一入夜就看着头顶天花板上的云彩和马车，翻来覆去睡不着。整夜整夜地睁着眼睛，像夜枭一样。听上去真吓人，对吗？**

**儿时的晚上一沾床总能立刻进入梦乡。那时候睡眠真好，老了老了，反而睡不着了。真糟糕啊。**

**亲爱的，你还记得我们小时候在迷宫书店里捉迷藏吗？我把自己藏在那排木刻版画集后面，你找不到我，哭着对堂哥说我被书给带走了。后来我从藏身地跳出来嘲笑你，你猛地抱住我，劲儿大得差点把我的脖子勒断。**

**抱歉，我忘了你不喜欢听我提迷宫书店。你总说我在浪费光阴，把时间都耗在一家过时的老书店上。如果把它变卖了，早就能自由自在的，想去哪儿就去哪儿，想做什么就做什么。**

**以前我总会找一大堆理由反驳你，迷宫是父亲和母亲留给我们最宝贵的财富，是Rossetti家人几百年的心血。我经常想起母亲的谆谆教导，每天都要读一本书，来让自己的脑子动一动。想想看要是失去了迷宫，父亲和母亲该有多么难过。**

**过去的几十年里，我一直在用这样的理由驳斥你，义正言辞得好像自己就是真理。你越生气我就越得意，真对不起。**

**如今到了度过的每一天，都是上帝最后的恩赐的年纪。我想对你说说心里话，其实我早就累了，我早就想把它扔掉，管父亲他们会不会不高兴。**

**可是……**

**这些年我始终不曾放弃它的原因，你应该明白，也只有你会明白。**

**我又忘了你不喜欢我说这个话题，就和你不喜欢我提迷宫一样。原谅我吧。**

**不过，我接下来要说的事情，与迷宫书店有关。即使你不喜欢也请看下去，毕竟除了Fleming夫人的头衔外，你永远都是Rossetti家的长女。**

**上个星期我第一次在下楼时出现了短暂的失明，虽然喝杯热茶坐了一会儿后又能看见了。不过我从不敢抱侥幸心理，于是我让Morris把遗嘱找出来给我再看一遍。**

**人必须在活着的时候考虑死的问题，要把身后事全部安排得妥妥当当的。讨厌却不得不为之，想想就无奈。**

**伯里邸宅的一切我都会留给你的儿子，亲爱的外甥Jeffreys。上次见他的时候他老板着张脸，我怀疑他是把姨妈当成下属了。**

**但是迷宫书店……我会将届时还未出售的书籍全部捐给附近皇家医院的阅览室，店铺则会转给一家时装店的老板，他早想在国王路开家分店了。**

**我能想象你在看到这个消息时吃惊的样子。我也从没想到有一天我能放得开手。相信我，这不是一时冲动，而是落子无悔的决定。**

**等我离开这个世界，迷宫书店就再也不属于我们啦。所以我让Morris去给迷宫的各个角落都拍了照片，随信附上。我知道你对它的感情不比我少，别不承认。**

**也许天国里还会有一座一模一样的书店？谁知道呢。**

**Morris端来了栗子蛋糕，也不想想我的牙齿。就此搁笔。**

***

“这封信没能到Fleming夫人的手中，她在信抵达的上个周末心疾发作卒然去世。”Eames摸摸鼻子，他一旦开始酝酿着该说什么好时就会做这个动作。“Jeffreys处理完葬礼后一直没回他母亲的旧宅，直到今年春天他整理遗物，才在母亲的旧箱子里发现了这些信。”

当看到姨妈对于迷宫书店的决定后，他放下工作赶到伦敦劝说Rossetti小姐不要将书店转让。若是姨妈缺钱，他愿意高价将书店买下。

Susan拒绝了他。就像她在信中说的，这不是一时的冲动，而是下定了决心要让延续数百年的老书店从此消失。

然而Fleming没有放弃，他一次次地前往伯里邸宅劝说。直到Susan不胜其烦，提出条件。如果外甥能从迷宫书店里找到一本她要的书，她会即时更改遗嘱，在迷宫书店的继承人位置写上Jeffreys Fleming的名字。

很明显是故意为难，却并非全无希望。以委托人对他姨妈的了解，她从不说谎。她清楚那本书就在迷宫书店，也知道它的具体位置。

只要Fleming能够找到它。

“她确实给了他线索，只是这条线索有或无没什么两样。”男人翘着腿，从裤脚处露出一截袜子的图案。居然是兔八哥……Arthur扭头闭上眼睛。好吧，从某种意义上来说，还是很衬的。

“她说，书里夹着东西。事实上，她要的是那样东西，而非书本身。”男人慢悠悠地作结。

“夹着什么？”Arthur忍不住问。

谁知那人站起来打了个大大的哈欠，揉着眼睛说自己困了很想睡觉，以后再说。

他憋着气，赶上去拦在他面前。“先告诉我件事，我们要进入谁的梦里？”

男人伸出指头没礼貌地点了点他的肩膀，懒懒地笑，“信里有几个人？谁离Susan Rossetti最近？”

Arthur掸开他的指头，白了他一眼，坐回沙发上继续看那对姐妹的信。

能知道目标就算是个很大的进步。

Morris夫人，Rossetti的挚友，伯里邸宅的女管家。

这让Arthur松了口气，他揉了揉眼周的穴位。他差点以为是……

有些事情可以做，而有些事则万万不能。

幸好Eames的脑子还在。


	7. 7

7.

你说现在是梦境，还是现实？

——William Eames

年轻人解开了衬衫第二颗扣子，腋下的文件夹外壳透过夏日轻薄的衣料传来阵阵凉意。他抹去鼻尖的汗水，抬头看了看炎炎烈日，被灼热的光刺得瞳孔一缩。

昼长夜短的季节里，太阳似乎永不会落。始终明晃晃地悬在你的头顶，亦步亦趋地跟随。比最老练的追踪者还要尽心尽力，你绝对甩不掉这个天上的尾巴。 

六月的伦敦少见宜人的晴空。这一秒艳阳高照，也许下一秒就会骤雨突至。天气变脸从来快过翻书。古铜色皮肤的雅痞脚步轻快，结伴走过街道，潇洒得完全不受高温所扰。Arthur瞧着他们厚度明显的紧身长裤，不由佩服起来。

露天啤酒屋里正有人从冰桶里抽出啤酒。酒瓶一接触到空气，瓶壁上便沁出水珠，恰如此时背上那层薄汗。

孩子们嘻嘻哈哈地在喷泉边玩耍，水池中央的维纳斯雕像温柔俯视。胖乎乎的小手扬起阵阵水花，洒在风里全是清凉。

Arthur沿着街道慢慢走着，心情莫名很安静。甚至还有份多余的闲心去欣赏路边琳琅小店：水果铺子前陈列的青红橙黄漂亮得像梵高的油画；印第安头饰上那一长串羽毛一直拖曳到地面；一望即知价格不菲的中国瓷器摆在红木陈列架上，发戴玉簪身穿旗袍的华裔女子正在泡茶。

新奇好玩的物事这里多得是，越看越有趣味。

他一路行来，将自己来这座城市的目的暂时抛之脑后。用一个背包旅行客的视角去看眼前的风景，只觉处处都有惊喜。有部老电影里曾说，伦敦像是一块陈品奶酪，越嚼越觉得奶香满口余味无穷。

人在前行，时间在跑，无限风光向后退。

好像有人在心上跳起踢踏舞，脚尖轻点心情舒畅。

直到他的好心情被人打断。

前方的宠物店门前，有人正在对一只松狮撅起嘴巴吹口哨，口中的调子翻了好几个弯。可惜松狮不大赏面，虎着脸朝他吠了几声。那人却不以为意，依旧大咧咧地笑着去逗弄，也不怕惹急了对方被咬一口。

他皱巴巴的裤脚被两只虎斑猫孜孜不倦地抓挠，随时都有被抓破的危险。肩上停着一只色彩斑斓的鹦鹉正在从他的掌心里啄食小米，也不知是从哪弄来的。

这副模样实在太过独特，吸引了不少好奇的视线。

装作不认识比较好……Arthur想。

他拿起文件夹遮住侧脸，打算快步从那人背后走过。

“Darling，”男人早就从玻璃的反射中看见了他，故意在他走到自己身后时出了声，“真巧啊。”

面部抽搐了两下，他放下挡住脸的遮蔽物，不情不愿地打招呼，“Eames。”直接无视那个暧昧的称谓，只当做是那人的又一次抽风就好。

男人先将肩上的鹦鹉小心地递回店主手里，弯腰抱起两只猫咪放进铺着软垫的篮子，又摸了摸松狮的背并在对方嗷呜一声扑过来之前跳开，大笑着对店主点了点头。这才转身面向正抱着手臂一脸不快地看着他的point man。

少了小动物环绕的他犹如失去魔笛的吹笛人，只是个再普通不过的寻常男人，除了那邋遢的流浪汉范儿和神采奕奕的眼睛。按理说，一个不修边幅的男人通常无精打采，不该有这样熠熠有神的目光才是。

“挺受欢迎的嘛。”Arthur扬了扬下巴，揶揄道。

“没办法，谁让我这么讨人喜欢。”大言不惭的口吻听上去十分讨打。

Arthur无声地看了他片刻，确定他这话出于真心。早该明白了，Eames先生不会懂“自谦”的拼法。他抬眉道，“我还有事，先走了。”

“哎，等等，”Eames踱步走到他的面前，隔着一码的距离轻声道，“我是来找你的。”

男人的视线落在他手中深蓝的文件夹上，了然一笑，“你在伯里邸宅没见到Susan？” 

***

Morris夫人是个细声细气，高高瘦瘦的中年女人。她一定要Arthur尝一尝她新做的葡萄饼干和樱桃果茶。point man不忍拒绝她的好意，也拒绝不了香甜气息的诱惑。

他在天鹅绒高背椅上坐下，品尝着盛放在白瓷盘中的点心时，她还在向他表示歉意。不巧Rossetti小姐刚刚才喝过安神剂，她不忍心把她叫醒。毕竟她有很长时间没睡过好觉了。都是恼人的失眠症害的，她补充道。

从伯里邸宅的窗户可以远远看见彼得-琼斯百货公司的顶层咖啡馆，他能想象得出人们在那里抽着雪茄，聊着这个夏天要去哪里度假。身侧Morris喁喁哝哝的声音低若蚊呐，听着就让人眼皮发沉。怪不得Susan的信里会说她这位朋友的说话声比什么催眠剂都有用。

Morris不停往他的玻璃杯里续茶，没发觉他已经将邸宅里的陈设仔仔细细地审视过一遍。

墙上挂着几幅Rossetti家人的画像，将军威风凛凛，学者温文尔雅，……他的视线停在夹在彩色人像边角处，一块不引人注意的镜框上。 

比起金盏花形状的蜡烛台和弹着竖琴的小天使塑像，这张照片更吸引他的注意力。

穿着白色骑手服的漂亮女孩正要从马上下来，一个穿着军装的俊朗男人微笑着朝她伸出了手。两人皆在二十多岁的年纪，彼此目光相撞，脸上都带着笑。

从服饰和发型来看，是四五十年代流行的款式。如果他没猜错，相片中人的身份便是Susan的姐姐和姐夫。

然而……总觉得有哪里不对劲。

等到一个小时后，他告辞离开，那种不对劲的感觉依然挥之不去。

Morris再次道歉没能让他见到Rossetti小姐，她说她相信Susan一定很期待见到迷宫书店的新助手，年轻的Jack Davies先生。 

不过Arthur已经不再急着把书店的账目交给店主人过目了，他的心思在那张照片上徘徊不去。黑白照片中那对温柔相视的恋人影像，为什么留在他的脑中，久久不散呢？

***

“没关系，总会见到的。”Eames以为他在为没能见到Rossetti的事产生挫败感，不禁出声安慰道。

年轻人看了他一眼，冒出一句“任务可不等人。”便把他剩下的措辞全给憋回了肚子。

Eames苦笑，“你的脑子里只有任务？”

“不然呢，”Arthur反问，比起说给Eames听更像是自言自语，“我到这来，不就是为了任务。”

碰上了一个死脑筋的问题儿童，难搞得很。forger偷偷在心里想。他眼中的point man脸上有着微不可觉的苦恼，眉目干净容颜清秀，皮肤出了些汗显得更白，几缕刘海搭在额头上，好似比实际年纪还要小上几岁。

他的心里又是一阵奇怪的骚动，深邃的目光盯着年轻人看了会儿，做出了决定。

肩膀被男人一把揽过，淡淡的烟草味飘进鼻端。Arthur一惊，抬头恰看见男人友好的笑脸，“嗨，Arthur，想不想喝伦敦最好的冰啤酒？”

诚实地说，他这段时间每当路过国王路上的露天啤酒屋，确实有想溜进去坐一坐的想法。不过怎么也没想过，第一次在白色木头桌椅边坐下，从侍者的手中接过冰啤酒时，身边的人居然是Eames。

沁凉的液体滑过唇舌，全身都打了个激灵，让毛孔张开把所有的不快和烦躁都排解出去。他扭头看Eames，男人正在把啤酒杯往嘴里送，袖子挽起一截，露出手腕上的金表。他敢打赌肯定不是真货。

男人半闭的眼皮一动，眸中神色被睫毛掩盖住，“感觉好点了？”

他收回视线，自若道：“多谢款待。”

“搭档嘛，应该的。”

这时远处传来的音乐声从爵士乐换成一个女人跳跃的嗓音，像一个背生双翼的精灵在草尖跳跃，起舞，回旋。Arthur知道这是那家名叫世界尽头的唱片行，老式唱片机的指针每每从上午转到傍晚。

那是一首老歌，女人的声音多变得让人眼花缭乱，在三个八度之间轻松跳跃。唯有天生即为歌唱而生的嗓子才能这样自由自在酣畅淋漓。

“……

I'm coming back,love.

cruel heathcliff,my one dream.

my only master.

too long I roam in the night.

I'm coming back to his side,to put it right.

I'm coming home to wuthering ,wuthering,wuthering hetghts,

Heathcliff,it's me,Cathy.

I've come home.I'm so cold!

let me in a your window.

ooh,it gets dark!it gets lonely,

you know it's me,Cathy.

……”

“啊，凯特·布什的呼啸山庄，”Eames动了动眉，“我喜欢她，你永远不知道她的嗓子还能搞出什么新花样，乐器声，火车的汽笛声，蝉鸣和鸟叫，无所不能。她多变得像风，看不见也摸不着。”

“和你一样。”

“什么？”若不是对自己的耳力颇有自信，Eames还以为这句话是幻觉。

稍后point man才重复了一遍，“和你一样，花样多得数不清。”

“谢谢你的夸奖，Arthur。”男人的眼睛在发亮，让他深深后悔为何要说出来。

“呼啸山庄……”手腕轻晃着酒杯，Arthur像是想起什么有趣的事情，挑眉道，“Everything he suffered,I suffered……”

“……With little happiness that he has ever known,I have too.”男人顺口接了下去。

“你也喜欢这本小说？”

“错，是电影。”男人挤挤眼，“一个好的forger必须钻研演技。”

Arthur笑了，不是以往带着嘲讽的哂笑，而是自然流露的会心微笑。他想不管和Eames之间存在多少分歧，起码，他确实是一个很不错的forger。 

他不知道自己唇角轻扬，眉眼柔和的样子落在男人的眼里，宛如穿破冰层的阳光。

世界尽头的唱片机停止了运转，空气里还留存着音符乐声的痕迹，点点滴滴徜徉在人心头。

Arthur的脑中忽地想起在伯里邸宅看见的照片，那对漂亮的恋人也许也曾在这条街上走过，只不过那时景色，不与今时同。

就在此时，耳边倏尔响起极为熟悉的调子，本是落落悠然的歌声，却听得人心下骇然。

“Non!Rien de rien……Non!Je ne regrette rien……”

Arthur猛地抬头，狠狠瞪了Eames一眼，“这种玩笑并不好笑。”

谁能想到那人平素低沉沙哑的嗓音，唱起这首用来提醒盗梦者该自梦境中醒来了的专用歌曲，竟能这样惟妙惟肖。

“怎么，”男人垂下眼，余光从他面上淡淡扫过，“你害怕会分不清楚此时此地，是现实还是梦境吗？”

注：Everything he suffered,I suffered.With little happiness that he has ever known,I have too.他痛苦，我也痛苦。他感受到的点滴快乐，我也能感受到。——《呼啸山庄》的女主人公Catherine这样形容与Heathcliff的感情。 


	8. 8

8.

相信你，是我做过最蠢的事！

——Arthur Callahan

**很久很久以前，农夫路过那片湖泊时见到了那只天鹅。它的羽毛纤尘不染，顾盼之间黑瞳闪亮如宝石，神气得像个王子。**

**农夫停下脚步，注视着天鹅细长的颈子，“你真漂亮。”**

**天鹅骄傲地别过头，连看也不看他一眼。只是个愚蠢的人类，他想。**

**“我在这片森林里出生，听过每一只幼鸟破啼，见过每一朵花儿初放，从来没见过像你这样漂亮的天鹅。”农夫赞道，“你是从哪来的？”**

**天鹅依然没理睬他，少见多怪的人类怎么配让一个王子开口。他从远方的天鹅公国飞来，打这儿路过，心喜下面碧绿的湖泊便决定停留小憩。没有哪个生灵敢来打扰他，除了这个啰嗦的农夫。**

**农夫不介意他的傲慢，仍然好脾气地说：“这片土地的每个角落你都可以去，没有东西会伤害你。只有一种人见到了一定要躲得远远的，他们手里的猎枪会要了你的命呢。”**

**脚掌蹁跶在水面上带出一串波纹，天鹅自顾自游远了，留下农夫在岸边发怔。**

**第二天，天鹅又见到了农夫。只是这次见面不再是一个站在岸边，一个游在水里。他躺在农夫的臂弯里蜷缩起身子，翅膀上被火药擦过的伤口灼热得仿佛在燃烧。可恨的猎人，竟敢朝一个王子放枪！他痛得失去了意识。**

**天鹅在农夫家里住了下来，在伤好之前，不能像从前一样任意飞翔。他食不下咽，终日闷闷不乐。**

**每当农夫想伸出手，去安抚地拍拍天鹅的背，后者都会抖起羽毛，把头藏在完好的那只翅膀下面，拒绝的意味十分明显。**

**农夫心里暗暗发急。他喜欢这只漂亮骄傲的天鹅，他还记得初见时他神采飞扬，没半点现在的懊丧。**

**给他唱首歌吧，人们在唱歌时总是高兴的。农夫想。于是他张开嘴，哼起干农活时必唱的小调。**

**“西风轻轻吹起的时候**

**金色的竖琴开心地吟唱**

**铃铛虫趴在红树上扭动**

**它们还不如苍蝇可爱**

**如果你想抓住苜蓿的脚**

**就要比蜗牛跑得更快**

**……”**

**这真是我听过最糟糕的歌。天鹅抬起头，鄙弃地说。他第一次对农夫开口说话了。**

**也是我听过最难听的嗓子。他不客气道。**

**……**

他小心地合上了那本《童话与歌谣》，轻轻放在床头柜上。老人睡着了，银发散在蓝色蚕丝枕套上，犹如夜空里的星光闪烁。

Arthur对着正站在门边朝这里探头张望的Morris摇了摇头，做了个噤声的动作。然后从床边的软椅上站起身，悄悄地走了出去。

Morris悄声问：“她睡着了？”

“嗯。”

年轻人直到带上卧室的门后才松了口气，以平常的音量说话，“Rossetti小姐比我想象得要开朗。”意料之中，他收获了Morris“你看吧我早就说过”的眼神。

他对于Susan Rossetti的设想起初是一个卧病不起日薄西山的老人，又或是个刚愎自用坏脾气的铁娘子。然则本人看上去精神还不错，并在听见他自报姓名后立时笑开，牵动起满脸皱纹，很像揉皱的羊皮纸。

“Jack Davies？你是彼得潘吗？”

他这才醒悟过来假名的怪异之处。

剧作家巴里在肯辛顿花园遇见了一个小男孩，被其激发灵感写出了永不变老的男孩彼得潘。这个名叫Jack Davies的男孩可以说就是彼得潘的原型。

Eames在为他伪造证件的时候会不晓得这个巧合吗，或者这压根不是巧合，而是某个forger的恶趣味罢了。Arthur对此毫不怀疑。

今天的下午茶是苹果酱面包和草莓布丁，Morris夫人对甜食的热爱简直到了快发狂的地步。Arthur看着她往面包上又抹了一层果酱，不禁为她的牙齿健康担心起来。

“平时少有像你这样的年轻人来看她，她很高兴，我看得出来。”Morris笑眯眯地递给他又一个布丁。

Arthur客套了一声接过。

“特别是，你还读书给她听。你不知道，自从她放下书店后，很少再自己读书了。”她唏嘘着，“毕竟年纪太大了，眼睛和体力都不比从前了。”

“我很荣幸。”他颔首。

“如果我能读书就好了，给她读完莎士比亚全集我也愿意。她是这么好的一个人。”Morris不由得感伤。

他手中的叉子一顿，抬眼看向女管家，“您的意思是……”

“啊，我有阅读障碍症，没跟你说过吗？小时候的读书会老让我憋出一头汗。”她解释道。

对有阅读障碍症的人来说，书籍绝不是什么贴心的伙伴。那些字母都像水里的蝌蚪一样，游来游去游个不停，你没法搞清楚它们所代表的含义，因为在被你抓住之前，它们早就从你的手指缝里溜掉了。

怪不得从没看见Morris手里拿过书。她看不懂，也不喜爱它们。书对她毫无意义，一直陌生。

刚从冰箱里取出的布丁尝在口里有些凉，却还远远比不上他此刻的心境。

要怎么形容……就像是在冬天里被人拉开被子兜头浇了一桶冰块，凉到了骨子里。

他满脑子都是一个人的名字，一遍一遍地叫嚣着，神经末梢尖锐地刺痛。

他被骗了。

***

Arthur最近似乎对军装很感兴趣，他半倚在沙发上看着一本厚厚的军服图典，拧着眉翻动书页，嘴里还喃喃有声。Eames凑到他身后，下巴都快搁上他的肩膀，他也没有发觉。

“你穿这套会很不错。”forger的指头戳上一张图片，器宇轩昂的军人腰间紧束牛皮皮带，脚蹬黑色皮靴，肩上披着竖领外套，挺拔得像棵雪地里的青松。

Arthur撇了撇唇，“这不是男装杂志，Mr. Eames，而且我也不喜欢这一套，”他往前翻了数页，“我更中意这个。”

Eames唉声叹气，“男人可不是只能穿衬衫，Arthur。”

Point man耸了耸肩，浅笑了下没有再说什么。

这倒有些反常。如果是刚认识时的Arthur，一定会反驳回来。Eames做好了斗嘴的准备，对方却没有抬杠的意思。好像从那个在露天啤酒屋消磨时光的傍晚以来，对方就解除了对Eames的戒备，也不再处处针对。

是个好现象。forger很明白。可他又情不自禁地怀念起那个挑起一边眉毛，目光中略带讥讽，神情骄傲，毫不示弱地把他的每一次挑衅和戏弄都反击回来的年轻人。 

你这个人啊，太难伺候了。满脑子千奇百怪的念头，想象力这个词儿就是为你而造的。要满足你太难了，没哪个人会像你这么复杂。你没有安分守己的想法，也没有能让你安定下来的人。你和谁在一起都跟做研究似的，把那个人琢磨透了你就没兴趣了。你在研究别人的时候还把自己藏起来，不肯让别人知道你怎么想的。和你在一起，永远都没安全感。只能等着你厌倦了被你抛弃的那一天。跟末日审判一样，知道那天迟早都会来于是只能听天由命地等着。

他上一个女友跟他分手的时候这么说。女方的原话是在被你抛弃之前还是我先离开你吧，我想给自己留点自尊。

那时他确实心生厌倦，在斟酌着如何跟对方摊牌时，女性特有的第六感已经有所察觉。他听着对方的评价报以微笑，没有否认，更没有反驳。

他在这个行当里呆了很久了，比初入此道的Arthur经验丰富得多。他在梦境中的体验是普通人难以想象的复杂。是的，复杂。梦里的一个小时，现实世界不过五分钟。如果人能活上一百年，那他已经活了好几辈子啦。现在他还算是个年轻人——只比point man大上六岁而已，可是已然是个溜滑世故的老狐狸了，还是只装了钢牙带了面具的老狐狸。

在梦的世界里他千变万化无所不能。扮演别人是件很有意思的事情。性感火辣的美女，慈祥和蔼的老者，英挺昳丽的贵族……他能骗过所有人的眼睛，让他们相信，眼前所见到的，就是他希望他们以为的那个角色。

你在欺骗他们，当他们相信你的时候，是你最有成就感的时候。这就是你的工作，躲在所扮演的角色的面具下讥诮被你所骗的人的愚蠢。

他的棕发女友对他说，和你在一起，永远都没安全感。

他举起酒杯，用掩藏得很好的淡然语气说，大家好聚好散，祝你好运。

无情吗，也许吧。

他想起Cobb对他说他爱上了Mal，往时打扮随意的盗梦者开始抹发油，琢磨自己穿什么衣服会显得更英俊，甚至拖着他去男装店。他动了动嘴想说些嘲笑或祝福的话，却失去了一向自信的口才。直到洞察力不亚于他的老伙计投来了悟甚至有些同情的眼神。

Eames，我知道被甩是件很郁闷的事情，但是相信我，你总会开始下一个春天的。我在你身边见过很多爱扑火的飞蛾，喏，那边有个姑娘正在对你抛媚眼。

我没兴趣。

这可不像Eames会说的话啊。

人为什么要恋爱，精神空虚，还是身体需要？

……Eames，你想变成哲学家吗？

得了吧，Cobb，你现在高兴是因为有个姑娘在和你相爱。可很快你就会明白，让你头脑发热的感觉只是暂时的。肾上激素分泌不过是荷尔蒙在作怪。

哇哦，真够不中听的。

好话都不大中听。像我们这样的人，不适合谈情说爱。

如果你觉得普通人无法理解你，就找个，嗯，像我们这样的人。干这行的虽然不多，还是有一些很不错的女孩。

就像你和Mal？上帝啊，别因为自己在幸福，就异想天开要做丘比特。

看来我是说服不了你了，算啦，聊聊这次的目标吧。

算一算，从他和那个棕发姑娘分手之后，一直到接下Fleming的委托，他再没去和哪个人发展一段名叫恋爱的关系。这个任务让他从遥远的蒙巴萨回到伦敦，回到自己很久没再进过的家中。除了丰厚的酬劳诱惑外，任务本身也挑起了他的兴趣。

一开始，他犹豫过，特别是当他所做的调查越深，了解的内情越多。很少见的，他也会有觉得棘手的时候。不过最后还是下定了决心。困难无处不在。而Eames，尽管他是个对很多事都不在乎更别说执念的男人，不知怎的，他就是想试上一试。

他拨通了大洋彼岸的电话，他需要一个point man，一个最好的。

后来的事你我都知道了，他见到了Arthur。

***

“找到了。”point man的声音里带着点上扬的欣悦，他翻页的动作停了，停在相当靠后的页数上。图上是一个军人和他的枪支。那是一位英国军官。

“……不是美国人。”他的嘴唇抿起，唇上现出些许白色来。

“有什么不对吗？”

“我原以为……算了。”

“跟任务有关？”Eames说，“如果跟任务有关，那就该告诉我。”

Arthur抬起头打量了他一会儿，像是在掂量他是否可以信任。最后，他把在伯里邸宅看见的那张照片的事情，一五一十地告诉了Eames。

***

厨房里飘出炖牛肉的香味，这还是point man来伦敦后Eames首次下厨。他想象了下Arthur的惊讶表情，忍不住得意。别以为所有的英国人都是最糟糕的厨子，Eames先生无所不精。

这时，门被打开的声音传来。他知道这是Arthur回来了。

脚步声走到厨房门口，停了。

他没回头，笑着说：“闻上去不错吧，这可是最棒的小牛肉。”鼻子用力嗅了嗅，他拖长声调哦了一声，“有苹果和草莓的味道，你又去陪老夫人喝下午茶了。”

没有人回答。

静得仿佛只有他一个人。

空气里的异样没被肉的香味盖住。他关了火，转过身来。

视野里是point man站在门边，无声地看着他。黑色的眼睛让他想起清晨即将涨潮的大海，隐隐有风在呼啸。

看不见边界的海洋将他和他隔开，距离从来没有这样遥远过。即使是他们第一次见面时也没有这样陌生，这样冷漠。

他收起笑容，静静地看着他。他在等着他开口。

“Eames，我再问你一次，我们究竟是要进入谁的梦？”Arthur一字一句道。

***

他在等着他回答。

也许是又一个暧昧不清的谜语，让他自己去猜；也许是故作惊讶的表情，说一句难道我没告诉过你吗；又或者他的答案，并非是自己所想的那个。亲耳听他说出来之前，先别忙着下定论……

“Susan Rossetti。”男人清晰的发音打破了他最后的幻想。

Arthur看着他，难以置信。“不可能！”

“没什么不可能。”

“你明知道！”

“那又怎么样。”

他说的快，对方回的更快。他在努力压抑着愤怒，对方却说得淡然平静。好像他只是个在为微不足道的小事无理取闹的孩子。

他深深地，尽量不被对方发觉地吸入一大口气。我得冷静，我不想和他争吵。争吵对解决问题毫无用处，只会让矛盾加剧，这种道理孩子都懂—— 

“Cobb先生是我的实习老板，也是我在这行的第一个老师。他曾经告诉过我，有四种人绝对不能当做目标。”他的口气变得像个正在讲课的老师，在跟一个初次见面的学生慢慢讲解，“精神病患者，孕妇，幼儿，老人。”

精神病患者的梦境是聚集了世界上所有最最难解的谜题的大谜团，也是最最危险的所在。你不知道在他们的梦里会碰见什么，你也无法事先提防。

孕妇的情绪稳定的时候太少，她们的心纤弱敏感，一点小波动都会引发极大的震荡，更别说是盗梦这种深层次的精神交流。

幼儿的世界像是个粗粗搭建的积木房子，轻轻一碰就会倒塌。他们的心智还不成熟，性格观念都没有成型。不能在他们还在成长的时候就做出强力干预。

而老人……躯干渐渐衰弱，心跳慢得像是被按了慢速键的钟摆，记忆力也慢慢变差。他们的秘密埋藏得很深很深，因为他们自己，也记不得了……

“Rossetti今年85岁，你知道这意味着什么吗？”Arthur死死盯着他，“她太老了，她不能做我们的目标。是你故意误导我，让我以为是Morris。她有阅读障碍症，她不可能知道书里的秘密。你骗了我，因为你清楚我一定会拒绝……” 

“要从Rossetti的脑子里偷出秘密可能很困难，但不是一点希望都没有。”男人看着自己的脚尖，“会提出那样的条件，就表示她的心里早有答案，用你的话说，相当明确。”

“我说了，她不能做我们的目标。”Arthur重复道，“如果还有其他的办法……”

“没有。”男人缓缓抬起头，“我们必须进入她的梦里，让她自己把秘密说出来，找到那本该死的书里夹着的该死的东西，给Fleming一个让他满意的交代。”

“他给你开了多大价码？”他讥讽道。

“这不是钱的问题。”

“是吗？可我认为，除非是金钱的诱惑，否则不可能让一个人违背他的职业操守……”

“哈，职业操守，我从没有过那种东西。”男人自嘲道，下一句话却像是在嘲笑他，“你忘了我是什么人了？我们在做的，本来就是违法的勾当。”

他眼皮一动，闭上了嘴。侧身靠在门框上，他的视线投向炖肉锅黯淡的铁灰色。

“你说的对，我忘了。” 

我忘了你的身份，忘了你最拿手的就是玩弄人心，在你眼里看不见界限，它们对你来说不存在。

“没有尝试过，怎么知道可不可能。规矩是死的，人是活的。”男人不失时机地劝诱，听在他耳里却倍感讽刺。

“Mr. Eames，”他偏过头，“我来这里，是为了和我的搭档一起完成任务。但是他始终对我有所隐瞒，甚至还加以欺骗，我不觉得我可以和这样的人合作。”

“得了吧，别像个娘儿们似的。”Eames开始不耐烦了。Arthur话中的指责意味让他如芒在背，很不舒服。

“尤其是，它还是个不能为之的任务。”他闭上眼睛，在心里背起最先想到的诗句。这是个让人心情平静下来的好方法，他每次情绪波动的时候都会用。

**我们在叹息中建起尼尼微，**

**在欢乐中建立起巴别；**

**但预言却说它们要被毁灭，**

**新的事物又要产生……**

然而讨厌的话语还是钻进了他的耳朵。

“这就是Cobb口中最好的point man，也不过如此。你梦想中的任务是什么样的，目标乖乖地躺在床上，自己给自己做好静脉注射，把脑子里的保险箱明晃晃地放在你伸手可及的地方，保险箱门上还贴着密码，轻而易举的跟喝下午茶一样简单。哦，我想这对你来说还是太困难了，最好洞门大开，里面还有个小仙女对你说，来吧Arthur，快来把我偷走吧……”

剩下的话他没机会说出来了，point man突然扑过来抓住他的衣领把他按到了墙上。他不再按捺自己的情绪，愤怒都挂在脸上，面容仓皇得扭曲，却又显得生气勃勃。

两张面孔逼近，他能看见男人的瞳孔里自己的脸上毫不掩饰的怒气，也看清楚了男人眼睛的颜色，蓝绿色的，像片湖泊。

“收回你的话，不然……”

被他按住的男人一点惧意也无，平视着他，“不然，你能把我怎么样？”

下一秒，他的手腕被Eames猛地扣住，一个转身，情势翻转。

猎人变成了猎物，猎物变成了猎人。

他的背贴上了冰冷的墙壁，身前是个再难缠不过的对手。

他也平视着他。两双眸子相对。

猎豹与雄狮冷冷对峙。

他听见自己的心跳声，在胸腔里无限放大，鼓涨得快要跳脱出来。

他早就忘记了那首诗后面的句子，没必要再想了。

“这活我们干不了，我要回美国。”他缓慢却又坚定地说。

那双蓝绿色的眼眸蓦地收缩，直视着他。

像是经过了一个世纪之久，又像是眨眼的须臾之间。

他放开了他，“随便你。”

Arthur沉默着，与他擦身而过，在走到门前时顿住脚。他让自己的话里尽量不要带上任何感情。

“相信你，是我做过最愚蠢的事情。”

——要信任你的同伴，没有信任的前提什么都干不了。

他认真地把这句话记了下来。但是这话并不完整……

——要信任你的同伴，没有信任的前提什么都干不了。但不可过分依赖。有的时候，还是只能靠你自己。

注：文中所引诗歌片段出自亚瑟·威廉·爱德加·欧绍尼格西的《颂歌》 


	9. 9

9.

Eames，你真是个骗子。

——Arthur Callahan 

海德公园茸茸绿草如荫，三三两两的人聚在一起或坐或躺，顺手将外套垫在身下。他们在享受难得的好天气。骑术学校的学生们打马游过，都绷紧了身子在马上坐得笔直，匀速地沿着公园外围大道绕圈。

他随意地披着外套，长袖在胸前轻轻巧巧地打了个结。气温有点低，他能感觉到清风擦过垂于身侧的手面时那种触感。像是来于一棵草的亲吻。

他不是一个人。有人和他并肩而行，但他们没有说上一句话。九曲湖畔鸭子和白骨鸟成群栖息，偶尔哗啦啦地飞起，成片成片的，仿佛油画的背景。

像这么好的天气，很适合和朋友结伴来散散步，说说知心话。他的视线落在戴安娜王妃纪念喷泉上，那里游人寥寥。

他不紧不慢地走着，旁边的人的节奏与他保持一致，不快也不慢。影子一样。

他想不通为什么自己现在在这里，也没搞懂为什么会放下收拾了一半的行装默不作声地和男人一起走到这儿。他脸上的神色飘忽难辨，既年轻又成熟，既疏懒又防备。

男人在咳嗽。像是染了风寒，喉咙很不舒服。他想起早上看见他眼里的血丝和糟糕的黑眼圈，看上去一夜未眠。沙发边的烟灰缸里塞满了烟蒂，电视屏幕明明灭灭。

男人看向他的目光懵懵懂懂的，好一会儿才找到焦点，“Arthur？”

他的脸绷着，垂眼轻点下头。他再没有什么话要跟他讲了。

他在浴室里洗漱，想着要把自己放在这的东西全部收拾进旅行包。等会还要打电话订机票，要最近的一班航班，他记得这个时间段不是高峰期。

男人站在卧室门口看他叠起衣服放进旅行包，衬衫，西裤，领带，三件套的马甲，他来这儿后还没穿过一次。还有记事本和平板电脑，上面记着他所调查的信息，不过那不重要了，因为没有能用上它们的机会了。

“Arthur，我想跟你谈一谈。”

“没必要。”他站起身，蹲得太久脚有些发麻。他的背挺得很直，仿佛这样就有了力量。他尽量心平气和公事公办地说：“你说服不了我，我也说服不了你。大家好聚好散吧，说不定以后还有合作的机会。”

事实上，不可能有了。他心里明白。他从一开始就无法认同Eames的态度，尽管一度出现过软化的转机，然而还是不行。

“Fleming确实开出了很高的价码，这点我不否认。”男人突然说。

他在心里讽刺地哈了一声。沉默地不回应，就是最好的嘲讽。

“还记得你跟我说过的那张照片么，如果你想知道是怎么回事，就跟我走吧。”接着，男人抛下了一个诱饵。他转身去了洗手间，将水龙头开得哗哗响。

Arthur停下手，气恼地发现自己居然有些心动。作为一个point man，事无巨细地调查是本分工作。从还是个小男孩的时候，他就不喜欢把疑问丢在那里僵成死局，他想搞懂它们，让每一个问号都变成句号。到底是坚持还是执拗，已经分不清了。

他可以选择装作没听见Eames的话，甩手走人，把Rossetti和Fleming的名字都彻彻底底地忘掉；也可以选择听他说说这一切到底是怎么回事，但又存在着再一次被对方欺骗的危险……

男人挂着满脸水珠的脸出现在门边，“走吧。”

他的脚不由自主地跟上了他。

那一瞬间有犹豫，有踟蹰，但如果他就这样离开，将永远有一个谜题留在他的脑子里，再没有解开它的机会。

***

这时，一排踩着旱冰鞋和滑板的年轻人前呼后应地集结而过，朝气蓬勃，活力四射。

Eames转头去看，“哇哦”地称赞着。他出门时还穿着那件花衬衫，此时风吹在身上有点冷，他却没放在心上，袖子依然卷起堆在手臂上。

“知道吗？你跟我想象的很不一样。”他冷不丁地对Arthur说。

Arthur也在看那些少年，他淡淡地说：“真抱歉，让你失望了。”

“一个22岁的小伙子应该活蹦乱跳，爱跑爱动，”他嘟起嘴唇向左前方一撇，“喏，就像那样。”

Arthur听出了他的言外之意，没搭腔。他弯下腰把鞋带系紧，解下披在肩上的外套递给Eames，“帮我拿着。”然后他朝滑行爱好者的队伍跑去，叫住最末尾处的一个年轻人。

他嘴唇开阖着，和年轻人嘀咕了几句后，那人从滑板上跳下来，脚尖抵着板面往前一送，恰恰被他踩在脚下。

年轻的point man踩正了滑板，抬头看着Eames，眼里是他从未见过的灵动狡黠。他远远地打了个要开始的手势，嘴唇无声地做着口型。

——你看好了。

Eames忍不住睁大眼睛——他看见point man身形灵活得像只猴子，迅速追上了队伍融入其中。他脚下的滑板像是被牢牢掌控住方向的帆船，任他随心所欲。

清瘦却不乏柔韧的躯体在风中张扬，他是那样年轻，敏捷，矫健，飞灵。

画着摇滚明星图案的滑板从他眼前一晃而过，快得来不及用眼捕捉。

片刻后，棕色的休闲长裤和白色的长T回到了他的身边。Arthur朝那个借给他滑板的男孩挥了挥手，脸上还带着刚运动过的红潮，眼眸熠熠发亮，动人心魂。

他从Eames手里接过外套搭在臂弯，向前走了几步，回头问：“怎么样？”

“漂亮。”Eames吹了声口哨，抬脚跟上。

***

“1904年，J·M·巴里于肯辛顿花园遇见杰克·卢埃林·戴维斯，也就是彼得潘；1912年，长水湖边竖立起彼得潘的铜像，正是我们现在看到的这座……”

“Mr. Eames,”他打断了他，“我可不是来听导游讲解的。”

他下定决心不再听他废话，不再被他岔开话题转移注意力。只要知道他所疑惑的事情，然后，他就可以轻轻松松地放下包袱，回美国去。

他们走到长椅边坐下，长椅很宽，两个大男人并肩同坐也绰绰有余。

长水湖和九曲湖隔开了海德公园和肯辛顿花园，从这边可以远远地望见举着号角的彼得潘塑像，在太阳下他是金色的。往另一个方向看，能看见海德公园东南角的纪念碑。

“两个二十多岁的年轻人，穿着上个世纪四十年代的服饰。这张照片出现在伯里邸宅，你会当成是Fleming夫妇，很正常。”Eames跷起腿，慢慢地开了口。

他要开始讲一个很长的故事，他还从没有一次性地讲述这么长的话。希望在故事讲完之前，Arthur和他都不会失去耐心。

“那个女孩并不是Diana，其实你见过她的，听说，你还为她念过书。当然了，你见到的是她85岁的模样，从照片上恐怕是认不出了。”

男人从裤兜里掏出一张折得皱巴巴的老照片，照片上是一幅全家图，父亲母亲和他们的两个女儿。小女儿靠在坐着的母亲的膝边，正在对镜头笑。她的脸，正是Arthur曾经看过的，骑在马上对一个英国军官微笑的那个女孩的脸。

***

**20岁的Susan Rossetti小姐最喜欢的事情就是拿着一本从父亲的藏书室里取出的书，牵着她的爱犬在肯辛顿花园里找个舒服的位置，消磨整个下午。**

**今天爱犬茜茜有点反常，老是焦躁地左顾右盼。她没注意，依然夹着本斯梯尔出了家门。**

**就在她坐在草坪上，放松地长舒一口气，开开心心地打开书的时候。茜茜忽然抬起头，呜咽了一声，朝一个方向飞快地奔跑。她没拉住缰绳，眼睁睁地看着爱犬在视线中消失了。**

**Edward Albert正在和朋友们站在长水湖边聊天，说到兴致处，忍不住手舞足蹈——他差点摔了一跤。有只不知打哪儿来的小狗死死咬住了他的裤管。**

**“小东西，谁丢了你？”他又狼狈又好笑，躬身想把自己的裤脚从小狗的嘴巴里解救出来。**

**“嗨，别碰我的狗。”一个气喘吁吁的声音响起。**

**Albert抬起头，看见一张姣美可爱的脸孔。他突然说不出话来。**

**女孩俯下身子，抱起爱犬。一只手上还抓着本书。**

**Susan为难地看着他裤脚上的口水渍，“我很抱歉……”**

**“是斯梯尔啊。”他说。**

**“什么？哦……对，是斯梯尔。”**

**“都说他不如阿狄生。”**

**“谁说的，”她像是受了冒犯，“斯梯尔是斯梯尔，阿狄生是阿狄生，各有各的好处，再说他们还是朋友……”**

**“我也很喜欢斯梯尔。”他笑着打断了她。**

**Albert注视着她面上悄悄泛起的红晕，多像一朵娇嫩的蔷薇。**

**他没告诉她这并不是他第一次见到她。**

**有很多次，他走进迷宫书店，都会看见一个秀丽的女孩站在书架前，沉醉在手里的书中。奇怪的是，她看的那些，正好也都是他喜欢的。如果这是巧合，那真是上帝最棒的安排……**

*******

**Susan站在迷宫书店的二楼朝下喊：“Edward！过来看看我发现了什么好东西！”**

**他驻足，抬头，凝视，微笑。**

**“我送你一个玫瑰的花冠——但却仍逊色于你的美丽——即使是让它从今有了希望——在你发间永不枯萎——但你只要呼吸进她的芬芳——”**

**“将它递还给我——当它生长，当它盛开，我发誓——不仅是花，那是你。”**

**手指划过诗句，声音嗫喏在空气里。**

*******

**“Susan最近总喜欢往外跑，我又找不到她了。”Diana抱怨着，“昨天下午，前天下午，还有大前天下午……”**

**正在看报纸的Rossetti先生满不在乎地哈哈笑了两声，“大概她交了新朋友吧，你也该多出去走走。”**

*******

**Albert参军了，他穿着军装的样子真帅气！**

**Susan开始学习骑马，她小心翼翼地接近那匹聪俊雪白的动物，手还没摸上鬃毛，马儿猛地扭头，吓了她一跳。**

**Albert忍住不让她看到自己在偷笑，可Susan还是发觉了，她气呼呼地瞪了他一眼。**

*******

**迷宫在装修。**

**工匠们丈量着地面，堆积如山的书堆在马车上。要先把它们运回伯里邸宅，等重整后再搬回来。他们俩像两个寻宝的孩子坐在书堆上，拿起一本又放下，放下一本再拿起。**

**“啊，这本是二手书，你看，上面还有原主人写的注解。”Susan指给他看。**

**他拿过书抖了一抖，从里面飘下一张字条。**

**黑色的墨水写着一句箴言：**

**每天都在走向死亡，最后一天到了。**

**Susan怔怔地看着那张字条。**

**过了大约一刻钟，她的眼睛蓦地发亮，“Edward，我想到了一个有趣的主意！”**

*******

**“你昨天晚上梦见了什么，是一个飞快旋转的黑白相间的圆盘，还是一张你叫不出名字的陌生而熟悉的脸……唔，这句话出自芬叶妮《我在梦见你》。”她挨个点着架上书的名字，嘴里念叨着。直到她看见那本《我在梦见你》。**

**她把那本书抽出，翻动着书页，找着什么……**

**一张浅蓝色的字条，上面是她熟悉的字迹。**

**下个星期天的傍晚六点钟，我在彼得潘的塑像旁等你。**

**她合上书。脸孔在发烫。**

*******

**这个谜语属于你和我。除了我们，再也没有别人懂得里面的含义了。就像世界上只有两个人才会说的语言。**

**来吧，考考你，如果你能想起上一次我们彼此告别时，我对你说的那句话来自哪里。**

**你就会知道该去什么地方，能找到我想告诉你的事情。**

*******

**同伴在取笑，“Edward，听说你和Rossetti家的小姑娘谈了恋爱？”**

**他的脸沉了下来，“别胡说。”**

**“哦哟，”他们大声起哄，口哨声此起彼伏，“别胡说，别胡说，你差不多整天都和她呆在一起！”**

**Albert扣上脖颈处最后一颗扣子，整了整帽子，冷淡地转过身，“她只是我的朋友。”**

**“只是朋友。”他重复道。**

*******

**“你今天不是有约会吗？”Diana帮妈妈缝枕套，还有空打趣妹妹，“怎么还不换衣服？”**

**“没有。”她斩钉截铁，“从来没有什么约会，你记错了。”**

*******

**他在彼得潘塑像边等了她一夜。天亮时，他仰视着头顶深重的浓雾，嘲笑着在干傻事的自己。**

*******

**他们冷战了，谁都不知道为什么。**

**他和她太过相像，喜恶都相似得像一个人。他不知道她为什么失约，而她，暂时不想看见他的脸。**

*******

**我们对全心投入的沉沦往往迟钝，比如爱情。**

*******

**有一天战争突如其来，瞬间逼近。**

**广播里僵硬的金属声音说：“张伯伦终于放弃绥靖政策，正式对德宣战。”**

**每天都有空袭的传言，德国佬的轰炸机就悬在大家的脑袋上。防空洞，人员疏散，一遍又一遍的警报拨动着人的神经。**

**很长一段时间里，都没动静。别说是炸弹，就是只大点的蚊子也没飞过去一只。**

**人们渐渐放松了警惕。**

**她卷起袖子，用力地搓洗着衣服。Rossetti先生不愿意离开伦敦，他相信德国佬迟早会被打败。迷宫书店也还在营业，尽管已经没人会走进去了。**

**我们和家人在一起，就没什么可怕的。她抹去沾上脸的泡沫，告诉自己别害怕，要坚强。**

**“Susan。”**

**她快一年没听见过这个声音了。**

*******

**他们默默地看着对方，脸色苍白，难掩惊惶。可是眼中有烈火。**

**“你还好吗？”**

**“还行，你呢？”**

**“嗯。”**

**当有千百句话想说的时候，就不知道从哪一句开始说起了。**

**不远处响起鸣哨声，尖锐地刺入人的耳膜。**

**“我该走了，东区在骚动。”他说着，脚却没动。**

**她垂下目光，听见他急切的声音，“我刚才路过迷宫书店。Susan，我……”他快速地说了一句话，快得好像有什么在后面拼命追赶他似的。**

**Susan一直等到他匆匆离去的脚步声彻底消失，才抬起头。**

**她在心里苦笑，原来他还记得曾经的游戏。在这种时候，很不合时宜，不是么。**

**母亲在叫她，她还有一大堆衣服要洗。下午要是有空，就去一趟吧。**

**他会在那张纸片上写什么呢……**

**她不想承认，她真的很想知道。**

*******

**那天下午，数百架德国轰炸机突临。接下来，是连续57个夜晚的轮番轰炸。**

**伦敦东区被摧毁，船坞被摧毁，家园被摧毁，无数人的生命被摧毁。**

**她再没见过他。**

***

今天难得好天气。

如果在今天，我们想与人搭讪，开口的第一句话肯定是，你看，今天天气多好啊。

清风习习，天鹅游过湖面，风景极雅。

男人的最后一个句子早就消散在空气里，在他讲述的过程中，Arthur始终没有打断。他们并肩坐在湖边，无言相对。

Eames从裤袋里掏出一张皱巴巴的纸，“你看过Susan写给Diana的所有信吧？”

Arthur点头。

“但是这封，我没给你看过。”他有些不好意思，这等于承认了他对Arthur有所欺瞒，“这是唯一一次，Susan在信里提到了Edward Albert，我刚才说的事情，都是从信里看到的。”

Arthur展开了信纸，依然是复印件。他首次觉得Rossetti俊秀的字体不再那么飘逸，而是沉重得力透纸背。

Susan在信里向姐姐坦白了她和Albert交往过程的一切，也提到他们曾经玩过的那个游戏。用她的话说，假如这个秘密只能被她一个人掌握，就太寂寞了。

她从他们初次相遇的那个下午，写到交往，冷战，和最后一次的见面。

***

**亲爱的姐姐，我最近从一本书上读到，购书犹如结婚一样：一种人首先关心自己收入有没有问题，接着冷静地寻找一个合适的人选，或许还要登广告来寻找；另一种人注重情感，出乎意外地遇到了意中人，发现生活中没有她简直难以想象，接着就迅速结婚，这两种人哪一种你更赞成呢？**

**有时候我想，上帝也会干恶作剧，他创造人的时候故意让他们少了样东西，放到了另外的人手里。只有当我们找到拿着我们少了的那部分的人，我们才会重新完整。**

**我有幸遇见过那个人，他拿着我缺少的那部分，我也拿着他缺少的那部分。我们在看着彼此的时候，在彼此的眼睛中看见自己的时候，我们终于觉得自己是完整的了。这种感觉，除了从那个人那里，在别的地方都找不到了。**

**你会猜到的对吗，我想过不只一次，如果那天我没等到洗完满桶的衣服，而是直接去迷宫书店，从书架上拿下那本书，翻开，看见他想告诉我的话，也许我就会义无反顾地去找他。**

**但是我没去，别问我为什么，我自己也不知道。**

**也许你会问我们是否相爱，说实话，他从没跟我说过爱这个字眼，我也没跟他说过。很不可理喻是吗？或许是我们太相像了，估计我想的，他也会想。**

**那就是我们骄傲着不肯说出口，也害怕着说出口之后的改变。于是我们谁也不说，谁也不去捅那层窗户纸。**

**顺其自然吧，总有一天能说出来的。**

**你可以想象得出，我听到他说我和他只是朋友时有多生气吗？我怨恨他是个胆小鬼，却没想过我也一样。**

**现在，我毫无顾虑，毫无负担，我敢在写给你的信里重重地写下，我爱他，一直都爱他。**

**……不过又有什么用呢。**

**要毁掉两个人的爱情太简单了，偏见，傲慢，固执，误会，……都会让两个相爱的人擦肩而过。**

**时至今日，当我终于能下得了决心，把所有的事情都告诉你，心上的阴霾已然消散大半了。所以，别担心我，亲爱的，也别再写信劝说让我找一个好人结婚啦。一再地提醒我的年龄，可真让我痛苦啊。**

**至于那个最后的秘密，还是让我一个人保留吧。是的，连我也不知道他在那本书里夹着哪一句话。**

**我在脑子里挖了个深深的洞，把锁住的盒子埋进去盖住，把钥匙扔得远远的。那个洞比爱丽丝跳进去的那个还要深得多。**

**可说不定哪一天，我又想起来了。那时候，要是我有足够的勇气，去面对也许是他留在世间的最后的语句。**

**我想，我就真的可以没有半点儿遗憾地离开这个世界了。**

***

Eames鼓起腮帮，慢吞吞吐出气，“我们是盗梦者，可不是心理医生。”

年轻人挑眉，“你抢了我的台词，Eames。”

“好吧，我们是盗梦者，不是慈善家。”Eames瞅他一眼，“让我猜猜你昨晚为什么那么动怒，哦，你喜欢Susan，你很同情她，所以你觉得Eames是个欺负老人，见钱眼开的大坏蛋？”

“喂，”他脸上有些挂不住，“我没这么想过。”

“真的？”

“千真万确。”他昂着头，笃定地说。

“我怎么觉得你在说谎。”

“只有爱说谎的人，才会觉得人人都在撒谎。”

一分钟后，有人先忍不住，笑出了声。

男人的手肘捅了捅他的胳膊，试探着问：“我们和好了？”

“嗯。”他低低地应着。

“你不走了吧？”

Point man用一种奇怪的眼神看他，“Mr. Eames，你竟然会问这么蠢的问题，工作还没做完，我怎么能走？”

悬在forger心上的石头总归是放下了。唯有把绷得紧紧的神经放松下来，他才知道他有多么疲累。

男人的头慢慢靠上了point man的肩头，嘴里嘟囔着，借我靠一下。

肩膀上陡然增加的重量和身侧男人浅浅的呼吸，都在提醒他，此时他们的距离有多近。

Arthur的眉毛皱了皱，又放松开。他决定了，他要和Eames一起完成这个工作。

在他离开Eames家的那一刻，绝对想不到自己会被说动。

思及此，他不爽地瞪了正靠着他打盹的男人一眼。

Eames，你真是个骗子。


	10. 10

10.

贝特丽丝和斐尼狄克吗……真有趣。

——William Eames 

年轻的point man沿着细窄的木头楼梯往下走，小心地挪动脚步——他手中托着一厚摞书，差点漫过头顶。拐弯的时候手肘不小心碰到那幅柳林风声的水彩画，把它撞歪了。不过他已经没有多余的手来扶正，只能过会儿再来处理。

他将书籍在柜台边的方凳上放下。闷头写字的老George听见动静抬起头，目光越过老花镜片的上沿向这边瞧了瞧。Arthur转身再一次走向楼梯，还有五十本书等着他去搬。走到拐角处驻足，他侧头看着歪斜的小船和仿佛快要掉进河里的水老鼠，不禁莞尔，伸出手去把画框扶正。

迷宫书店的木头门被人向里推开，门后的金属门铃一阵叮铃铃地响。

Arthur从楼梯上探出半个身子，看见一个西装革履，夹着公文包的男人推门进来。男人看上去风度翩翩，鼻梁上架着一副半框眼镜，平添几分知性气质。他深邃的蓝绿色眼睛与正站在楼梯上的Arthur目光相接，唇角向上一翘。

“需要帮助吗？”老George从柜台后站起身。有的人进入书店前已然胸有成竹，知道打算买的是什么样的书，这时候只要跟店主说出要求即可，也免去了自己翻找的麻烦。

“我想随便看看，”男人一耸眉，沉吟着说，“您知道，不是每一个人在走进书店的时候，都能明确地，”他在这里用了重音，“知道自己想要什么。”

“就像伦敦人，永远在迷失，也永远在探索。”Rendell先生用一种了解的语气说道。他挺直腰杆，将双手互握放在身前，姿势相当老派。这让他显得颇像一个训练有素的侍者。

“如果您不介意，我想上楼看看。”男人礼貌地点了点头，在Rendell先生重新坐下后，他朝楼梯走去。

一直停在水彩画前的年轻伙计侧过身子，左手朝楼上做了个请的动作。男人经过他身边时，视线从其胸前别着的店名胸章和手臂上的蓝色卡其布护袖掠过，微微一笑。

Arthur垂眼沉默着，等他走过后才跟在后面上了二楼。

从窗外照射进的光线洒在长桌上，桌面上散落着几本布思·塔金顿。下午的阳光很不错。墙边的座钟指针嘀嗒声清晰可闻。这里的书籍比起一楼只多不少，整洁安静得过分。若有人坐在长桌旁靠窗的位置随意翻开一本书，很容易就能消磨掉一下午的光阴。

而此时这一层楼只有两个人。

Arthur注视着男人刮得干干净净的下巴和平整挺拔的西装，还有那个精致得不像他的品位的公文包。他挑起一侧眉，“现在，你在扮演什么角色？”

男人不答话。他绕着房间愉快地漫步一圈，走过一面面抵着墙的满满当当的书柜，目光从或厚或薄的书脊上一一扫过，饶有趣味地看着那些延展开的字母。最后，他停在了搭档的面前，毕恭毕敬地从公文包里掏出一张名片递上。

“天有不测风云，人有旦夕祸福。聪明人定会选择未雨绸缪。保险经纪人Arthur Callahan竭诚为您服务。”

Arthur盯着他看了一会儿，“亏你想得出来。”

“多谢夸奖，有兴趣听我说说适合您的保险种类吗，年轻的先生。”男人在答话的时候，已经踱到了窗边，偏头朝下面望去。这时间街上行人寥寥，一个小男孩正趴在比特玩具店的橱窗前张大嘴巴看着一排红衣锡兵踩正步。

“你出现在这里，表示你还在坚持你昨晚的观点，是吗？”Arthur问。

“没错，我真高兴我们对彼此的了解越来越深入了。”

“我不知道你的自信是从哪来的，Eames。”point man抱起手臂，揶揄道。

“大概，是从你对我说你不会离开我的时候开始的。”男人摊开手掌，无奈地说。让人感到无法容忍的是，他的口气竟然得意洋洋。

Point man蹙起眉头，“我还要干活，请自便……Mr. Callahan。”

他打定主意用文化差异的理由来解释forger的话中有话。听着真别扭不是么，简直像极了肥皂剧中的白烂台词。

***

“如果我们想让Rossetti产生这个梦其实是她自己做的错觉，并且不让梦境中的景象显得太过突兀，最好多走一步。”Eames在小黑板上画了两个同心圆，粉笔点着圆心说道。由于条件所限，他不得不把自家客厅改造成临时工作室。

“多走一步是指……梦中梦？”Arthur手中的笔杆滑过下巴，话音里带着点迟疑。他大半身子都斜倚在单人沙发靠背里，双腿垂在扶手上悠然轻晃，给人一种稍用点力就会连人带沙发一起向后翻倒的感觉。

落地灯的灯光在米色灯罩的遮蔽下显得幽微昏黄，一灯荧然。人的面容在柔和的光线下变得暧昧，像是隔了一层老电影院的幕布，多了那么一点浮生若梦的味道。

“就是那个。”forger放下粉笔，拍掉手指上的白灰。

按照一位心理学家的理论：人的梦境即是对现实的夸张变形。喜怒哀乐皆从心脱出，你在梦里的所见所闻都来源于内心的隐秘角落，在在有迹可循。当然，前提是没有盗梦者们在你的梦里插上一脚。

完全可以想象得出，当Rossetti进入梦境世界，冷不丁地被带回到近六十年前，还是一个绝对会引起她心灵激荡的场所，她会产生怎样强烈的反应。一个八旬老人或许早已学会很好地掩饰自己的情绪，不过，也有种观点认为老人与孩子的心智接近。任何一个上了年纪的老者对自己的身体变化都不得不在意。医生会告诉你你还能做哪些事情，和绝对不能再做的那些。比如高脂肪的食物要少吃，烟酒需适量，运动不可缺少却又要量力而行……还有最重要的一点，你得保持心态的平和稳定，最好别再去体验大喜大悲的震动。

“要有那多走的一步，才能使梦里的一切都显得自然而然。她肯定会意识到自己在做梦，因为时间不会无缘无故回到过去。又不是科幻电影。”Eames手握着杯子道，他的食指惯性地磕了磕杯壁。

Arthur举手，“听起来你似乎已经有了个大致的构想，不妨说说看。”他的样子看上去像是正在学习研讨小组。

Eames盯着他悬在沙发扶手处晃动的脚踝，从裤管处赤裸出一截肤色。他总觉得他说完后Arthur一定会挑刺儿，说不定他等得就是这个。

素描本再一次派上了用场，他指着双层梦境的草图给Arthur描述了一遍。至于为什么只有草图，巨细无遗地设计梦境是造梦师的工作，不需要他花费太多精力在那上面。

梦境的第一层，我们要带Rossetti去长水湖边，让她一抬头就看见那个永不变老的男孩塑像。这里对她有着特殊的意义。还记得吗，她正是在这里与Albert初次相遇。对了，最好能有个人去和她说说话，稳定住她的情绪。再对她下一个小小的暗示，一个能让她从心底回忆起Edward Albert的暗示。

这活要让point man去干，相信我，这绝对是恭维。你看上去十分可靠，容易博得人的好感。或许你们还可以聊聊开膛手杰克和《达芬奇密码》？……冷静点darling，你的沙发快倒了。

Arthur把差点扔向Eames的靠垫重新放回背后，听他说下去。

“等到了第二层，回到五十多年前的那一天，我们会看见Rossetti自觉地主动走向迷宫书店。她将把那本她念念不忘了几十年的书从书架上抽出来，自己把答案告诉我们。”Eames胸有成竹地说。

“非常理想化和乐观的构想。”Arthur拍了拍手，微笑。

“乐观一点没什么不好，至于理想化，曾经有人说我其实是个现实主义者。”他俯下身，凑近他。

“你觉得这个计划毫无破绽？”

“世上没有完美无缺的计划，darling，”Eames嘴角上挑，“每一次任务都是冒险，你最好快点习惯。”

Arthur认真地望着他，“我从不敢有侥幸心理，Mr. Eames。”

他低下头看着素描册——Eames刚才递到他手里的——并下意识地往前翻了一页。

Forger心下叫了声不好，正要从他手里抢回来，就看见point man的唇边浮起一个古怪的笑容。随后，他抬眼瞅着他，翻转过素描册，将上面的图案正对着Eames，“原来你还有美术天分。”

纸上画着他最初的设想。还记得吗，Arthur去迷宫书店的第一天，百无聊赖的forger在速写本上乱画了一些名字，又用线条把他们串连起来。

Eames，Yusuf，Rossetti，Arthur……他相当无聊地在Arthur的名字旁边画了个瘦筋巴骨的正在生气的小人，还不忘画上一对耷拉的眉毛，十分传神。

Arthur动动唇，念出了画边一行小字标注，“stick-in-the-mud……嗯哼？”

Eames干笑了一声。上帝作证，如果再给他一次机会，他绝对不会这么做，做了也绝不会让Arthur看到。

万幸的是，point man并没生气。欣赏了纸上的大作片刻后，他拔下一直夹在手指间的记号笔笔帽，开始在空白处涉笔。Eames企图偷看，对方却似早有预料，用胳膊挡得严严实实。

最后，Arthur满意地盖上笔，将素描本还给了它的主人。 

纸面上William Eames的大名旁画了个胖乎乎的土豆，除了故意夸张的五官外，还不忘加上邋遢的胡茬。画得是谁一眼可知，Eames唇角一勾。这就是来自Arthur的报复……真是意料之外。

“我们还需要药剂师和造梦师，”在他开口之前，Arthur迅速换了话题，“别告诉我你还没找到他们。”

“药剂师你不用担心，他很快就会来。”Eames抱着手臂说，“至于造梦师，我想交给你来做。”

“什么？”

“别惊讶，干这行的分工没那么明确，你可以去负责设计梦境或者偷东西，我也可以干你的工作……哦不，我不是很喜欢当point man，太没意思了，”他像是突然想起一般，做出一个抱歉的手势，“对不起，我不是说你乏味。”

事实上，Arthur是他见过最有趣的point man，没有之一。Eames在心里补充。

Arthur皱眉，“梦中的场景都在伦敦，即使你想节约人力，作为英国人的你也比我要合适得多。”

“呃……不好意思，其实我之前一直呆在蒙巴萨，好几年都没回来了，”他挠挠头，“要不是任务，不知道哪年哪月才回这儿。”

你对他的初次印象没有错，Eames先生就是个流浪汉，天生如此。Arthur抿紧了唇，从沙发上一骨碌爬起来，吓了Eames一跳。“如果真的要交给我来做，那我现在就开始查资料。”要让一切都尽善尽美，他暗自下着决心。

Eames伸手把他按了回去，“别急，我们还有时间。”

“对了，负责叫醒我们的人定下了吗？”Arthur仰头看着他，没注意一直停留在自己肩上的手。

“你我都明白，地点只能在伯里邸宅，把八十多岁的老小姐运来运去风险太大。幸好，Morris夫人每周日都要去教堂和救济院的人开会，”Eames摸了摸下巴，“她们雇了个护士负责在这段时间照看Rossetti，对了，那姑娘身材很棒。”

他买通了护士，Arthur想。不过这个消息……“你怎么知道？”

“虽然没在那遇见过你，不过伯里邸宅的电视机和吊灯我都去修过。”男人笑嘻嘻地说，手指间夹着另一张名片朝他挥了挥，上面不外乎是专业修理一类的头衔。

Arthur合上了张大的嘴巴。现在他相信，Eames先生不管干什么职业，都保准能混得风生水起。

商量到这个地步仿佛万事俱备只欠东风，如果不是point man的心中还存留困惑的话，他们已经去床上各自休息了。

“五十多年前的迷宫书店什么样？”他扶着额头，细密的抬头纹在灯光下像是清浅的波光，“需要故意造旧到什么程度？”整座城市，整条街道的场景都有影像资料以供参考，但是具体到一家小小的书店……谁知道那么久以前的它是怎样的一番模样？陈设如何？书籍又是按哪种顺序摆放？墙上是不是还挂着那幅壁画？座钟是不是也夹在两方书架之间？

要知道，那儿是一切的开始，也将会是一切的终点，绝不能出现丝毫差错。他不允许。

“照你如今看到的样子去做就好。”Eames绕到他身后，两手按在他的肩膀上，不轻不重地揉了揉。

“你有把握？”他松下肩头，劳心劳力了这么久，享受点他人的服务原本就该心安理得，更何况forger的技术简直拿捏有度，“你相信过了这么多年，那里还一点都没变？”

“我相信。”

“理由？”

“不好说，”Eames脸上的表情变得神秘起来，“就当是直觉吧。”

直觉。Arthur真心地讨厌这种说法。

***

对于Eames先生的自说自话Arthur心里早有底数，然而在打工的地点突然看到某位先生施施然走进来，并且改头换面一反往常，说没受到一丁点冲击纯属谎话。

老George还在写字，笔尖和纸断断续续的接触沙沙作响，仿佛会引起回音一样，令整个书店所有书里的铅字都与之共鸣。Arthur漫不经心地移动着架上的书籍，心思都挂在二楼的那个男人身上。

直到他听见木质楼梯上皮鞋的响动。

西装笔挺的Eames拿着本书走下楼，朝Arthur走来。后者看见了书名，如果这时候嘴里含着东西他一定会尽数喷出。《成功推销员约翰——帮你找到人生的方向》，他敢说最不需要看这种书的人就是Eames。开什么玩笑，那个男人绝不会按别人的路走。

带着点忧郁的伪保险经纪人注意到了他僵硬的表情，叹了口气，低声说：“唉，我的业绩是全公司最差的，主管说这个月再拿不到订单就要炒了我。”他缩起肩膀，标准漫无方向的天涯沦落人形象。

“不知道看励志书有没有用，不过能受点激励也好。”他苦涩地笑。

还真是……人模狗样。Arthur咂舌，一瞬间几乎要相信他真的是个失意的打工仔。

拳头凑到嘴边轻咳了数声，point man转身从书架上拿下一本书，“我很同情你的遭遇，不过这本书更适合你的境况。”

这确实是本好书——《成为优雅女性，职场无往不利》。

男人沉默了片刻，“我想你搞错了我的性别。”

“我以为柔弱踌伫是女人的专利。”Arthur浅笑。

“这句话可有性别歧视的嫌疑啊。”

“了解异性的方法有助于消除盲点。”

“你的意思是让我做个发型，换瓶香水，再买双大红的高跟鞋？”

“唔，试试看？想必会很不错。”

“你见过哪个男人穿着裙子去上班的，先说好，苏格兰人不算。”

……

“……咳咳！”身后传来的干咳声打断了他们的争执。不知何时，老George离开了案头，已经站在他们背后听了好一会儿了。

笑眯眯的老先生注视着他们，“你们俩让我想起了斐尼狄克和贝特丽丝，那两位也喜欢吵个不停。而且，他们的对话非常有趣。”

Arthur皱眉，“我可不是贝特丽丝。”

那个骄傲的姑娘贝特丽丝一见到斐尼狄克就按捺不住和他争论的念头，舌剑唇枪互不相让。他们俩都发誓对方是自己最最讨厌的人，敢拿任何东西去打赌对方一定会可怜兮兮地孤独终老，因为没有哪个傻瓜会看上他。结果呢，他们最后相爱了，早在斗嘴的时候。

命运就是这么奇怪。

Eames哂笑得不怀好意，英国人当然知道莎士比亚写起倾诉爱语的对白时有多肉麻，贝特丽丝和斐尼狄克当初互损的时候有多尖刻，彼此爱慕的时候就有多深情。

“工作上遇到难题是常事，”George转向Eames，“别灰心，年轻人。”

他透过老花镜片看了看Eames手中书的封面，“看励志书不一定能让你在工作上一帆风顺，但是能有人告诉你别丧气，好好加油，前景一片光明还是令人振奋的。积极的情绪总比消极的要棒，对吗？”

男人目光认真地注视着老人，“是的。”

“这样吧，两本书都买下来，我可以帮你打个折扣。”老George趁机道。

果然姜还是老的辣。Arthur忍着笑把Eames送出店，决定要将男人刚才呆住的表情深深印在脑海里以备将来不时回味。

走出书店后，男人没立刻离开。他猛地呼吸了一大口室外的新鲜空气，转过身面对Arthur，“现在我相信，不，应该说是确定了。”

年轻助手默不做声地瞧着他。

“我确定，过去的五十年，迷宫书店从来没有改变过。”

Arthur轻轻地摇了摇头，“我还是不能肯定……”

“Arthur，”Eames说，“还记得我昨晚问你的最后一个问题吗？”

他慢慢抬起眼，眸光微动，“记得。”


	11. 11

11.

当你想要了解一个人的时候……

——William Eames

面包店是世界上最温暖的地方之一。

记不得是从哪本书或哪部电影里看到过这样的句子。只是每次走进面包店，感觉到里面温暖甜美的气息时，这句话就会自动出现在脑子里。

在看清楚透明的橱窗上绕着蜂鸟图案的那圈花体字前，他还在猜测Eames究竟是要带他去哪里。

组成圆环状的花体字母呈现出两个单词：Hummingbird Bakery（蜂鸟面包房）。据说这里的美式点心相当正宗。

据说？当然是Eames说的。他再一次展示了他适合当个导游的潜质，滔滔不绝地跟Arthur嘀咕蜂鸟的蛋糕有多美味。

其实用不着Eames吹捧，Arthur自己的眼睛、鼻子、耳朵都在告诉他，这儿有多惬意。

明显比室外温度要高出一些的面包房内让人怀疑是不是开了暖气，陈列在架子上的面包饼干看上去新鲜极了。正对橱窗的展示架上摆了一排表情面包，烤得黄澄澄的圆面包上用巧克力画出各种各样的表情，好似有了生命；青柠派躺在藤萝篮子里，它们的味道清新得让人想起夏日海滩的椰林风光；刚出炉的枫糖饼干被放到奶酪饼干旁边，除了颜色稍许不同外它们长得一样教人分辨不出……

空气里弥漫着甜香，面包，蛋糕，果酱，奶油，黄油……这些东西的味道软软地混在一起，散发出诱人的味道。

店里正放着一首不知名的钢琴曲，慢而悠扬，像是铺着大理石的巷道地面蜿蜒出的一地月光，又好像有一年夏天下午，年轻的point man坐在船上，缓缓地随着船桨波动经过威斯敏斯特大桥下的拱门，那时沉静如水的心情。

Arthur挑了个靠窗的位置坐下，等Eames坐在对面后，他打量了下粉红色的椅子和铺着蕾丝花纹的桌布。这种装饰一定很讨女孩子喜欢，两个大男人面对面坐着就不免有些尴尬。

他悄悄抬眼看了眼Eames，发现对方一点窘迫感也无，正神态自若地招呼侍者过来点饮料。

鼻子无声地哼了一声，他就知道，在任何环境下，Eames都不会有不好意思的自觉。

“喝红茶吗？”男人问。

“好。”他点点头，视线被一个走过他们身边的侍者手中的盘子吸引住，白瓷盘子里，圆形果酱蛋糕上蹲坐着一只抱着松子的小松鼠，可能是用巧克力和核桃做的，眼神懵懂，憨态可掬。

他回过眼，正对上男人略带探究的促狭目光。

男人笑了，“你想要那个？”

“不是，只是有点好奇。”他面无表情地说。他看出来那是给儿童吃的品种，如果Eames想嘲笑他童心未泯，他可不打算给他这个机会。

“一份布朗宁，一份蜂蜜饼干，两杯红茶。”侍者点点头，转身离去。

“你带我到这做什么？”Arthur等侍者走远了才问，要不是Eames神秘兮兮地把他拉出来，今天他本该去给Rossetti过目迷宫书店的账目，或许还要给老人读一会儿书。那本《童话与歌谣》他读得时断时续，读了几次连一个故事也没有读完。

Eames却没回答，他撇开目光，专注地看着窗外树荫婆娑。天气说不上好，阴沉沉得有些发闷，让人提心吊胆得就怕暴雨突然倾泻而下。

红茶和点心上得很快，可能跟这会儿客人不多有关。英国红茶的茶具总是特别精致，骨瓷杯沿镶着金边纹饰，配着杯身上精美的花卉图案。连花枝上尖细的小刺也没漏下，仿佛真的会扎伤人的手指。

Arthur拿起杯子，手指攀过杯壁精致的野月季花纹上，无意识地摩挲着绵亘凸起的纹路。他喝了一口，清甜浅淡，就在这时Eames开了口。

男人单手撑住下巴，目不转睛地看着他，唇畔慢慢露出笑纹：“我猜，你会喜欢。”

Point man一时沉默。他首先便将搭档这样做是为了讨好他的可能摒除，因为曾经欺骗他而特意道歉补偿似乎也没有必要，他不觉得Eames会为那件事耿耿于怀。那么，就当他这样费心是为了加深彼此的交流，培养搭档之间的默契，以便更好地完成工作。没错，正是如此，不可能再有其他答案了。

布朗宁是美国家庭常有的点心，酥脆与松软兼而有之，咬一口就能尝到饼干外壳的薄酥，巧克力蛋糕的松软和杏仁核桃的脆香，令人齿颊留香。

吃甜食的时候，心情也会变得格外得好。他想他明白Morris夫人为何对甜食热爱得几乎到了狂热的地步，她好像一直都很开心，从没有过类似伤心愤怒的负面情绪。有她的陪伴，Rossetti的平和从容能一连保持到这个年纪也不奇怪。

“说说那位药剂师吧，我还没见过他呢。”他又喝了口红茶，随意道。

Eames抓抓脑袋，欲言又止。

Arthur静静地看着他，于是他知道他必须对他坦诚。毕竟要一起完成任务，他不可能直到任务的当天才给他们做介绍。一个工作小组总避不开磨合期，若不是说服Yusuf和他们一起进入梦境废了不少功夫，药剂师在一周前就该抵达伦敦。

“先答应我一个条件，等你见到他，不管有多不喜欢他的打扮，也别表现出来。”他支支吾吾地说，还小心观察着Arthur的表情。

年轻的point man看了他很久，才说道：“你认为我是一个以貌取人的人？”

“确实，”他说，然后立刻接着道，“以前我会这么认为，可现在不会。”

他心里明白Arthur当初对他的芥蒂更多的来自于他漫不经心的态度，和两人截然不同的行事方法。如果说Arthur以貌取人，那时候一看到对方就把他当做是个不通情理的死板男的自己也逃不掉这个评语。

“但是，你也知道，我们第一眼看到的总是外表。”他曾在一本过期杂志上看到，一个人对另一个人的印象，初见时的那七秒钟影响甚大。有没有科学依据他不清楚，就个人经验而言，还是有一定道理的。

Arthur笑了笑，“放心，我保证不会用过于严苛的标准去要求他，即使他穿着渔网出现在我面前。”

还没等Eames松口气，他又加了一句，“我相信，他不会比我第一次见到你时更……洒脱了。”

Eames定定地盯住他，片刻后，他放松了脸部肌肉，“好吧，我来跟你说说，Yusuf这个人……”

***

尽管从Eames那里了解到的情况让Arthur在心里预先打了个底，等见到真人，他还是忍不住吃惊了一把。

要是有人问他对Yusuf这位药剂师的观感，他十有八九会用与众不同这个词。怎么说呢，作为Eames的老朋友，Yusuf本人也是流浪汉范儿的坚定支持者。

他们从蜂鸟面包店回到公寓的路上，Eames还时不时地低声与他说上几句在蒙巴萨的旧日经历。Yusuf那个人很少会跟着进入梦境，他只肯根据盗梦者的需要配制出药剂。不过，他的药剂跟别人的都不一样。而且，Yusuf的收入不止来自于催眠剂，他还会配制些其他的好东西。

Arthur本想问问他还做什么副业，待看清楚Eames脸上那副讳莫如深却又带着流氓色彩的笑容，顿时醒悟，咬着牙把原本要问的句子吞回肚子里。

公寓门前已经有个人在等着他们。Eames一见到他就迎了上去亲切地打招呼，在Arthur诧异为什么一个流浪的印度人会蹲在他们家大门口之前。

从面包房带回的纸袋被打开，里面的甜甜圈和纸杯蛋糕原本是打算配下午茶，这时候也临时用来招待客人。Arthur看着撒着糖霜的甜甜圈一个个进入印度人藏在胡子里的嘴巴，朝Eames挑起眉。

他们刚才在面包房打了个赌，猜下一个走进来的是男人还是女人，谁输了就任对方挑选甜点。纸袋里的便是Arthur的战利品。对赌博颇为擅长的Eames输得很是无奈，他怎么能料到那个穿着短裙梳着马尾辫的靓丽女子其实是个男人呢，还是听到那个人跟侍者交谈时低沉的男声才确定输赢。

对不起，下次再赔给你吧，darling，我知道你很喜欢这种甜甜圈。Eames眨了又眨的眼睛如是说。

可以，不过我要两个。Arthur伸出两根手指摆了摆，坚定地看着他。

没问题。Eames的眼睛亮亮的，明显心情上佳。

全然不顾这边的无声交流，Yusuf愉快地把那两个人的下午茶消灭得干干净净，又喝了杯橙汁，满意地打了个饱嗝。犹如才注意到Arthur似的，瞟向了Eames，“这就是你的新搭档？”

“没错，他叫Arthur，他很棒。”Eames热情地说。

Arthur冷冷地看了他一眼。

“电话里说不清楚，你到底想要什么样的药剂？”Yusuf站起身，解开扣子，把那件宽松肥大像土拨鼠皮一样的外套展开，里面有无数个内口袋，五彩缤纷的小玻璃瓶折射出诡异的光泽。

Arthur顿时瞠目。他很想问这个人是怎么避过海关，把这么多来路不明的药剂瓶带进来的。不过他知道问了也没用，这属于药剂师的商业机密。即使是搭档之间也会有所保留。

Eames拉了张靠背椅过来坐下，认真道：“这次任务的目标很特殊，不能用普通的催眠剂。目标是老人。”

Arthur注意到Yusuf在听到目标是老人时面上没有任何变化，如果他是Eames的朋友，想来也不会拘泥盗梦者的职业规条这种东西。

他对Eames费尽心思把Yusuf从蒙巴萨找来这件事非常在意，意味着这种催眠剂相当特殊。他不信他在英国会找不到药剂师。像这般大费周折，只能说，forger打算用在这场任务中的催眠剂是十足的，不普通。

印度人的圆眼睛变得更圆了，“……我知道你为什么非要我来了。”他从外套内衬的一个口袋里掏出一个拇指大小的药剂瓶，液体是极淡的蓝色，瓶口塞着一块软木塞。

Yusuf的目光在他俩脸上游来游去，把他们的神色变化看在眼里，介绍的语气也不自觉的得意起来，“这小东西是我调配出的最满意的作品之一。我把它取名叫做，眷念。”

盗梦者一般不进入老人的梦境，是因为他们的记忆力已然减退，要想找到他们的秘密非常困难。就好比要从一个放满了杂乱无章的物件甚至快要漫出来的抽屉里找出一根缝衣针，是相当费力且很有可能徒劳无功的行为。

但是，假如能加以药剂的作用，一头乱麻的状况就有解开的可能。

药剂师们最清楚这些看似不起眼的小药瓶会发挥出何等神奇的力量，历史上曾有位日本女士使用一种绝对无害的药剂悄无声息地杀死了她的情人，让他在死前看到百般匪夷所思的幻像。暂且不提这个带点恐怖意味的故事，盗梦者们所用的催眠剂并不仅仅是要把人的瞌睡虫全召唤出来这么简单，有时，还需要加上情感的效应。比如目标是个出了名的乐天派，要想把他的伤心事扒出来，就得破除他的积极情绪防御，对他使用的催眠剂要让他情不自禁地感到痛苦，不管怎样用力地告诉自己要高兴起来也全然无用。

这一次，他们要从一个85岁的老人心里，找出她埋葬了将近六十年的秘密，难度可想而知。值得庆幸的是，这个秘密她始终念念不忘，尽管她守口如瓶，下定了决心要把秘密的盒子永远锁上。

“这个‘眷念’会不会对她的身体有害。”Arthur立时问道。

“应该不会，它配料新鲜保证无害，”Yusuf笃定地说，“镇静剂的含量不会超出人的承受能力。用它来做个梦是件绝对美妙的事情，保准让你飘飘欲仙如坐春风。”他转向Eames，“我的理解没错吧，你是想找个能勾人怀旧的东西，回忆也好怀念也罢，总之，要让人不得不想起过去，是吧？”

Eames点点头，“完全正确。”

一只手攥住了forger的袖子扯了扯，是Arthur，他放低了声音在他的耳边问：“你相信他？你确定他说的是催眠剂，而不是印度神油？”

Eames噗嗤笑了。他拍了拍point man的手臂，无声地传递信息：你放心，作为药剂师Yusuf靠得住。

他的保证显然不能让年轻人打消疑虑，后者直直地看着印度人，“你试过吗？”

“嗯？”

“这东西，你说的‘眷念’，试过没有？”

Arthur严肃的样子明显让药剂师窘迫了，他无措地看着Eames，“这家伙是警察吗？”

男人不得不出来打圆场，“我的搭档比较谨慎，小心点也没什么不好。毕竟是要用在任务中的东西，我也想知道它的效果如何。”

印度人快速地眨眨眼，“在我那个地下室里，有些人用过……好吧我承认，一般人只想做做美梦的话是不会用它的，普通的盗梦任务也用不上。虽然听到你说你打算干什么的时候我马上想到了它，但坦白说，能别用最好。”

“为什么？”Arthur问。

“强制回想会让人痛苦，”Yusuf苦笑，“不是每一段回忆都是愉快美好的，你们知道。”

客厅安静了下来，人们各怀心事，谁都没说话。

几分钟后，年轻人打破了沉默，“让我试试吧。”白衬衫的袖子开始向上卷，露出细细的白皙的手臂。

他的声音异常坚定。

Eames看着他，手摸上已经刮得干净的下巴，沉吟着不出声，不晓得在想些什么。

Yusuf没理会Arthur，而是望向Eames，等他的决定。

声音再次响起时依然是坚定不移的，“我不会在未知的情况下对Rossetti使用这种催眠剂，如果你想完成任务，”他的视线与Eames相遇了，“就别阻止我。”

“你误会了，”Eames缓缓开口，“我没打算阻止你。”

他看见Arthur衬衫的袖子卷到肘下，拳头慢慢握起，手腕处青色的血管在皮肤下明晰可见。

“要我和你一起吗？”冷不丁地，Eames这样问道。

Arthur注视着他，微微笑起来，“我想不用，你帮我看着时间就好，一个短短的REM睡眠十分钟足矣。”

是啊，不过是短短的十分钟，可在梦里，那是足足两个小时的时间。

他很快收起笑容，“要是你敢偷偷跟过来，别怪我朝你开枪。听说在梦里受伤，和现实里一样痛。”

不是听说，而是事实。

说完这句很像威胁的话，Arthur向后仰去，靠上了沙发背。手腕搭在扶手处，从PASIV手提箱里拽出的针管扎进静脉，添加了特殊催眠剂的液体流窜过橡胶管，进入他的身体。

他闭上眼睛，几乎在一瞬间就深深地沉进梦里。

注：REM睡眠，又叫快速眼动睡眠，梦多发在此期间。


	12. 12

12.

不是所有的回忆都美好，但是每一段记忆，都不可抛却。

——Arthur Callahan

目之所及是一条长长的回廊，延伸于地面的波斯地毯把人的脚步声吞噬得了无痕迹。水晶吊灯悬于头顶，每隔两码就垂着一盏，此时尚是白昼，没人去点亮它们。

仿佛是阳光的东西从回廊两侧的一道道门扉边向外钻，门没有关严，全都闪着道缝，光线正是从那里透出。

借着这些光，他看清了自己所处的环境，神经蓦地绷紧。

回廊两旁的墙上挂着画框，内里是复制油彩画。溪水潺潺红叶殷殷，有远离凡尘的猎人小屋，灼灼艳丽的郁金香花海里旋转的风车，瀑布飞流而下激起水花四溅。全都是些风景画，明净美好得不真实。

年轻人攥紧了放在手心里的东西，清晰地感觉着那个四方物体的棱角。

 **我在梦里。** 他对自己说。

从PASIV手提箱里抽出针管的时候，脑中曾闪现一个极小的念头：接下来我会看见什么呢。

强制回忆，特殊催眠剂，眷念，非现实世界。

假如把这些关键词全都放进大脑储存库的搜索栏，再敲一下回车，会不会检索出一些出乎意料的信息？

他不信任那个药剂师，就像他刚见到Eames的时候，对他也不信任。非要实验催眠剂的固执，很大程度是谨慎和责任心在起作用。

但对于两小时的梦境中可能碰上的麻烦，他心下亦有所准备。

是的，不是每一段回忆都美好。Arthur很清楚。

药剂师说，强制回忆会使人痛苦。

他停在一幅尤特里罗的复制画前，近旁那道门闪开的缝隙里，光线照射到的地毯部分，颜色比周遭要鲜亮得多。

忽然，从门里传来一阵窃窃私语，细细的，轻轻的，一不注意就会错过。很像风吹过丁香树，树叶颤动，知更鸟的幼崽受惊伸头。

**——你在画什么？**

过了很长一段时间，才有个稚嫩的声音回答。

**——大海。**

他一动不动地站在那，视线朝回廊两端望去，一边深不见尽头，而另一边，隐约可见有道白色的带着百叶窗的双扇门。

细语声渐起渐歇，仿佛知道门外站着个他似的。每当他想往双扇门那边走，人的说话声便切切传入耳畔。

他沉默着低下头，目光在脚下的波斯地毯上流连。大片大片的玫瑰花枝肆无忌惮地伸展蔓延，半开的妖娆，全盛的灿烂。

他知道，右边距离他五码处的那扇门背后是储藏室，用来堆旧家具和孩子不要的玩具；左边离他七码处的那扇门背后是大人的卧室，双人床角处有个矮凳，梳妆台的镜子旁放着副国际象棋；而离他最近的，不时传来人声的门背后，是书房。

温柔的声音又问。

**——你见过大海吗？**

再一次长久的停顿。

**——见过啊，我还在海里游过。**

眼睛依稀被地毯上的玫瑰花浓烈颜色灼痛似的，他闭上了眼睛。

他知道这条回廊的每一扇门后面的房间摆设，也知道曾经有哪些人在这里停留生活。

房间里有过孩子的奔跑声，欢笑声，空气里有过烤饼干的甜香，和挥之不去却不刺鼻的颜料味。

恰如此刻，从书房里飘出的这般。

Arthur站在书房门前，不由得伸出手去，手指刚一触到门扉，门便无声地打开，露出里面的景象。

屋子的正中间放着一个画板，一个小男孩坐在圆凳上，专心地往上面涂着颜色。他的身边有个女人弯下腰，认真地瞧着他的侧脸，眼睛时而朝画板上扫一眼，不时出声问上一句，因为男孩一心在作画上，她要等上一会儿，才能听见他的回答。

油彩从软管里挤出，白色的调色盘上一滩一滩的颜色，偶尔不同的颜色混到一起，新的颜色便会出现。

男孩没注意到门口站着个人，女人却有所感觉般偏过头来。她打量着Arthur，神情一点都不意外，像对一个老朋友那样眨了眨眼微笑，食指放在下唇上做了个嘘的口型。

上帝作证，Arthur从未见过她。

她直起腰，向Arthur走来。高跟鞋与地板的接触没有发出刺耳的响声，这得益于书房内也铺着厚厚的地毯。

金色的长发全拨拢到一侧肩前，显出成熟性感的味道，蔚蓝的眼睛宛如价值连城的宝石。她看起来秀丽又聪慧，优雅得像个贵族，却绝没有高高在上的疏离，反而带着柔和的亲切感。

她是那种同性和异性都会喜欢的类型，Arthur注视着她，心里想着。

她停在Arthur的面前，友好地笑了笑，“你好，Arthur。”

“你认识我？”他面无表情地说。

她弯起的唇角弧度加深，“这儿可是你的世界。”

“告诉我，你是谁。”他能感觉到骰子硌在手心，六面体方块，每一面的点数只有他清楚。

指腹感应着点数，六，五，四，三，二，一……

 **我在梦里，这里不是真实的世界。** 他对自己重复着。

女人瞧着他，笑得神秘，“我是谁，那要问你呀。”

他觉得被作弄了，皱眉看了女人一眼。他对自己的记忆力有自信，眼前分明是陌生的，从没见过的女人，却出现在自己梦里，而且在这样一个地方。

难道，她是……

Arthur看向她的目光变了变，“Bella？”

女人的蓝眼睛渐渐深邃起来，“你可以叫我Bella，如果你希望的话。”

不对，她不是Bella，Arthur明白。

Bella是他高中同桌的名字，一个清瘦的女孩，聪明，记忆力好，几乎过目不忘。每次考试都是Arthur和她的无意识较量，两个人同样优秀，在各方面皆是势均力敌。

他的朋友们开玩笑说他俩像是镜子里外的人，本该是双胞胎，可惜没生在一个家里。

他对Bella并没有超出普通朋友的情感，那些玩笑过耳就忘。只不过，他也想过，要是世界上有另一个身为女性的他，可能就是Bella这样。

好读书的习惯让他读过很多书，涉猎极广，有本关于梦境的书里说过，男人在梦中看见的陌生女性，就是他潜意识中的女性一面。

所以，这个陌生的美丽女人，应该是他的阿尼玛。

跟我想象的不太一样，Arthur想，未免过分好看了点。

Bella弯长的睫毛低垂，动人的眼眸从他的脸上移开，她转过身，轻手轻脚地走近仍在画画的男孩。

白色的画布上渐渐有了成形的样子，深蓝色的海面上飘着一叶帆船，天空中白云朵朵，张着被风吹得鼓鼓的白帆。

Arthur静静地注视着男孩的背影，黑色发尾下露出的脖颈白得透亮。他整个人都沐浴在从窗外照射进的阳光下，绕着身体勾勒出一圈光边。

Bella蹲下身子，眼睛与他齐平，她的语音十足温柔，“嗨，你长大了想做什么？”

男孩停下笔，转过头，定定地看向Bella。

有些蜷曲的刘海下是一双幽黑的眼睛，明亮，焕然。

他的唇瓣开阖着。

Arthur的心里忽然响起一句话，那分明是属于他的声音。

我长大了要当一个画家，像我妈妈那样。

***

小心翼翼地带上门，Bella和他站在回廊上。男孩还在画，不知还要画多久。

“孩子的构图都是完美的，”她开口道，“我相信他长大了，会是个了不起的画家。”

Arthur却笑了，然而笑容极淡然，眼中了无笑意，“不可能。”

Bella的视线疑惑地停在他脸上，“嗯？”

“事实上，他连那幅画也没有画完。”

说完这句话后，他的喉咙干枯得像要冒烟，舌头失去了水分，涩得发苦。心脏在胸腔里急促地鼓动，手脚僵硬得如同木头人。

Bella垂下眼帘，她和Arthur设想的一样知趣，没有多问。

空气里还散发着淡淡的油彩味，夹着花香，和窗外梧桐树叶的气味，昏昏沉沉，熏人欲梦。

Arthur的身体又能活动了，他抿住唇朝Bella看了一眼，随即背过身，朝回廊尽头的双扇门走去。

仿佛订立过无声的协定，穿着套裙的金发女人抬脚跟在他身后，她看着他的背影。自前方传来的光线绕着他的身体轮廓，柔柔地勾勒出金色的边。

透视和构图几近完美，似一幅足可传世的画作。

她跟着他的脚步，目光中夹杂着复杂的感情，始终在他身上徘徊往复不忍遽去。

***

修长的手指停在把手上，他很高兴它们没有颤抖，而是稳稳地握住了。他闭上眼睛，又睁开。

握住门把手的手腕向顺时针扭动，他们听见锁啪嗒打开的细微声响。

他用力按住两扇门，向前一推。没人知道这一下其实用尽了他全身的力气。

入眼处是条宽而笔直的水泥道路，两旁是大片大片的绿色草地，自动洒水器朝四周倾洒着水珠，绿油油的草叶十分喜人。

环绕着草坪的围墙大门处，隔着漆黑的栅栏铁门，外面停着一辆车，车门开着，一个苗条清秀的黑发女子站在那里望向这边，眼神疲惫仓惶。

看见她的那一刻，Arthur觉得方才的手脚僵硬压根算不上什么了。

他整个人都仿佛浸在水里，周围的一切都隔着层水流，恍惚得看不清，就快要溺死了。

肩膀上传来一阵疼痛，有人紧紧地捏住了他的肩膀，是Bella。

肉体的疼让他的视野又变得清晰起来，她的力气真大，Arthur想笑，却牵不动嘴角。

急促杂乱的脚步声从他们身后传来，男孩跑过长长的回廊，带起空气里的风。他差点撞上他们，Arthur看见他T恤上沾污的颜料，五色斑斓。

黑发女人的眼中的疲惫在看见男孩的瞬间一扫而光，亮了起来。她露出笑容，弯腰朝他张开双手。

男孩走到离她还有一段距离时蓦地停下了脚步，他歪着头，像是不解，又像伤心。

女人的嘴唇阖动着，急急地说着什么，快得读不出口型。

男孩愣怔在原地，像颗棋子般纹丝不动。

Bella放开了按住Arthur肩膀的手，她感觉他就快要倒下去了似的。可他还笔直地站在那里，似长在沙地里的白桦。

女人眼泪突兀地流了出来，又飞快地用手抹去。她捂住脸猛地转过身，钻进了等待她很久的车里。

车门没关，从男孩所站的地方，可以很清楚地看见坐在车里的女人低下的头颅，被手捂住的脸，垂于颊边的黑发。

男孩静静站立，像一个被停掉了发条的小木偶，再听不见外部的所有声音。

车门最终被关上了，发动机响起，引擎作用，轮胎转动，汽车疾驰而去，将身后的所有都远远抛开。

男孩的身体重重地晃了一下，他跳起来跑到铁门处，手抓着上面的栏杆，仰着头向汽车远去的方向一个劲地望着。

他大声地呼喊出声。

Bella的瞳孔里倒映出年轻人苍白的脸，他双唇轻颤，喃喃地道：

“Mum……”

注：阿尼玛（Anima），荣格认为的人类人格中四种主要原型之一，是男性潜意识中女性一面的具象化。


	13. 13

13.

  


我喜欢上了一个男人。

——William Eames

  


  


发现男孩突然不见了后，Bella立刻看向Arthur，他还在，脸上带着身在梦中的恍惚。

“她想带我走，去意大利，”他慢慢地说，犹如梦呓，“那是她的梦想，她能在那自由自在地画画，而不是当一个高级主管的夫人，困在这栋房子里。”

金发女郎蓝色的眼里染上了不忍的情绪，动了动唇，终究没有唤他。

她想，让他说出来吧，你不是想了解他吗，这就是他的秘密。说出来他会好过，你也能知道他的过去。

可她一点也不想看到Arthur难过，这让她揪心。

  


“小时候，有人问我长大了想做什么，我就会说想当个画家。你知道为什么吗？”他的脸色渐渐好了些，眼眸里重现出神采来，她相当熟悉的光彩。

  


Baby，世界上有很多很多美丽的东西，它们有的可以保留很久，有的却只能存留一瞬。可是，如果能把它们画下来，留在这些画布上，美就能够被永久记录。

画家所做的，就是将美留住的工作。

  


彼时他年纪尚小，不清楚什么是素描什么是装饰，甚至分不清水彩和水粉。但是也会按捺不住往白纸上涂抹的本能，想画出记忆里天高海阔的冲动。

  


她走以后，蜡笔画板颜料水彩纸都被父亲收进储物室。他没有抗议，他已经失去了画画的兴致，碰到这些东西时定会想起她。

想起她站在打算乘坐离开的车前对他说，跟我走吧。

如果那时候跟母亲走了会怎么样呢？

如果不曾放弃画画会怎么样呢？

如果他去了意大利，现在的他又会是怎样呢？

……

有的道路一旦走过，就不会再有第二次选择的机会。

可假如能让时光倒流，回到那个A与B的选项前，你又会做出什么样的选择？

你能保准你所做的选择一定会比曾经的那个好吗？

  


从前他像母亲，热情，机灵，是五月的阳光；后来他越来越像父亲，冷静，沉着，是秋天的树叶，金红得让人心绪平和，也带着怅惘。

多年后的一天，父亲对他提起母亲，男人温和的笑容带出额头的皱纹，Arthur，当年你为什么没跟你母亲走呢？她是爱你的。

年轻人坐在父亲身边，寂静无声。

他知道她爱他，他其实从没恨过她，尽管当初的选择确确实实让他感到痛苦。假如那时的他能预先知晓未来的十几年他都没有再见到她一面，痛苦将会加倍。

他没有对父亲说出实话。

  


“我想过，要是能回到这一天，我会不会选择和她一起离开父亲，去意大利，”他幽深的黑色眼睛与Bella对视，“答案是，我不知道。”

  


***

  


**你会猜到的对吗，我想过不只一次，如果那天我没等到洗完满桶的衣服，而是直接去迷宫书店，从书架上拿下那本书，翻开，看见他想告诉我的话，也许我就会义无反顾地去找他。**

**但是我没去，别问我为什么，我自己也不知道。**

  


***

  


父亲是个认真严谨一丝不苟的人，和浪漫得满脑子不切实际念头的母亲是两个极端。这样的两个人为什么会结婚，甚至生下孩子？

面对儿子的问题，父亲靠在沙发里想了很久。

最后他说，我明白我和你母亲的个性相差太多，强行凑在一起可能会让大家都痛苦，这些她也很清楚。

可是没办法啊，男人轻轻笑起来，我爱她，她也爱我。我们不愿意连尝试也不做就放弃彼此。只可惜，尝试失败了。

那时他望着窗外的冷杉树想，这也是选择吧。做出选择后，再无后悔余地。

倘若没执拗地要试验药剂，他不会知道，原来自己一直记得，他还以为他早已释怀。

  


“哈，真是自讨苦吃，”Arthur一手拍上额头，冷不防道，“‘眷念’……怪不得没人想用，看来剂量最好轻一点，我怕Rossetti承受不住。”

Bella无声地望了望天，她打从心底里佩服他，在这种情况下还惦记着任务。

  


“让我一个人呆一会儿，好吗？”他侧过脸，柔声问。

他并不像他看上去那样好。Bella忧心忡忡地望着他，明媚的脸上满是关切。

Arthur转过身去，抬头望着庭院里那棵高大的冷杉，透过树叶枝干，细碎地洒下一地阳光。

他闭上眼睛，感觉着微风吹过发梢，好像能听见从很遥远的地方传来的风笛声。

那么辽远，悠长，有如时光。

他的心里莫名的平静。

  


金发女子露出奇怪的表情，像是在压抑着什么，手紧握成拳，手臂向上抬起伸向他……最后默默放下，转身离去。

幸好背对她的Arthur什么都看不到。

  


年轻人在门廊前的阶梯上坐下，静静地望着自动洒水机喷出的水珠，像喷泉般落在满院草坪上。

肘支住膝，手掌托着下巴。他忽地想起了Eames，他现在在做什么呢，会不会已经等得不耐烦。

他想起那天晚上Eames问他的最后一个问题。

  


“来问个小问题吧，你知道哪一种感情始终如影随形，伴你一生吗？”Eames双手按住沙发的靠背，站在Arthur身后低声说。声音低沉，语调蛊惑。

Point man的脑海里霎时闪过很多个单词，它们有些看上去像是答案，有些则毫无可能性。他转头，发丝摩擦过沙发套上的百合花纹，眼眸深处仿佛有火苗在摇曳。

“我知道。”最后，他冷静地说。

  


是害怕，是畏惧，是胆怯，它们深藏于心。

不得不做选择的时候，他很害怕。怕迈出一步后，从此跌进陌生的世界，也怕裹足不前，将会错失更多。

  


他又想起了Rossetti，她和Edward之间的纠葛缠绵。他猜他们也在害怕，就像Rossetti信中所说的那样：

**那就是我们骄傲着不肯说出口，也害怕着说出口之后的改变。于是我们谁也不说，谁也不去捅那层窗户纸。**

**顺其自然吧，总有一天能说出来的。**

  


骄傲是因为害怕，矜持是因为害怕，她最终没去迷宫书店，失去了与他解开误会的最后机会，也是因为害怕。

他终于懂得为什么Eames能肯定地说不需要对迷宫书店做出任何改变。

  


**我记得呀，我记得**

**苍郁高耸的冷杉**

**我总以为它们的树梢**

**已经触到蓝天**

**那是孩子的无知哟**

**如今我怅然发现：**

**儿时离我那么近的天堂**

**如今越去越远**

**……**

  


他眯起眼睛，视线里的一花一草一树，都和他记忆中的一模一样。

幼时的他跑过草坪，洒水机忽然喷出水，溅了他一身。

空气里纷纷落下的晶莹水花，也如记忆里的那样，别无二致。

  


***

  


Bella朝来时的回廊走去，双扇门在她身后关闭。

走了数米后，她的身影消失了。

  


***

  


男人睁开眼睛，没第一时间拔去手臂上的针管，而是偏头去看身边仍然沉睡的那人。

蓝绿色瞳仁深邃如海，一眼望不到底。

目光深注，他细细地端详着那人的面庞，视线细密地依次掠过光洁的脸颊，紧闭的双眸，微微蹙起的眉头，还有沉醉在怀念中的表情。

  


这样正大光明的私窥，纵然forger的面皮厚如城墙，也难免尴尬和歉然，不，不止这些，那里头甚至还交杂着一丝怜惜——

  


粹不及防的，某种复杂到莫可名状的情感突然从心头涌起。他的手不由自主地伸向他，指腹差一点就要碰到他的脸。那是理智全然控制不了的欲望，身体里的每一根血管里都在沸腾，他想碰他，想得不得了。

为什么刚才没有给他一个拥抱呢，我应该抱住他的……

他深深后悔。

  


他很清楚这种微妙的感觉来源于何。

真是再糟糕不过了，他轻声喟叹。

  


  


注：所引诗歌出自托马斯·胡德《我记得呀，我记得》

  


  


  



	14. 14

14.

真见鬼，我居然觉得他的脸很亲切。

——Arthur Callahan

Point man从一个很长的梦中醒来，像是在水里游过了十英里的路程，疲倦而放松，皮肤都泡得泛白起皱。

“我睡了多久？”他抬起手抵着额头，呻吟着问。

“十分钟，如你所愿。”有个声音回答他，听上去离他很近。

他放下手，看见Eames离得极近的脸。不知怎的，那张并不陌生的面孔让他心慌意乱，下意识地向沙发内侧靠了靠。

男人像是没发现他的闪躲，十分自然地揉了揉他的头发，手下的力度分外温柔。

Arthur怔怔地看着他，一时忘了打开他的手。

他们看着彼此，目光却仿佛穿透了身体，一直望见最隐秘的灵魂深处。

Arthur觉得自己该说点什么，他抬眼看了看四周，“Yusuf呢？”

“走了，”Eames漫不经心道，“他说怕你醒后找他算账，他猜你在梦中的经历不太愉快。”

他直视Arthur的眼睛，“他说的对吗，你看见了什么？”

Arthur垂下眼睫，他不想说，这是他的事，跟Eames无关。还有，或许正因为问他的人是Eames，这让过往的秘密变得更加难以启齿。

“是你坚持要试验的，结果如何？”男人声音沙哑，语气并不咄咄逼人，但却带着引诱的成分，让人难以抗拒。

Arthur自沙发上坐了起来，他侧过目光，唇边泛起一个轻松的微笑，“我见到了一个倾城倾国的大美人。”

Eames睁大了双目，他脸上的表情蓦地古怪，“你……”

托着下巴的point man一脸神往，“她真美，简直是梦中情人的范本。”

Eames大声地咳嗽起来，一连咳了好几下。

“嗓子不舒服？”Arthur笑，“喝点下午茶吧，虽然已经没了甜点。”

他站起身，拍了拍手，气定神闲地说：“该干活了，Mr. Eames，我们有好多事要做呢。”

他还是那个负责的point man，认真得一丝不苟；也是那个在海德公园自由滑行的年轻人，活力充沛，恣意率性。

在他的身上已经完全看不到一分一毫那个站在门廊里，怔怔望着坐在疾驰远去的汽车里的母亲，兀自恻然怅惘的男孩的影子了。

Eames忽地想起那位满头棕色卷发的前女友，分手那天她犀利地指出他的无情： **你和谁在一起都跟做研究似的，把那个人琢磨透了你就没兴趣了。你在研究别人的时候还把自己藏起来，不肯让别人知道你怎么想的。**

他想其实不是这样，她说的并不完全对。

人总是一边提防着小心隐藏，一边期待着被发现。当你爱上了某人，你是会希望他能够了解你的。你盼望着他能够察觉你每一丝情绪的变化，知道你何时欣喜何时悲伤，清楚你为何开心为何失落，只有他看得见你不为人所知的一面，也只有他明晓你所有的完美和不完美。

而你，同样渴望了解他。

Susan Rossetti把人的相爱称为宿命，是上帝的恶作剧，他让我们带着缺憾出生，如果想要变得完整，只有找到那个你爱他，他也爱你的人。

**我们在看着彼此的时候，在彼此的眼睛中看见自己的时候，我们终于觉得自己是完整的了。**

方才震荡过的心又一次地不平静，他蓦然惊觉，就在刚刚，当Arthur醒来他们四目相对，那一瞬间的电光石火。

他体验到了何谓“完整”，那是一种难以言说的，莫大的满足感。

***

有多少人一觉醒来，猛然发觉自己难以自拔地爱上了某人呢？

有多少人活到快到而立之年，才惊觉自己竟然为同性而心动呢？

有多少人纠结地内伤，由于对象太特别，时机太不对，而无法坦然地告白呢？

好吧，对Eames先生来说，这真的算不上是最糟糕的景况，他经历过的比这更糟糕的事情多了去了。

“被一群野象撵在身后疯狂追赶或是被几十个拿着武器的人围攻”都比“哦不，我对一个不久前还差点跟我打一架的point man有意思了”要困难多了对吧？

他尽情地模拟着当Arthur听到他的表白时露出的表情，他很可能会挑起眉毛一脸嘲讽，Eames，你已经无聊到这种地步了吗？我从没听过这么拙劣的玩笑。

不，darling，我是认真的。

哦，是么，那么你是从何时起爱上我的？

从我偷偷进入你的梦里开始，看到你伤心我也不会快乐，所以……

My god，这样不行，如果他敢这么说的话，Arthur绝对会杀了他。他可是预先警告过他别跟过来，可他还是把警告置之脑后。

他明白他所看见的过往对Arthur的意义，那等于把对方赤裸裸地扒开，让五脏六腑都裸露在他眼前。

Arthur不是他盗梦的目标，他明明知道。他不应该去做多余的事情。

当他挽起衬衫袖子，不在意地瞥了眼胳膊上的刺青时，药剂师带着怜悯的口吻道：“他会揍你的。”

“他不会发现，”自信的笑容出现在forger的脸上，“别忘了我是干什么的。”

药剂师认命地拽出另一根橡胶管，“你在自讨苦吃。”

没错，我就是在自讨苦吃。但是这种兴奋期待，迫不及待地想要去了解一个人的心情，是多久不曾有过了？

***

Arthur从厨房里探出身，对着趁机躺上沙发的Eames皱起眉头。

“Eames，你还打算在那赖多久？”

Forger悄悄叹了口气，用靠枕盖住脸。

他此时躺着的地方，Arthur刚才躺过，身下还残留着来自他身体的温度，柔软温暖，甚至还有他的气息，清新得像薄荷饼干。

这一切都让他深深留恋，让他不想起来。他觉得自己正在不幸地变成一个变态，而那个始作俑者还不肯放过他。

“Mr. Eames？”

听到这种语气，他知道不起来不行了。

Eames吸溜了下鼻子，从靠枕下偷偷看向point man的眼神明显带着怨念。

那人抱着手臂居高临下看过来，眉梢上挑，额头现出细细的抬头纹，薄薄的嘴唇抿出一条笔直的线。

他什么都不知道。

“Darling……”他坐起来，只说了一个字就闭上了嘴巴。

这时候他真心庆幸一直对他使用这样的称呼，这让他能够肆无忌惮地像对属于自己的情人一样地叫他，并能为内心那点私密的欢愉暗自高兴不已。

Point man愣了愣，随即，像Eames所猜测的那样，语带威胁道：“我给你五秒钟，再不从沙发上起来的话……”

他果然没察觉，forger想。

他没发现那句darling的语气全无以往的戏谑，而是近乎虔诚的郑重温柔。

***

“你看。”point man从房间里拿出一大块硬纸片，用磁铁指针将它钉在他们的讨论板上。

Eames看出那是迷宫书店的场景结构图，他画得真好，他想。假如Arthur不曾经历过梦中往事，现在可能已经是个小有名气的画家。不过那样他们便不会有相识的机会，即使他突发奇想去美术馆观光，也不大可能正好遇见画的作者。

那样突发的概率，比中彩票头奖还难。

“你没有做改动。”他语气平淡地说。

“嗯，”Arthur侧过脸看向他，眸色沉静，“我想，你说的对。”

Eames悲哀地发现他听见他的肯定后心情一下子变得兴奋，仿佛有几个小天使围着他吹喇叭撒彩带。

“我有句话想对你说。”Arthur背对着他，抱着手臂看着讨论板道。

他的心好似被提到了悬崖边上。

“我很高兴接受了这个任务，谢谢你邀请我来。”年轻人语速极快，然而他的话里满是真诚。

Eames看见他的耳朵在发红，不过，也许只是阳光下的错觉。

现在还不是时候，他想。他努力让自己的心安静下来，停止喧嚣。


	15. 15

15

今天是个特别的日子。

——Arthur Callahan

Rossetti躺在床上望着窗外，天色灰蒙蒙的，像是冬天里常见的那样。她知道现在还是夏天，可对一个缠绵床榻的老人来说，是冬天还是夏天，又有什么区别。

今天Morris不在，她清楚热心肠的老朋友是去了救济会。当Morris有事出门的时候，负责照顾她的就是不远处那位正在关上卧室窗户的年轻护士。

她看着她苗条的身姿和灵活的动作，忍不住想年轻真好。看见年轻人总会想起很久很久之前，她也还是个二十多岁的姑娘的时候。

过去的时光，这种句子总让人鼻子发酸。

她眨眨眼，虽然知道自己是不会掉泪的，她的眼眶干涩得厉害。小时候妈妈对她和姐姐说眼泪是血做的，不到万不得已千万别哭。

于是她告诉自己不能哭，一直到她活到没有眼泪的年纪。

真奇怪，为什么今天老是想起些不愉快的事情。

她的目光停留在窗户那，此刻它们被关得严严实实。她猜护士是出于怕下暴雨的考虑，这几天的阴霾天气总是一副要下不下的样子，让人悬着颗心，分外恼人。

有人推开了卧室的门，是Jack，老George的新助理。她很喜欢他，他身上有种她很久没见过的绅士派头，一种如今罕有的彬彬有礼和体贴。

“好久不见。”他跟她打招呼。

“我感觉确实很久了，”她微笑，“我还惦记着你没读到的部分呢。”

他露出歉意的表情，在床边的扶手椅上坐下，拿起旁边早就准备好了的书翻到夹着书签的那页，眼神在问她：可以开始了吗？

她细细打量了下他，发现他的穿着很正式，三件套的西装让他看上去成熟许多，“你今天有约会？”她开起玩笑。

Jack顿了顿，慢慢笑起来，他柔声说：“是啊，今天是个很特别的日子。”

特别的日子……她不禁又羡慕了起来。

对她来说，不会再有特别的日子了。

她闭上眼睛，很快，就听见他缓慢低沉，带着温柔意味的声音在耳边响起。

***

**农夫走的时候对天鹅再三叮嘱，面包放在篮子里，水盛在碗里。我很快就回来，如果觉得不耐烦就来找我，你知道我在哪里。**

**天鹅等他的脚步声远去后才从翅膀下伸出头，扑扇起翅膀，它们跟从前一样灵活，随时能助他翱翔天空。**

**他一步一脚印地走到木屋门口，抬头望着蓝天，心里有种渴望在抓挠个不停。天鹅鼓起翅膀，极优美的，一次又一次地扇动。**

**然而他的双脚还留在地上。**

**他痛恨自己的犹豫。**

**他没告诉农夫自己已经痊愈，他不想跟他道别，他害怕农夫会说些挽留的话。**

**你是个王子，没必要留恋一个粗俗的人类。他对自己说，随即被某个字眼吓到，留恋，开什么玩笑。**

**你该回天鹅公国，而不是呆在一个农夫的木屋里虚度光阴。他救了你帮助了你，而你将来会报答他，这样就够了。他近乎冷酷地对自己下着命令。**

**农夫翻弄着天地，锄头一下一下探进土地深处，他的生活日复一日，年年如此。可现在不一样了，那只美丽的天鹅和他生活在一起。**

**他的心突然变得柔软，像缠绕在纺车上的羊毛。**

**这时，他听见一阵翅膀扇动的声音，乘着风扶摇而上，越飞越高。**

**心重重地沉了下去。**

**农夫低着头，紧紧盯着地面。他终究还是走了。**

**他早该想到他留不住他。**

**天鹅公国对于王子的归来举行了盛大的典礼，三百只天鹅在湖上起舞，舞会举行了整整一百天。**

**王子还是那样英俊高贵，所有的天鹅都不由地在他面前屈下颈项。**

**有些心思敏锐的天鹅发现了，王子似乎并不开心，他静静地游在湖边，远远地看着天鹅们伸展翅膀。**

**到了舞会的第九十九天，王子展开双翅，猛地向空中飞去。**

**天鹅们抬头望着王子的身影消失在远方，他们从没见过王子飞得这么快。**

**天鹅飞到一半才发觉自己的头上还戴着王冠，这可不是能让人类看见的东西。他从小就听着有关人类是如何贪婪残忍的故事长大。**

**他想起了农夫，他相信他不会为了王冠伤害他。**

**这些天他始终想着他，从没有忘记过。他走得匆忙，连句感谢的话也没有对他说。一个有礼貌的王子不该做这样的事情。**

**见到他的时候首先要说谢谢，然后他会问问农夫想要什么，只要是他的能力所及，他都会满足他。**

**他边飞边想，看见农夫的木屋在视野里越来越近。心里有种叫做高兴的情绪在蔓延，尽管他绝不会承认这点。**

**他停在木屋门前，门开着，他激动地走进去。**

**什么都没有。**

**没有人，没有锅灶，没有被子，没有一丁点曾有人在这里生活过的迹象。地上落满了灰尘，屋角结满了蛛网。**

**农夫离开了，只有上帝才知道他去了何方。**

**天鹅的心忽然空了一大块，冷风从里面灌进灌出，把缺口拉扯得愈发大。他扭头冲向天空，飞到高处，忽而向下飞去。**

**他绕着木屋一圈又一圈地盘旋，翅膀里像结满了霜，沉甸甸的拉着他往下坠落。**

**最后，他再次降落在门口，望着木屋看了很久。**

**森林里的生灵们发现木屋前的痕迹时，天鹅已经飞走很久了。金灿灿的王冠放在门前的草地上，像是从草里长出来的似的。它们从没有见过这么漂亮的东西。**

**故事讲到这里就该结束**

**除非还有吸引眼球的噱头**

**别问它有什么寓意**

**也别问它是真是假**

**有一只灰雀从我窗前飞过**

**他告诉了我这个故事**

**我问他农夫去了哪里**

**天鹅又飞往何方**

**他讥笑一声扇动翅膀：**

**我建议你把它忘掉**

**就当一切都不曾发生**

**……**

***

年轻人合上书，站起身与不知何时走进来的男人目光相对，彼此皆是心领神会。

手提箱在屋子中间打开，药剂师已经准备好了。

他们各自找了个地方坐下，相邻的扶手椅被男人和他占据，药剂师只好让护士再拿个够宽的椅子过来。

淡蓝的药剂注入针管，男人们露出手臂，紧张又兴奋。

***

**“温迪，跟我走吧，去讲故事给那些孩子们听。”**

**温迪当然很高兴接受邀请。但是她说：“啊，彼得，我不能去。妈妈找不到我该多么着急！况且，我不会飞呀！”**

**“我教你飞。”**

**“是吗，我要学会飞多有意思呀！”**

**“我教你怎样跳上风的背，这样就可以飞走了。”**

**“真的？”温迪高兴地叫了起来。**

彼得潘的塑像竖立在这里多久了呢，她想不起来，她甚至搞不懂现在是什么年份。她只能看出来眼前的景象大概是在六月中，也可能是七月，管它呢。

英国的冬天到七月才会完，到八月又来了。心头无端冒出这样一句话，她习惯性地去想这句话是谁说的。她的记忆力已经大不如前，于是她想了很久。

纷杂的记忆像闪电一样在脑中乍然出现又迅速消失，快得教人绝望。她就这样带着绝望的心情，徒劳无功地想着一句不知打哪跑出来的话。

“我可以坐在这吗？”

声音咬字清晰，颇为缓慢，像怕她听不清。一个戴着棒球帽的年轻男孩背着光躬身问她，她看不清他的脸——大半被帽檐挡住——只能看到略尖的下巴和薄薄的嘴唇。他气质清爽，带着新鲜的薄荷味。

她不讨厌他，他很有礼貌，声音也很好听，莫名的，她还对这个男孩有一种说不明白的熟悉感。

得到她的允许后，男孩在她身边坐下。她看见他的侧脸，美好而干净，带着柔和的线条，使人心生安定。

她突然开口：“The English winter-ending in July,to recommence in August.这句话是谁说的？”

男孩歪着头，想了想，很快笑了：“George Gordon.”

对，是George Gordon，她早该想起来才对。

“这句话未免让人不快，”男孩说，“‘如果冬天之后还是冬天，人们何时才能将春天盼望？’”

这回她的大脑反应极快，“劳伦斯·宾·扬的《召唤青春》。”

“您的记忆力真好。”男孩柔声道。

Rossetti却没有回应，她愣愣地低着头，忽然伸出双手，翻来覆去地看了又看。肯辛顿花园的阳光让一切都无所遁形，她清清楚楚地看清手上堆积的褶皱和难看的斑点。

**耀目的太阳留在你的头上，带给我力量……**

**我已经这么老了。**

她这样想，太阳的温度让她有些晕眩。

“我是不是说了什么冒犯的话？”男孩小心翼翼地，试探着问。

她回过神，“不，只是想起了些以前的事情。”

“您很喜欢玩这样的游戏吗？”

游戏……她的心跳倏地急促起来，一个危险的征兆，她很清楚自己的身体负担不起太过激烈的情绪，她开始尽量镇定地做着深呼吸，让自己冷静下来。

“什么……游戏？”为了不让男孩发觉到异样，她平静地反问。

“猜一句话的游戏，猜这句话是从哪里跑出来的游戏。”男孩不经意地说。

Rossetti微微眯起眼，这让她被阳光刺痛的眼睛舒服了些。视野里是满地的朦胧绿色，那一点点金色则来自彼得潘塑像的反射。

“嗯，”她说，“过去，曾经有过。”

男孩没再说话，他似乎被戴安娜的喷泉吸引住了全部的注意力，正凝神望着。

过了很长的时间，像那只代表永恒的鸟儿刚刚在石头上磨了下喙尖。

女人苍老而悠缓的声音仿佛来自放上唱片机的老唱片，随着指针的摩擦悠悠响起，带着年轮般的质感。

“Did you ever have a feeling

That you wanted to go

And still have the feeling

That you wanted to stay.”

（你是否曾经有过那样的感觉，你想一去不回头，却仍然去意徘徊，渴望留下？）

男孩垂着目光，又过了很久，他说：“是的，就像此时。”

他从长椅上站起身，侧着身对她说：“不嫌我唐突的话，能请您喝杯热可可吗？”

***

穿着白大褂的Eames和Yusuf一起把熟睡的老人放上担架抬进救护车里时，还不忘扭头对Arthur夸赞一句，不赖嘛。

手里转着棒球帽的point man面无表情地跟着他们上了车。公园里的游人们依然懒散地散着步，谁都没注意到这边的心怀鬼胎。

谢天谢地，Rossetti的情绪还算稳定。

“去哪儿？”Yusuf打着方向盘，问道。

“皇家医院，”Arthur抢在Eames前头说，“偷偷开进车库旁边，这时间不会有人注意到。”

“除非那些疗养的老兵突然从病床上爬起来对你开枪。”Eames补充。

“听上去很危险。”药剂师声音抖了抖。

“每一次任务都是一次冒险，你得快点习惯。”Arthur干脆地说。

Eames看了他一眼，两人目光相撞，眼里都有笑意。

他们飞快地握了下对方的手，像在举行个必须经历的仪式。很快地，他们进入了梦境的第二层。


	16. 16

16.

看来，你要承我的情了。

——William Eames

“Darling.”他说。

“嗯？”

“Darling.”第二遍。

“有话快说。”

“Darling……”

实在是忍无可忍。

Point man压抑着怒气回头瞪了他一眼，重重地朝身旁的墙面踢了一脚。

Eames小心地注意着他的手枪，Arthur的手指正停在扳扣上，还有那双靴子，他尽量不去想如果被靴底的钉踩中脚面会怎样。

“我不是在批评你，”他斟酌着字句，“只是，你可以不用太过完美主义的。”

Arthur猛地转过身，直视着他。他握枪的那只手垂在身侧，袖子肘部裂了道口子露出里面的衬衫条纹，刚才两人夺路狂奔时他的胳膊擦上了墙边一块金属凸起，可能是窗户的遗迹。

他的刘海散覆额前，甚是狼狈。

“什么意思？”他冷冰冰地说。

Eames往旁边移动一步，离他远了些，才开口道：“看看周围，我真以为自己回到了峥嵘岁月，太凄惨了。”

Arthur皱着眉，刚想说点什么，防空警报声遽然响起，尖锐得差点刺穿他的耳膜，激起脑中一阵轰鸣。他几乎要认为自己从此将不幸失聪。

从Eames脸上的表情看，他也不大好受。

连续不断的警报声终于停歇，Arthur深吸了一大口气。

“Eames，你认为我们现在看到的，都是我的作品？”他平心静气地说，“我也想知道，本来该在切尔西的我们，为什么会在东区？”

Eames没搭腔，他从墙边防备地往外窥探，该死的，外头比刚才更混乱。他们藏身的巷子被发现不过是个时间问题。

与其责怪Arthur的完美主义，不如先内省一下自己的乐观主义，眼前的情况明显和Eames先生原先设想的差别太多。

当他们下到第二层，便迎接了意想不到的洗礼。一块弹片嗖地飞进距离他们最近的那扇落地窗，玻璃瞬时炸开，像一记在空中放响的礼花，四散飞溅开来。

这还不算最糟糕的，没等摸清地形，一群携带武器的人便开始朝他们攻击，他们像是被空投到战场上的伞兵，等不及站稳脚跟就要投入战斗。

浓黑的烟雾从耸入云端的烟囱群里笔直地往上冒，垃圾桶东倒西歪，不知谁往里面塞过一些动物的尸体，已经腐烂得不成形状，只有那股令人作呕的气味夹着呛人的黑烟在空中弥漫。

走在这种气味中的人们衣衫褴褛，面色阴沉冷酷，眼里带着充满恶意的冷漠。几个脏兮兮的男人追着他们开枪，明显表示他们不受欢迎。不管这些东西是什么，投射还是防御者，都让他们吃了不少苦头。

原本整洁的长靴覆上了厚厚的灰尘，夹克外套上溅满了泥土，盗梦者们的打扮变得跟那些暴动者一样蓬乱不堪。

“东区在骚动……”Eames低声骂了句粗话，“Albert怎么没跟Rossetti说清楚他要去的是这么个地方。”

“他不想让心爱的女人担心，”Arthur挤过来，两个人身体紧贴到一块，显得空间越发狭窄，“别管他了，我们得想个办法离开这儿。”

拎着长枪的暴动者们在大街上来回梭巡，偶尔响起几点零星的枪声和惨叫，听得人心里直发毛。

“你猜Susan现在在哪儿？”Arthur冷不丁说，这时他靠过来朝外眺望，头等于是搁在Eames的肩膀上，近得能数清楚彼此每一次呼吸。

Eames觉得肩膀像被火灼了似的，一副见鬼的样子往旁边退开，嘴里下意识念叨着：“谁知道，伯里邸宅？迷宫书店？”

Arthur没发觉他的异常，他抬起手腕看了看表，脸色十分难看，“快没时间了。”

“真不幸，目标丢了，我们也被困住。要么跑出去被那些人打死，要么呆在这一直等到德国人往下丢炸弹，”Eames嘴角扯了扯，“不管哪个选项，任务都要失败了，谁让我们走错了地方。”

他说着丧气话，脸上却依然一派轻松，像是任务的成功与否他压根不在乎。他说完就摒住呼吸防着Arthur随时可能挥过来的拳头，以point man的行事风格，是绝不甘心半途而废的，他了解他。

Arthur握着手枪的手指僵得发疼，汗水将刘海黏在额前，“Eames，听我说，我刚想到，其实我们没走错，盗梦者和目标是连在一起的，如果我们在这里……”

男人静静地看着他。

他急急地说：“那么Rossetti也在这里。”

Arthur说完后忍不住期盼地看着Eames，他想听他会怎么说。

他不认为Eames是个轻言放弃的男人，他相信他想知道真相的企望不亚于他，不然他何必把他和Yusuf找来。他信自己对他的了解。

Eames忽然笑起来，伸手拨开他的刘海，手指轻擦过额头，一阵不可言说的电流穿梭，教人神经酥麻。

“老实说，我也在想这个问题，比起去迷宫书店找出他的遗言，她一定更想见他一面。”

他揽了下他的肩，用一种拥抱战友的姿势，“走吧，去把她找出来。”

***

她蹲在墙角瑟瑟发抖，全身的骨头都像散了架，酸疼得直刺骨髓。她闭上眼睛不去看正用枪抵着她的暴徒，她知道自己的生命危在旦夕。

如果马上就要死去，她不希望最后看到的画面是一张悍戾狠恶毫无人性的面孔。

刺耳的笑声让Rossetti不由得发冷，她感觉到那个男人在往后拉动扳机。

***

数日来忽隐忽现的雨意仿佛终于积攒到了时候，天空中密布的乌云笼罩住整个伦敦，所有的东西都浸染在深沉的黑暗里，凛冽的冷风吹得树木摇摇晃晃几欲倾颓。天上不时炸响数声惊雷，闪电明明灭灭，令人心生惶恐。

护士一动不动地盯着墙上的钟表，偶尔回过头扫一眼那些仍在沉睡中的面庞，除了印度人似乎还不错外，其他人像是在做噩梦般不安。

她第一次觉得时间走得是如此之慢。

雨水从天上争先恐后地砸向地面，数以亿万的雨珠狠狠地把自己的身体摔成几瓣。

入夏以来最猛烈的一场暴雨。

***

Arthur厌恶地把那具尸体踢到一边，走过去扶起Rossetti。这并不容易，老人几乎站不起来，她四肢发软，身体的重量全倚赖他的支撑。

“别怕，别怕，他死了……”他胡乱地安慰着，心里焦急地想Eames怎么还没过来。

从一群疯狂的暴徒手中抢到一辆汽车，亏他敢打这种主意。可是不得不这么做，如果他们想抢在醒来之前到达这趟路程的终点——迷宫书店，企图靠两条腿走到那简直是天方夜谭。

曾用枪口抵着Rossetti太阳穴的恶徒此刻自己的太阳穴里正往外涌着鲜血，Arthur的枪法很准，救下她仅仅需要一颗子弹。Eames看到他顺利解决了后低声跟他说了句话便跑开了。

他说，带着她到那条巷子的路口，听见我的暗号立刻冲出来。

他搀扶着Rossetti向他们说好的地方走去，她的身子不停发颤，手紧紧抓着他的手臂，手指几乎要嵌进肉里。他知道她刚刚遭遇了非常可怕的事情，于是咬牙忍着手臂上传来的疼痛，继续笨拙地安慰着。

“别害怕，他已经死了，他伤害不了你。”平日跟Eames斗嘴的好口才不知去了哪里，他卒然想起，对他和Eames来说，这只是个梦而已，就算被乱枪打死在这里，等醒来后也会恢复如初。

可对Rossetti不一样，她被强行带回一生中最惨痛的记忆。战争真实地发生过，她眼前所见的，都是曾经的真实世界。她确实经历过这些，并从此失去了至亲至爱的人们。

他记起了眷念的影响力。他忍不住深深地同情起她，尽管明知道同情徒劳无益。

她紧闭着眼睛，面容痛苦地扭曲，因为脸上那沟壑般的道道皱纹显得十分骇人和丑陋。

强制回忆会使人痛苦，不是每一段回忆都美好。

他不再试着去安慰她，他自己的心也在隐隐抽痛。

回想起过去，她会后悔吗？

为了曾经任性的骄傲，为了赌气而错失的宝物，还有仍然不能对彼此坦白的最后一面。从此她把自己关进了迷宫书店，那儿是她的城堡，她是永远孤独的女王。

他看着她就像看见多年以后的自己，有种近乎悲壮的怜悯。

在悔恨中一天一天变老，是对一个人最残忍的惩罚。

为什么不承认我爱他，为什么不把想说的话都说出来，为什么我们彼此相爱，最终却未能在一起……

当他听见Eames吹起的口哨声，看见那个男人带着熟悉的笑容朝他招手，Arthur缓了口气，没来由地感到放松和安心。

***

后来谁都记不清楚变故是怎么发生的，像是被按了快进的影片。他被Eames扑住，重重地倒向地面时，还紧紧攥着Rossetti的手，想着她可别受伤。

Eames离开了他的身体，途中身子趔趄了下，重重喘着粗气。等男人站得稳了，又伸手把他俩都拉起来。

男人动作粗暴地把他们塞进车里，然后走到另一边跳进车，车门关得震天响。

Arthur想问他怎么了，他朝他抛去个噤声的眼神，脚猛地一踩油门，沿着大路飞奔疾驰。

跟在车后的是不尽不休的枪声，仿佛不会有停下来的那刻。

不过那都没关系了，他们安全了。

Rossetti在后座上蜷缩起来，一言不发。Eames从后视镜里观察着她，用他惯有的轻松口气问：“小姐，你想去哪？”

她放下遮着脸的手臂，抖抖索索道：“你们去哪？”

“诺丁山，”他轻快地说，“带我弟弟回家。他不知死活地往东区跑，妈妈急得快要发疯。下次别这样了，亲爱的弟弟，我会担心死。”他朝Arthur挤挤眼。

“弟弟”白了他一眼。

她慢慢坐正，努力让声音重归平稳，她一字一句地说道：“先生，不介意的话，请在路过国王路的时候把我放下。”

“乐意之至。”他和Arthur交换了个眼神，快了，快了，大局已定。

***

和混乱的东区相比，切尔西平和得像处于另一个世界。

Rossetti从车门走下来后，没来得及道谢，年轻人们已经再度发动汽车离开了。她的心很乱，精神极不稳定，全靠一股说不清楚的力量支撑着她站在这里。

她转过身移动脚步，蹒跚着向84号迷宫书店那垂在风中的招牌走去，那串字母已经垂在那里度过几百个年头。

她没注意载她来此的汽车绕着斯隆广场转了一圈，最后停在国王路的尽头。

***

“她果然还是去了迷宫，”Arthur摇下车窗，“Mr. Eames，你的计划虽然漏洞百出，幸好还有点效果。”

他等着forger反驳，却久久未得回应。

浓郁的血腥味飘进鼻端，他乍然转头。

入眼处是被血染得通红的衬衫，forger刚艰难地解开外套最后一颗扣子。

Arthur眉头深锁，只觉全身血液都往头上涌，“什么时候……”他没再问下去，因为答案再清楚不过。不久前砸向地面的背部，那隐隐的疼痛足以提醒他。

Eames喘着气，大颗大颗的汗水从额头上渗出。他看见point man那难以置信的表情，撇了撇唇，带起一个Arthur已然很熟悉的，满不在乎的笑容：“情况好像不太妙。”

何止是不太妙！Arthur一时不知是该往他脸上揍一拳还是扒开他的衬衫帮他止血，当然，他只会选择后者。

男人显然是知道这点，才敢继续开着玩笑，“你真粗鲁，温柔一点嘛。”

“闭嘴。”他硬邦邦地说。

男人不怕死地继续道：“动作快点，darling，你不想看看Rossetti拿的是哪本书吗？”

“不想。”他手下一用力，听见男人呼痛的呻吟，明知可能有做作的成分，还是情不自禁地放松了力度。

Arthur扯着绷带，一圈圈地环绕住男人的身体，他看见他身上的刺青，那么多意味不明的纹身，宛如诡异中透着瑰丽的图腾，散发出野性的性感。

他的指尖不时拂过那些刺青，灼热得像要燃烧。

Eames猛地握住Arthur的手指，急促的呼吸渐趋平和，他说：“谢谢，这样就够了。”

Arthur侧过头，耳根处明显在发红。

作为一个才被子弹穿透身体的人，Eames简直从容坚韧得可怕，“Rossetti已经进去两分钟，我们该过去了。”

Arthur蹙眉，瞅着他，“你坚持得住？”

“得试试看才知道。”苍白的脸上带着大咧咧的笑，Eames迅速地下了车，大步迈向迷宫书店。

“说真的，你没必要那么做。”Arthur追上来走在他身边，视线却避开了他。

Eames停下脚步，深深地看了他一眼，“恐怕，你是要承我的情了。”

Point man终于体会到了什么叫心乱如麻。

“救命的人情债，利息可是很高哦。”

Forger慢悠悠地在他耳边说。

他还是个混蛋，彻头彻尾的混蛋。Arthur闷声不吭地想。

***

汹涌的暴雨似乎在渐渐变缓，然而窗外仍是一片漆黑，分不清是白昼还是夜晚。窗玻璃外被涂上了层厚厚的水流，从里向外望，什么都看不见。

护士走到窗边拉上了帷幕，她想，夏天的雨总是来得快去得也快，可这场雨要到什么时候才会停呢。

窗帘拉拢，屋里只剩天花板上的那盏水晶吊灯在发着光。护士又看了下时钟，决定先去喝杯水。她嗓子无端的发干，已经好一会儿了。

她轻轻地走出卧室，没瞧见身后仍在睡梦中的人们所发生的变化。

相邻而坐的两个男人依然在梦的世界中行走，没扎针管的那只手都搭在扶手上垂着，近得快要相握。

不知不觉间两只手碰到了对方，很快地，手指亲密纠缠到一起，像是情难自禁。


	17. 17

17.

他是在对谁说话？

——Arthur Callahan

Rossetti站在书架前，注视着上面那一排排书名：月亮与六便士，都柏林人，铁皮鼓，浮士德，荒原，快乐王子，白痴，情人，无人生还……

书架的横板上刻着一行小字：书籍是整个人类的编年史，它将人类积累的无数丰富的经验，世代传承下去。

写下这些书的人有的还生活在世上，更多的已经死去。可当我们打开书籍，看到他们留下的字句，感受着智慧之光闪耀于字里行间，那是另一种生命之永恒。

肉体湮灭，而精神不死。

她低声念出了坎耶里的那句名言，面上露出了怀念的笑容。这间书店里的书对于她，就像是不期而至的老朋友。

真好，我又见到了它们，在我还活着的时候。

她的目光轻拂过那些书的脊背，移动得极为缓慢，像是在暗自害怕着突然看见什么令人心悸的东西似的。

铭心刻骨的过往从记忆的泉眼里哗啦啦地往外涌，她手忙脚乱地想把它盖住，却毫无作用。想起来了，什么都想起来了。她本来就不曾忘记过。

深埋在地底的盒子被一股不可抗拒的力量找了出来，它还是当初的那个样子，丝毫没有腐朽的迹象，锁孔依然闪闪发亮，而那把钥匙，就紧紧攥在她的手里。

她最终停在一排书前，书脊上的镶金字体折射出的光芒刺痛了眼睛，几欲落泪。

**答案就在那里。**

***

“你说她会在那里站到什么时候？”

“天知道。”

“还剩多少时间？”

“足够我们再喝杯咖啡。”

“Darling，我真爱你的幽默感。”

隔着木门上的玻璃框，正在窥伺目标的盗梦者们持续着毫无意义的对话。直到Arthur投来一记警告的眼神，Eames才暂时闭上了嘴。

可惜他安静不了多久，又瞧了眼像木头桩一样呆立在那里的老人，忍不住叹气出声：“这样下去不行。”

“还是直接去问她吧。”Arthur猛地挺直腰，就要推门而入。

Eames一把扯住他，不小心牵动身上的伤口，疼得龇牙咧嘴。

Arthur盯着他刚刚包扎过的地方，“别乱动。”

他听出来他的关切，不由眉开眼笑，“你在担心我？”

“我担心我的工作搭档，”Arthur抱着手臂，将话音重重咬在工作上，“为什么阻止我？”

他轻咳两声，学着Arthur的声调说：“嗨，你好，Rossetti，初次见面有些唐突，不过你可以把你男朋友的临终遗言告诉我吗？”

Arthur很想踹他一脚，要不是他为了他受伤的话。

“Eames，你当我是白痴吗？”

“绝对不敢，只不过，一定还有其他方法。”他笑着说，可惜嘴唇发白失了血色，让这话听上去有些靠不住。

Arthur望着他，片刻后笑起来，“我怎么觉得，这话我曾经对你说过。”

“也许我们已经交换了灵魂，”Eames挤挤眼，“过来，Arthur，我想到了个好主意。”

***

“你确定这是个好主意？”point man抬头仰视着书店二楼的那扇窗户，怀疑地问。

“不然怎么办，大门进不了只好另找条道，Arthur，你是不是不敢爬窗户？”Eames真诚地问。

Point man瞪了他一眼，脱下外套朝身后一扔，迅速卷起袖子。

“我先上去，”他低声吩咐着，“等我。”

他担忧地看了眼男人的伤口，想着一会儿要把他拉上来恐怕不太容易。

Eames望着他借着旁边店铺的窗棱三两下就爬进二楼窗户，动作利落灵活得像个猴子，不由莞尔。

Arthur站在窗边朝下抛救生绳，无声地喊：握住绳子，我拉你上来。

Eames却朝他摇了摇头，他的眼睛是那么明亮，一点都不像负了枪伤。Arthur一时恍惚，几乎忘了自己是在梦里。

男人悄然对他做着口型：相信我。

他眼睁睁看着男人朝迷宫书店的门口走去，一种焦灼不安的情绪涌上心头。一秒钟后，Arthur不得不做下决定，他转过身，轻手轻脚地朝楼梯处走。

他知道在那儿有一排书架可以挡住他。不管怎么说，毕竟在这里当了段时间的伙计，迷宫的布局他一清二楚。

但是该死的Eames，他到底想干什么！

***

当一个心心念念了很久的答案就摆在你的面前，你却不愿去看，有这种可能吗？

Rossetti目视前方，然而视野里却空无一物。

她下意识地在逃避，要不要打开它，看还是不看，如果答案和她想的不一样怎么办……

她还是害怕了，此时心跳正以不应有的过快速度跳动着，每一下都给她的身体带来很大的负担。

勇敢一点，去面对它，难道你不想知道他给你的最后的留言吗？

你的勇气去了哪里？

唉，勇气，这个词听上去真奢侈。

五十多年前，他来了，急急地对她说，Susan，我……

说完那句话后他走了，留给她持续至今的悔恨和疑问。

想到这，她险些要让自己相信，她是恨他的。

她抬手按住额头，太阳穴突突地鼓痛着，像还有个人在用枪抵着那儿。

冷不丁地，迷宫书店里响起了另一个声音。

“Susan？”

霎那间，她差点停止呼吸。

***

楼梯角的书架堪堪能遮住一个人的身影，Arthur握着枪，从书与书的缝隙间看向那边。这时，他发现自己竟然和Rossetti一样迫切，他真的很想找到让他付出无数心力的答案究竟是什么。

就像曾经面对过的所有问号，别心急，别丧气，它们终会有被解开的那天。

他睁大了眼睛，看着一个绝不可能出现的人推开迷宫书店的门走了进来。

***

看见他的那一刻，她以为自己已经死去。

他和多年前一样，一点都没变老，依然俊朗英挺，唇角微翘，眼里含着细密的温柔。

她颤着喉咙，说出了他的名字：“Edward……”

她从没奢望过能再见到他，即使是在梦里。

她看见那身深黄色的军装和那双干净的长靴停下了，Edward Albert正站在她的面前。

***

Arthur不可置信地望着那张面孔，谁知军官蔚蓝的眼睛朝他的藏身之处看来，迅速地眨了下眼，快得微不可觉。

他知道他是谁了。

***

她念出那个犹如禁忌的名字后就失去了言语的能力，她知道这一定是个梦，可眼前的场景如此鲜活，让人不禁想去相信所看见的一切，都是真实的。

他正凝视着她，唇边的笑轻柔似风，像怕惊扰了她似的。

“我猜你会来的，Susan，”他脸上带着近乎虔诚的光华，“我很高兴你来了。”

她的眼睛在酸胀发涩，她清楚这代表着什么。要是她还是个年轻的姑娘，此时定会泪如泉涌。

他看见了她的神色变化，眉头忍不住揪起。不管再过多久，他都会为她的痛苦而不快乐。

“也许我不该来。”她说。

他低下头，像一个犯了错的孩子，声音嗫喏：“对不起。”

然后他抬起头，坚定地说，“对不起，你不是我的朋友。”

他语气里斩钉截铁的距离感让她感到受伤，不由得倒退了一步。

停在她脸上的目光渐渐变得温柔深情，他叹了口气：“我绝不会对朋友产生异样的感情，可我对你有。”

***

Eames在说情话，对象是他们的目标。

Arthur抬腕看表，明明时间所剩无几，为什么他还是觉得指针走得太慢。

他还要站在这里听那个男人说多久的甜言蜜语？

假如不知道那个Edward Albert是个冒牌货，他是会为Susan感到高兴的，他理解她有多渴望能再见他一面。

可是那个人是Eames，他熟悉的搭档。他真想问问男人是从哪学来的，能把那些话说得如此甜蜜，如此深情，如此……真实。

好像他真的有一个让他为之沦陷，爱之深切的对象。

然而接下来听见的句子让Arthur皱起眉头，他为那些话感到迷惑，那个男人究竟是在对谁说话？

***

**能遇见你我很幸运，我最大的幸福，就是爱上了你。**

**我从没见过一个人能像你这样，让我为你心动不已。**

**你不会是我的朋友，我的搭档，或是别的什么，你应该是，也只能是我的爱人。**

**面对我心爱的人却装作若无其事，假装我并不爱你，是我干过最蠢的事情，我再也不想犯傻了。**

**有时候我想，或许在遇见你之前我就已经在爱着你了。**

***

“如果能再给我一次机会，我愿意用余生所有的时间去了解你。”他闭上了眼睛，像承担不住这句话带来的不甘，失落，和所有的懊悔和怜惜。

Rossetti一动不动地望着他，带着伤感和油然生出的释怀。她艰难地牵动自己的唇角，想做出笑的表情。

“可惜，我们都不再有机会了。”

他倏然睁开双目，眼中沉着深深的痛楚。

她垂下眼睫，一声很长的喟叹。

最后，她缓缓说道：“还记得你对我说过的那句话么，后来我每一次想起，都觉得是一语成谶。”

***

护士长舒了口气，总算到了他们说好的时间。她把耳麦塞进印度人的耳朵，按下IPOD的播放键。

这活可真够复杂的，下次给她再多的酬劳她也不干。

***

晴朗的天色骤然起了乌云，Yusuf谨慎地观察着车窗外的动静，庆幸着没被哪个脾气暴躁的退役军人发现。

过了会儿，他回头一看，他们还在沉睡。

那个老姑娘看起来仿佛正在经历前所未有的悲恸，point man手紧握成拳像在跟谁较劲，就连Eames都是一脸严肃。

他缩了缩脖子，幸好他没跟他们下到第二层。

“Non! Rien de rien

Non ! Je ne regrette rien……”

太好了！终于要结束了。

药剂师从驾驶座上扭过身子，将耳机戴在Arthur的头上。

***

“不！没什么

不！我一点都不后悔……”

从遥远天边传来的法国香颂飘入盗梦者们的耳朵，让他们精神一振，从眼前宛如被施了魔咒般的场景中清醒过来。

Rossetti却仿佛浑然未觉，她梦游一般痴痴地看着Albert的脸，不由自主地伸出手去。

她并没有试图触碰他，仿佛知道他只是一个幻影，是无论如何也接触不到。

她的手伸向身边的书架，食指掠过书脊上的凹痕，最终停在了一本书上。

那本书被抽离了书架，停在一个女人的手上。

军官看清了上面的书名，他的眼底深处闪过稍纵即逝的光。

“我一直都记得，你对我说的那句话。”她重复着。

于是她把她记忆中的，他对她说的最后一句话念了出来：

**“我所希望的一切有多少实现了呢？现在，当黄昏的阴影已经开始笼罩我的生命的时候，对于我来说还有什么比那飞快地消逝的晨雨春雷的回忆更新鲜、更珍贵的呢？”**

藏在书架后的point man将她沙哑的嗓音所说出的语句悉数收入耳中，答案明摆着，他已经知晓了那本书的名字。

Albert把想对Rossetti说的话藏在那里，Fleming为了得到迷宫书店而委托他们去寻找，而现在，那本书就在那儿。

她捧着书，低头看着封面的镶金字迹。Albert，不对，是Eames，他看见她手指颤抖着，那本书在她的手里摇摇欲坠。

时间快到了，醒来后他不会再顶着这张脸孔。

对Susan Rossetti来说，他是仅此一次的虚幻梦影。

**时间到了——**

楼梯角书架后的人影倏地消散，随即，活在她记忆里的军官也消失了。

唯有她还留在这个世界里，几万本书无言地环绕着她。

Rossetti没翻开书页，而是轻轻地把它放回原处，他写的是什么，她早就猜到了。

“如果还有机会……怎么可能呢。”她不由苦笑。

时光一去，永不再回。

***

护士拉开窗帘，雨停了，阳光从云层里透了下来。她回过头来，年轻俏丽的脸难掩好奇，“您睡得好吗？”

她没说话，头埋进被子里，张口含住枕套。她已经老得没有牙齿，嘴里的口水流下来染到了枕上。她突然想痛痛快快地哭一场，别管眼泪是不是鲜血做的，她不在乎。

然而干涩的眼皮，沉重的心脏都在提醒她，即使只是纵情哭泣这样简单的事情，她也做不到了。

她觉得自己好像做了一个很长很长的梦，可惜梦里经历的所有已然模糊，徒增惆怅。飞机从跑道上起飞，火车沿着铁轨行于大地，整个世界都悄然远去。

只有她的心还停在原地，恋恋不舍，却又轻松至极。

***

盗梦者们走出伯里邸宅来到街上，空气里满是噙着雨滴的树叶脉络气息，和经水洗过的泥土味，好像地球被翻了个个儿，惹得嗓子发干发痒。

Yusuf擦了擦额上的汗，告诉他们他打算去喝一杯，要一起去吗？

那两个人却像是说好了般婉拒了他的建议，异口同声地说他们打算随处走走放松一下。

药剂师摇摇头，冲他们挥了挥手告别。

街道上十分安静，行人寥寥。不过这些都是暂时的，很快人们就会走到室外，露天啤酒屋的桌椅会重新摆上街面，那家老唱片店也会再次放响歌谣。

“干得漂亮。”Eames挑起一侧眉毛，平平伸出一只拳头像是要跟他对碰一下。

Arthur犹豫了一会是不是要做这么稚气的动作。

终于，他伸出自己的手，松握成拳递了过去。

两只手的指骨轻轻碰了一下，两个人都忍不住笑起来。


	18. 18

18．

我决定当一个坏人。

——William Eames

咖啡咕嘟咕嘟地在壶里冒泡，没人去理会。

雨水冲洗过后的伦敦迎来了连续三天的晴天，阳光照进室内，让人也变得懒散起来。

Arthur抬头看了眼还在打电话的Eames，合上了手中那本《亚瑟王之死》，站起来朝厨房走。

伸手关了火，他熟门熟路地从柜子里翻出两个杯子。

深棕的液体倾斜着落入杯中，焦糖的香味柔柔地发散，热气氤氲着上升。

他捧着杯子喝了一口，相当久违的味道。任务已经完成，暂时不需要他进入梦境，那么偶尔喝点提神饮料也不错。

电话另一端的人不知道说了什么，Eames大声反问了句真的吗。

鉴于打来电话的人是他们的雇主，Arthur很难不好奇交谈的内容。

能让Eames也吃惊的事情，会是什么呢？

他相信绝不会是说他们任务失败的消息。那时候他清清楚楚地听见了Rossetti所说的，Albert最后的谜语。

听完第一个句子后，他就想起了曾在哪里看到过它们。他真心觉得这个答案再顺理成章不过。

**没有什么——能搅乱我的惆怅。——心又燃烧起来了……因为心不能不爱。**

书中的女主人公把这句诗念了一遍，心不能不爱。然后她蓦地发抖，站了起来，心里想不爱，但不可能！

书的名字叫做《初恋》，故事属于屠格涅夫。

他还在想着Rossetti的事情，任务解决后，Eames把书名和版式告诉了Fleming，剩下的事便和他们无关。不过Arthur这边还要繁琐些，他可是切实地在迷宫里当过伙计，和Rossetti的朋友们打过交道。

最舍不得他的人就是老George了，想再找到一个像他这样勤快机灵的伙计可不容易。Morris夫人听到他要离开的消息后也很惋惜，拉着他絮絮叨叨地说了很多话，直到躺在卧室里的Rossetti把她叫进去。

过了会儿，她又走了出来，手里拿着本书，眼角有些湿润。

Arthur看着她站在他身前，打开了那本《童话与歌谣》。

女管家将一张藏书票从书页里取出，递向他：“Susan想把这个送给你，感谢你为她念完了一个完整的故事。”

他恭敬地接过，看见那方小小纸片上，长大了的温迪提着裙子走过丁香花树。不可遏制地，她变成了大人，但永无岛和彼得潘，都将永远留在她的内心深处。

此刻那张藏书票就夹在他刚才在看的《亚瑟王之死》里，在得到Fleming的确认之前，他仍然住在Eames的公寓，白天的时候全靠看书打发时间。可尽管这样，他还是看得很慢，眼下他才看到梅林被湖中仙女设计拘禁。

有件事挺奇怪，虽然住在同一屋檐下，这三天来他俩几乎没有交流。各自干着自己的事情，偶尔目光相触，又迅速地错开。

Arthur捧着杯子发怔，他隐约地感觉到了有什么东西在他和Eames之间悄然发生。

他心里朦朦胧胧的，一会明白一会糊涂，像隔了层伦敦上空终年不散的浓雾。

他真的不知道那股难以言喻，扰人心神的情愫是什么吗？

嘴唇再一次贴近杯沿，竟没发现杯子早已空空。他微皱起的眉头上凝着挥之不去的苦恼，他怎么可能一无所觉。

正是因为已然察觉，才感到害怕。

***

“真可惜，咖啡凉了。”

男人终于挂上了电话，走到厨房找他，顺手拿起自己那只杯子喝了一口，低声嘟囔了句，索性将整杯一气喝尽。

“谁让你聊这么久。”他稳定心神，淡淡道。

男人盯着他瞧，他不由躲开了那道视线。

Eames笑得轻松：“Darling，Fleming带着书去见了Rossetti，猜猜发生了什么？”

“我可不是吉卜赛人，随身携带着预言水晶球。”

“他做好了打算，这回一定要让她答应留下迷宫书店。结果……”

他停住话，看见point man装作不在意却忍不住竖起了耳朵，心下好笑，很想伸手去摸摸他的脸。

“结果，还没等他拿出那本书，Rossetti就给他看了她修改后的遗嘱。上面说等她死后，迷宫就是他的了。但是有个条件，那就是他必须保持书店让它经营下去。巧合的是，这正是他所希望的。”

Arthur沉默了会儿，冒出一句：“她根本就不想卖掉书店。”

“是啊，她不想，那里有她那么多回忆。”Eames眨眨眼，“她亲爱的姐姐也清楚这点，所以才交代自己的儿子必须保住迷宫，她料到她的妹妹也许会坚持不住。”

**关于爱情的痛苦我帮不了她，但起码我愿意为她守住她曾经坚守的东西。我想我这个脾气倔强的妹妹多半会干些冲动的傻事，不管她长到多少岁都改不掉。**

Diana给儿子的遗嘱里用了她一贯直言不讳的口吻，没有多少情意绵绵的字句，但是Jeffreys看见了母亲对姨妈的挂念忧心，以及姐妹之间的深厚情谊。

他们终于知道了Jeffreys Fleming大费周折找来盗梦者的原因，该怎么说，竟然也在意料之内。

将我们连接在一起的，总是人与人之间的温情。

“Fleming得到了自己想要的东西，Susan也解开了心中的枷锁，而我们获得丰厚的酬劳，皆大欢喜。”Eames的口气有种故作的欢快。

接着，他看见point man背靠着料理台，头微微仰起，给了他一个温和有礼的笑容：“真是个好消息，皆大欢喜。”

只有Eames知道，所谓的皆大欢喜，并不是他的真心话。还少了些东西让这段已然消逝的时光不能称为完满，以至于无法画上一个称心如意的句点。

“任务完成，我也该回美国了。”Arthur不带任何情绪地轻叹了口气，“我想我得和你说声再见。”

握着杯子的手指忽地失了力道，他动了动唇，却不知道该说什么。

***

窗外的景色不停后退，计程车里很安静，安静得像并没有搭载两个沉默是金的乘客。他们并肩坐在后座，却如两个陌生人般局促拘禁，都在看向窗外，没有人先跟对方开口。

车子开过他们熟悉的街区，海德公园的草坪依然青绿，树木朝天空伸出苍劲的手臂，上面挂满了数不尽的叶片。等到了十月它们都会变成金红色，像随时准备展翅飞起的蝴蝶。

Eames远远地看着马术学生们骑着他们的爱马沿着外围大道怡然而行，蓦然想起那天上午，此刻坐在他身边的年轻人脱下外套踩上滑板，骄傲地对他说，你看好了。

然后，他看见了他是多么与众不同，给他意外，让他惊喜。

后来他渐渐地被他吸引，不知不觉间深深沦陷，等他发觉时已是抽身不能，也不想抽身。尽管理智告诉他最好别去招惹他。

是的，理智。

理智说他应该大方地放Arthur离开，别把他也拖下水，他还这么年轻，前途大好。他不该自私地把自己的感情强加给他，要是他足够成熟，就洒脱地挥一挥手送他上飞机，祝他幸福。这才是一个理智的男人的做法。

想想吧，以后他会遇见比你好得多的人，他会和那个人相亲相爱从此过上童话般的生活……

情感立刻反驳，它说理智说的都是些胡话，即使大脑发烧到四十多度也不能蠢到这种地步。你明明喜欢他，喜欢得无法自拔，看见他就觉得满足得要命。这样你还要让他离开，这种牺牲一点都不伟大，简直虚伪透了！你怎么不去想，假如他也爱你呢，假如他对你也有着那种异样的感情呢……

糟糕透顶，他的脑子像一团乱麻，有两个声音在左右互搏争吵不休，一个天使一个魔鬼，站在岔路口非逼着他选出条路来。

要么做个好人，和Arthur友好地说声再见；要么做个自私的坏人，直白地把自己的想法告诉他，管他会不会嘲笑他呢。

车轮戛然而止，牵出一阵刺耳的摩擦声。

机场近在眼前。

***

他走进机场大厅，男人沉默着跟在他身后，气氛依然尴尬。这种尴尬从他收拾行李时就开始了，一直持续到他们离开公寓，上了计程车到达这里。

既然无话可说，他何必非要跟来。他忍不住在心里抱怨。

滚动屏幕上显示着班次时间，他来得很早，距离他上飞机还有一个小时。现在想来，这么急着出发，竟有种逃离的意味在里面。

眼角余光瞥见男人的侧脸，太过俊朗以至于近乎魅惑，就像他身上的纹身，带着想让人去探究的神秘感。

他第一次见到他的时候也是在这座机场里，相遇和相别在同一个地方，很像是宿命在作怪。

假如将来不会再相见就没有送别的必要了，只有日后还能再见的人们才舍得跟彼此道别。

当他想起这句话，不由猜想这是否就是Eames坚持要送他的原因。

说不定以后还有再见的机会，说不定未来将会有新的任务把他们联系到一起。

不过不可知的未来，又有谁能说得清？

***

一位天才的物理学家告诉人们，你在一位漂亮姑娘身边坐一个小时，似乎才走过一分钟。而你在一个熊熊燃烧的火炉子上坐一分钟，似乎像是过了一小时。这就是爱因斯坦的相对论。

Arthur不是姑娘，可Eames觉得自己压根抓不住飞快溜走的时间，一小时也不过是短短一瞬。

年轻人站起身，如初见时的彬彬有礼，“我该走了。”

***

他感受着肩上背包的带子所承受的重量，对男人笑着点点头，转过身——

然而有人拉住了他的手臂，让他不得不停下。

“Arthur，我有话要告诉你。”

终于，该来的还是来了。他想。

***

上帝作证，Eames先生长到28岁的年纪，从没认为自己具有去做个神父的普世精神，他不觉得自己是个好人，也不想虚伪地装作是个无私的好人。

他很确定自己一点也不想看见Arthur身边站着别人，那样他才会彻底失去理智。

他从不愿意背离自己的心，如果他爱上了某个人，就没必要假装自己不爱。

他会把想告诉他的话都说出来，用不着迂回地写在纸上夹进书里，而是看着他的眼睛，真诚地，温柔地，告诉他。

就像现在这样。

**My heart leaped within me,for you.**

**我怦然心动，因为你。**

***

Point man看了他很久，久到他的心提得高高，一旦松手就会重重掉落地面四分五裂。

然后，他看见Arthur挑起眉，唇角慢慢上扬。

“你想害我赶不上飞机吗，Mr. Eames？”

END


	19. 番外：three years after

番外：《three years after》

Eames先生坐在一条小船上钓鱼。

他嘴里含着块薄荷糖防止打瞌睡，手边的塑料桶里空空，没有一条鱼儿在里面蹦跶。鱼竿松松地握在手里，像是随时都会掉下来。他看起来更像是来享受微醺阳光，和在河流上沿着水波荡漾的惬意。垂钓只不过是个插曲，无关紧要。

方头平底的小船掉了大半的蓝漆，静静地飘在河边。

他去租船的时候看着上面斑驳的漆痕摇了摇头，“你确定它够结实吗？”

船主很自信：“当然，它从没出过差错。”

他哦了一声，把小船往河里推。

“一百年了，它都没漏过。”船主骄傲的声音在他背后响起。

……

Eames拉紧绳子企图把船拽回来。

最终他下了决心，跳上小船沿着河岸划到个僻静的地方开始甩下鱼线。他需要有个足够安静的空间来好好考虑一个问题。

一个让他伤脑筋的问题。

***

三天以前，当亲亲恋人挑起眉，似笑非笑地看着他，拖着长音说“Bella……？”时，Eames很认真地想要不要从楼上跳下去。

鉴于这里是第五层，摔下去有断条胳膊腿儿的可能，他不得不放弃逃跑的想法。

Arthur正站在门口，杜绝了他唯一的逃生路线。

好吧，说逃生有点夸张，不过干了亏心事还是难免会心虚的。Eames强自镇定，露出疑惑不解的表情：“谁？”

“一个金发美人，跑到我梦里来偷看我的隐私，Eames，你真厉害。”Arthur拍了拍手。

如果是平时，Arthur肯这样大方地夸他一句，他的眼睛都会弯成月牙。但是这种别有意味的夸赞除了让人打哆嗦以外，不可能再有其他反应。

“哈，你在说什么，darling，我完全听不懂……”他正在打哈哈，就看见Arthur走过来，手紧握成拳——然后从他身边走了过去。

“那你慢慢想，正好我要出门，你有足够的时间好好回忆。”Arthur背起早整理好的行李袋再次从他身侧走向门口。

“哦不，”Eames抓住他的胳膊，“我可以解释。”

Point man停下脚步，好气又好笑，“我没时间听你的鬼话，说真的，我得走了。”

“你要去哪里？”

“怎么，还想知道我多少事情？”他的语气淡淡的，却让Eames不由放开了抓住他的手。

“Arthur……”男人哀求着。

“咳咳，”即使知道是假的，还是会下意识心软，Arthur抬头看了他一眼，唇边带上了狡黠的笑，“我要去见世界上最美丽的女人。”

Eames僵住了。

Arthur转过身，不小心地踩了下男人的脚背，施施然离开了房间。

***

这就是Eames在大好天气里，一个人发神经地跑到郊外钓鱼的原因。

第一个念头：Arthur很生气。

当然了，如果自己被别人闯进大脑看见隐私保险柜里藏的东西也会生气，不管里面藏的什么。

第二个念头：怎么会被发现的。

假如Arthur早就发现了，不会拖到现在才跟他算账，难道是Yusuf告的密？可恶的印度人，他要把他的催眠剂都倒进下水道。

第三个念头：Arthur移情别恋了，他被甩了，呜呜。

Eames为这种想象深深地感伤起来，抬手抹去并不存在的眼泪。

最美丽的女人……莫非是海伦再生？

他想起Arthur跟他说的时候，眼中的雀跃和隐藏得很深的犹豫，无论怎样看，都不是去见情人的模样。

望着喜欢的人时，他的眼睛明亮如星，你会觉得能被他这样望着，是世界上最快乐的事情。

他对这点再清楚不过。因为他就是Arthur喜欢的人。

Eames的自信又回来了，他摸了摸下巴，一甩钓竿，对着上面空空的鱼钩傻笑起来。

***

本周格林蒂娜画廊的主题是：梦境。

Arthur盯着手上的宣传手册看了好一会儿，才相信自己的眼睛没有看错。他为这种奇特的巧合唇角上扬，手下动作不停，翻到一个熟悉的名字后，他顿了顿，朝画廊深处走去。

墙壁上挂着的画作都像是在努力朝着主题靠拢，各种光怪陆离的图案让人看了一眼就不得不移开视线，很怕会不由自主地沉迷其中。

他走得很沉稳，像是全然不受影响，这些和他曾在梦中见过的差得远了。画家们明显想捕捉到梦中的一些痕迹，可惜没有受过训练，做过的梦多半都忘了。

最后，他停在一幅画前。

比起前面所见的那些难逃刻意笔触的画作，这幅画简单到一目了然，丝毫不用担心会中了它的蛊。

画的名字叫水晶宫。

一片漆黑的背景里，有一块像心脏的水晶宫殿在发着光，光芒从宫殿的中心向外发散，柔和不刺目，在这样的光芒下，背景里的黑暗似乎受了感染，也不再显得阴森可怖。

没有用太多华丽的渲染的图画，却让他看了很久。奇怪的是，初见时平平常常的画，看得越久越能感觉到它的美，那座正在发光的水晶宫好像有了生命般，能把温和的光线传到画布之外。

他静静地凝视着那幅画，直到有个难掩激动的女人声音在他身后不远处响起。

“Arthur？”

***

Eames开始相信就算自己在这坐到天黑，也不会有一条鱼儿乖乖上他的钩。

是老老实实把船开回去，然后回到那个空荡荡的家，还是继续在这里消磨时间？

他连想都没想就选择了后者。

以前也不是没和Arthur分开过，时间比三天更久的也有，可没有一次像这么忐忑。

据说相爱的人心意相通，Eames厚颜地想。说不定，是他感觉到了Arthur内心的烦恼。

所以他才会带着挥之不去的焦灼感坐在这艘掉了大半漆的小船里，水面上的凉风也不能把那点焦灼吹散。

他不得不承认，他很想Arthur，还忍不住担心他。

他比他想象得还要喜欢他，快要无法自拔。Eames扶住额头，叹了口气。

***

“能说说那幅画吗？”他喝了口面前的红茶，礼貌地问。

对面的女人一头黑发盘得一丝不乱，眉眼极清秀，尽管面上已经有了代表年纪的皱纹，她也依然美丽动人。

她的眼睛和Arthur的很像。

“水晶宫？”她歪了歪脑袋。

“嗯。”Arthur说。他的手悄悄地攥成拳平放在腿上，手心里都是汗。

过了这么多年，他们都能感到彼此之间，因为时间的空白造成的隔阂，都不由得小心翼翼，想让那隔阂早一点消除。

她开口道：“听你父亲说，你在做和梦境有关的工作？”

他点头，对她知道这件事并不觉得意外。他早就猜想到她和父亲之间从没断过联系。

“水晶宫……”她轻轻地说，“一开始我想画出梦的混乱，几个小时后，我发现画纸上被涂得一片漆黑，真是彻彻底底的混乱。”

她无奈地叹气。Arthur却为她的话笑了。

她看见他的笑容，终于放松了一直绷紧的肩膀，“后来，我想在一团黑上作画也很有趣，既然已经画了黑暗，不妨再画点光明的东西。”

“会发光的水晶宫？”

“只要人的内心是光明的，就不会害怕黑暗。”她说，“就像人的心里有爱，看什么都觉得美好。”

他默默地咀嚼着这句话，不由微笑。

***

当年他为了自私的感情留住了Arthur，并且害他错过了航班，然后……

然后他们就搞到一起了。

Eames用船桨拍着河水，注视着由于他的动作溅起的水花和泛开波纹。

他没告诉过Arthur，他有多庆幸做出了那样的决定，要是他的头脑不够发热，行动力不够快，也许他们就要彼此错过。

像现在这样多好，三年了，他们还在一起。

***

“说说你的事？”

“我？”他放下手中的杯子，“就像你看见的这样。”

“还是一个人？”

他一怔，定定地看着她。

片刻后，他轻摇头，“不，我和我的爱人住在一起。”

“能被我儿子爱上的人，一定是最幸福的人。”她眨了眨眼。

“我会忍不住得意的，虽然你说的很对。”他垂下目光，话里含着骄傲。

她的眼里带上了些关切：“但是……你呢？”

***

Eames拎着鱼桶和鱼竿往家走，走得相当慢。一想到此刻家里没有另一个人的气息，就不觉得那个地方有什么好留恋的。

他决定了，不管会不会惹Arthur生气，他都要给他打电话，或者把他找到再强行带回来，就像一个绑架犯那样。

绑架Arthur……这个主意真不错。Eames想着，脚步渐渐加快。

可惜的是这个计划也只能想想而已。

因为他一推开家门，便看见他企图绑架的对象正坐在沙发里，低头翻着一本书。听见响动，那人抬起头来，唇角微扬。

“钓鱼好玩吗？”

***

安安稳稳地坐在沙发里，突然就被一个扑上来的人牢牢压住，这种感觉可真不好受。Arthur推推他，没推动。

男人的头埋在他的肩上，声音也变得闷闷的，“你去见她了？”

“嗯。”

“收获如何？”

“很不错。”他平静地说道。

肩膀上的男人发出一声明显的放松叹息，他抬手安抚地拍拍他的背，心里明白他是在为他担心。

下次，带他一起去吧，说不定会让她吓一跳。Arthur想。

男人不知是故意还是无意，一直压在他身上不肯起来，呼吸间的热气传到他的脖子上，Arthur的耳朵悄然变红。

“Eames，我们好像还有笔账没算呢，Bella……？”他扯了扯他的衣领，试图把他的脸抬起来。

Eames从他肩上抬头，嘴唇凑了过来，“慢慢算，不着急……”

剩下的话湮灭在唇齿间。

他在理智消失前想起了母亲问他的问题，心里变得越发柔软。

***

——你呢，你觉得幸福吗？

曾经的Callahan夫人看见她的儿子在一瞬间的怔忡后，脸上露出仿佛在想念着某个人的柔和表情，那是她从未见过的，深情与温柔。

——嗯，非常幸福。


	20. 番外：need you now

番外：《need you now》

第三次。

他在心里默默数着，同时把肩膀上另一个人的手打掉。

“Oh,darling，你不能这么对我。”男人在哀叫。

他把注意力放在面前的建筑模型上，彻底无视身后的骚动。Ari的设计越来越精妙了，你看这两个楼层之间的隐秘通道⋯⋯唔！

衬衫的下摆被从西裤里扯出来，一只手沿着脊椎从下往上画圈。

第四次⋯⋯该死的！

他的手按住桌子，深深吸了一口气。

那只不安分的手突然游走到腰际，轻轻一捏。

再这么下去，肯定要糟糕。

point man回过身来，把正在对他实行性骚扰的男人的手狠狠甩掉，“Eames，我还想好好看一遍Ari做的梦境模型，你给我安分一点！”

男人举起双手，一脸无辜，“我很安分，我一直都很安分。”

Arthur无声地翻了个白眼。

是的，他很安分。他没有把自己按倒在桌子上撕开自己的衬衫，让纽扣蹦落一地⋯⋯简直太他妈安分了。

抱起手臂，Arthur从上往下细细打量了男人一番，“时间还没到。”

男人扶住额头，“上帝啊，不要告诉我你真的打算让我禁欲一个月，这太不人道了。”

“综合你以前的行为，我认为很有必要。”Arthur冷冰冰地说道。

是的，他再也不想经历那些惨痛的回忆。在狭小的飞机洗手间里咬着领带，双腿夹着男人的腰摆动；或是午夜的停车场，躺在汽车后座上对那个人打开双腿⋯⋯不可饶恕的是这一切还发生在任务的中途。

每当他想起Cobb一脸欲言又止和Ari莫名发亮的眼睛，还有印度人那似乎很懂的表情，就想把Eames头朝下从摩天大厦的楼顶扔下去——当然是在梦里。

于是，在Eames又一次含情脉脉地握住他的手腕时，他毫不手软地来了个过肩摔，然后对着躺在地上揉脑袋的forger微微一笑：“听着，一个月之内，你都别想跟我干那事儿。”

forger瞪大的眼眸中映出point man嘴角上翘的神情。

***

“Arthur不肯和我做爱”这种话是绝对不能对别人说的，他的男性自尊会被踩在地上再用鞋底碾上个七八回。Eames玩着一支钢笔，身下的转椅滚轮滑来滑去。

假设他的sweet heart突然得了性冷感——这绝不可能，他还记得他的身体被他带出的反应有多炽烈。不要看他的情人整天把衬衫的扣子系得紧紧，他知道脱掉三件套的Arthur热情起来是什么样儿。

想一想，昨天你还和你的亲亲爱人在床上颠鸾倒凤，黏腻得像一个人，今天他就冷着脸告诉你别想再碰他一根汗毛。简直堪比人间惨剧。Eames咬着笔杆哀戚地想。

一个月⋯⋯开什么玩笑。

第一次。

point man背对着他，沉默地看着小Ari做的模型。他张开双手按着桌沿，背部线条隐藏在白衬衫的遮蔽下，若隐若现。

他忍不住走近，伸出手抱住他，双手刚刚围着腰连成圈，就被无情掰开。

“别闹。”Arthur低声说。

他说“别闹”的声音带出一个似钩的弧度，好像往他心里的火焰上浇了一把热辣辣的油。

第二次。

forger的拇指沿着恋人的肩膀摩挲，感应着肩部的线条和锁骨的轮廓。攀过衣领延伸上颈项，细长脖子上的脉搏鼓动让他的手心发热⋯⋯再进一步会怎样？

“Eames，”point man笑得温柔，“地板很硬。”

如果你不想再被猛得摔上地面的话，你明白的。

他悻悻地收回手。

***

男人咬住嘴唇盯着他的样子看上去很委屈，不过也很可能是装出来的。他绷着脸，背靠着桌子想。你知道一个训练有素的forger会怎样——他会把你的心思摸得清清楚楚，你只要露出一丁点儿软化的表情，他就会抓住时机发动进攻。

男人学着他的样子抱住了手臂，挑起眉。这让他们俩看着很像是在谈判，如果你看过足够多的黑帮片。

“究竟怎么了？”

“我只是觉得，你需要冷静一下。”

“禁欲就是冷静的方法？”

“对你，应该会有点效果。”他撇了撇唇。

坏笑出现在forger的脸上，“darling，你真的不想要我吗？”

他的眼神蓦地深邃，声音变得沙哑低沉，语速极缓慢地仿若折磨，像是在实施催眠。

他在勾引他，毫无疑问。

point man移开目光，“你犯规了。”

不知不觉地，forger已经走到他的面前，两手按在他身侧的桌上，俯下身逼得point man身子向后仰。他成功地把他困在他的怀里。

距离太过危险，呼吸蓦然急促。

“相信我，Arthur，我是个有自控力的男人，别笑，”Eames听着他揶揄的嗤笑，无奈地摇摇头，“我风流倜傥的英俊外表其实只是伪装⋯⋯哦该死，你还笑。”

他低下头，冷不丁地吻住了他。

***

两个人之间最牢固的纽带不是爱，而是性。——书里这么说。

Arthur从没假设过跟Eames搅在一起仅仅是为了欲望的快感，虽然他们在这上面确实合拍。若是只想找个伴儿，他不是没有其他的选择。

你该明白Eames是个挺麻烦的男人，他是个惯于玩弄人心的骗子，他还是你的工作同伴，他会跟你争论不休，会嬉皮笑脸地说谢谢你的建议，Arthur。对了，他还说你是stick-in-the-mud，多可恶。

可是当他紧紧地拥抱住你，温柔地含着你的嘴唇，在你耳边说着他爱你⋯⋯你会发现天杀的，你没法抗拒。

就像现在这样。

呼吸叠着呼吸，嘴唇黏着嘴唇，舌头搅着舌头，⋯⋯火被点着了，它还会越烧越旺。

***

point man努力地推开了他，刚才他的手指搅紧他的花衬衫，把它揉皱得一塌糊涂。Eames真希望他再用力一点把它扯坏，这样他就有理由得寸进尺，顺理成章地也脱掉他的衬衫。

急促的呼吸渐渐变得平稳，只有红润的嘴唇昭示着方才不是什么都没发生⋯⋯看来他还吻得不够用力，居然还能让他有多余的脑子想别的。Eames懊悔地想。

清瘦的年轻人清了清喉咙，“好像有人说过他很有自控力来着。”

“Darling，话不能只听一半，我的自制力，”forger的笑容相当邪恶，“对你完全无效。”

他抬手搂住了point man，感觉怀里的身体陡然绷紧。安抚地拍了拍他的背，他在再一次被推开之前靠近他的耳朵，“你在烦恼什么？别想瞒我。”

Arthur的呼吸一滞。有时他真的会忘记面前男人的身份——一个狡猾如狐的forger，尤其是在这种时候，把彼此的心思都搞成一团乱麻的时候。

“你觉得以前的我是什么样的？”他揪住男人的衣领，稍微扯开一点距离，轻轻问道。

Eames立刻会意，“在你和我搞到一起之前？”

他就清楚他不会用什么纯情的字眼，比如相爱的两个人确定对彼此的心意之类⋯⋯搞到一起，好吧，这也是事实。

“唔⋯⋯”他眼里的欲望缓缓退去，取而代之的是开始回忆的怀念情绪。

“以前觉得你是个谨慎小心，保守拘礼，有点控制狂的衬衫癖。除了三件套就没别的衣服，”他不怀好意地盯了他已然被解开大半扣子的衬衫领口一眼，“不过就算你我有些观点不同，你也是个最好的point man，一个不可多得的好搭档。”

事实上，如果第一印象足够影响对彼此的认知，别说是情人，普通好友的关系也不会有。

那时候理智告诉你他很难搞，个性倔强不肯服输，还有点完美主义的强迫症。要是你够清醒，最好别去招惹他。 

不幸的是，你还是被他深深吸引。你觉得他八点二十的眉毛很可爱，唤“Mr. Eames”的声音很性感，认真工作的表情很让人心动⋯⋯

你想去碰触他的脸，按住他的脖颈吻住他的嘴唇，脱掉他的三件套抚摸他的身体，让他在你手中颤抖，眼睛湿润喘息不断⋯⋯没救了。

你知道他对你也有感觉，因为你一直在看着他。你能感觉到他冷静表情下的思绪波动，你明白他绝对不是思想僵化的老古板，相反，他的血液里有着和你一样热爱冒险的叛逆因子。

直到有一天，你们的目光相接——嗨，你知道我喜欢你，我也知道你喜欢我，我们为什么不在一起呢？

接下来，西装和花衬衫散落一地，赤裸裸的肌肤相贴，每一个毛孔都兴奋地张开，每一根神经都激动地叫嚣。

两个人之间最牢固的纽带不是性，而是爱。——那本书后来这样说。

***

“我不是什么衬衫癖，穿三件套只是个人爱好。”他说。

Eames点点头，他早就知道。他的darling穿西装的样子好看得要命，带点禁欲的气息更让人想把衣服一层层从他身上扒下来。

像是看出了他在想什么，point man唇角一扬，揪住他的衣领拉向自己，“我不否认我也想要你，但是，有些东西我连想象都不曾有过⋯⋯”

比如在任务的过程中为了一个眼神一句话语瞬间激起火花，然后拐到狭窄的洗手间里体验激情，咬着嘴唇不发出声音，撞击声却更让人羞耻；比如在落地窗前手贴上玻璃稳住身体，却在来自身后的一次次撞击中丢盔弃甲溃不成军，脚都软得站不住；比如在镜子前清清楚楚地看见Eames是怎样进入自己的身体，和两个人脸上掩饰不住的快感表情⋯⋯

不能更糟糕了。point man皱着眉想，这太不像他了，失去平日的冷静自制，被一个男人拉进沉沦的漩涡。忘了自己是谁，只想和他紧密相连，最好永远也不分开。

这样下去很危险。有个声音对他说。

***

“所以你就要我禁欲？”Eames耸起眉头，难以置信道。

“清心寡欲对你有好处。”point man的脸慢慢发红，这让他看上去很诱人。

forger开始吞咽口水，喉结上下涌动。

男人摸了摸鼻子，视线落向旁边。这是只有Arthur才知道的小秘密，他一旦不好意思就会做这动作。是的，Eames也会不好意思。

“我猜你在作出这个不人道决定的时候，一定没想过来问问我的意见。”他慢吞吞地说，仿佛下面的话难以启齿。

变得不像自己的人不是只你一个。当forger意识到来自point man的影响力比他原本设想的还要大得多，他的心底也有个小小的声音在不停地提醒。

你变得像个傻瓜，眼睛只会盯着他看，哦，他对你笑了，于是你心情飞扬得像个傻瓜，你还在傻笑。

你明明懂得这可不是跟情人腻歪的好时机，别忘了你要干什么，你可是个能把别人骗得团团转的forger⋯⋯可我想吻他，就是现在。

理智拉不住你了。爱情就像发烧，意愿对它的产生和消亡丝毫不起作用。

“每一次你用那种表情看我，我就会管不住自己⋯⋯哇哦，就像此刻。”Eames深深地注视着他，point man眉眼温润，神情温和，足以瓦解掉他所有的理智。

让自制力都见鬼去。你需要他，他也需要你。

那么，该做什么就做什么吧。

need you,now.


	21. 特典：交通工具是无辜的！

特典：《交通工具是无辜的！》

A.In the airplane

Arthur拧开水龙头洗了把脸，默默回想着自己是怎么被拖上飞机的。

一开始是Saito的电话。

“嗨伙计们，有架飞机正停在你们公寓的楼顶。我打算去新西兰再开个分公司，有人想去看几维鸟吗？其他人也在。”

“呃，谢谢你的好意，不过最近我对旅行没什么兴致……”他还没说完话筒就被人抢去，一个刚从床上爬起来还没来得及穿好衣服的Eames朝着电话那边撂了句“谢谢你Saito，我们接受你的邀请。”就挂了电话，并顺手搂过他的darling的脖子亲了一口。

Arthur面色不改地踢了他一脚，不轻不重的力道，“把你的衣服穿上，还有，什么叫‘我们’？”

“Oh，sweet heart，难道你不想跟我一起去吗？”Eames捧着心口哀怨地看着他，看得他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“我对旅行没兴趣。”Arthur实在看不下去，扔了件衬衫给他。

男人慢悠悠地系上扣子，系到一半瞥了他一眼，又撅起嘴企图索吻，被他即使推开。

“够了。”Arthur的脸开始发红。

“第五年。”Eames突然说。

“第五……年？”他下意识重复着。

Eames站在离他一尺的距离微笑，身上的衬衫领口露出大片的身体，还有那些纹身。Arthur别过脸，他早就已经把他身上的图案记得清清楚楚，闭上眼睛也能看得见。

“五年前的今天，我在向我面前的point man告白，之后我们就相亲相爱地一起生活到了现在。”Eames在用文艺腔，难得Arthur没鄙视他肉麻。

“原来我已经忍受你这么久了。”Arthur恍然大悟似的说。

“是啊，所以我们也该出去玩一圈，”Eames拍拍他的肩，“为了庆祝你坚韧的耐力。”

Arthur打开那只爪子，“你真的想去新西兰？”

“真的。”Eames认真地说。

“好吧……”他记不得是第几次向这个男人妥协，尽管明知道他一定会冒出来让他额角爆青筋的鬼话。

“Darling，你想去瞧瞧霍比特人的洞穴吗？”

“闭嘴，Eames。”他背起行李，把那家伙远远甩在身后。

当然，他还得跟他呆在同一架飞机里。尽管Saito很有钱，Arthur不认为让他再开一架飞机过来好把Eames扔进去是件好主意。Saito一定会露出表示理解的讨厌笑容说，这就是恋人之间的情趣吧，我懂的。

去他的情趣！去他的Eames！

他跟Eames混在一块越久，就越觉得自己的涵养好得天下难寻。他决定和Eames在一起之前，心里多少有些忐忑。和一个男人，还是一个和自己个性差很多的男人，这样的关系能维持多久？

Eames先生不愧是首屈一指的forger，很快就察觉到了他的想法。

——Arthur，永远什么的，没人敢保证。

向来谎话脱口而出的Eames，这时候说的却是不中听的真话。别小瞧他的能力，如果他想，他可以说出一大串的情话，直到把你脑子给搅成一团甜蜜的浆糊。

——我们能好上多久，要等你和我在一起后才知道。

Point man挑眉看着他，听上去是场冒险。

Arthur，别说你不喜欢冒险。Eames冲他眨眨眼。

显而易见，他接受了这种近似挑衅的告白。然后慢慢的一天天过去，这场冒险目前还没有个尽头。

但是，谁能想到他和Eames，那个看起来风流不羁，跟真心两个字绝缘的Eames，在一起已经第五年了？

时间过得真快。

他看了一眼镜中的自己，那张面孔依然很年轻，比起五年之前却又成熟了很多。

这时候，有人推开了洗手间的门，一闪身钻了进来。

他睁大眼睛正要唤出声，却被一条热乎乎的舌头窜入嘴里，把那点惊呼全部堵住。

***

“Arthur五分钟前进了洗手间。”Ariadne说。

“嗯，然后？”Cobb不在意地问。他正在给他的两个孩子看旅游图册上的奇异鸟，James坚持说那是树上结的毛球。

“现在Eames也走了进去。”Ariadne大声说。

“God……”Cobb反应过来，“他们俩想干什么？”

“这个问题你得问Eames，”Ariadne耸耸肩，“可怜的Arthur，你说他等下会是什么脸色？”

Cobb没回答，他正在严肃地教导自家的宝贝们，“听着，孩子们，乖乖地呆在座位上，别往那边的过道走。”

“可是爸爸，我闷的话怎么办？”James嘟起嘴。

“忍一忍，”Cobb在心里问候了下Eames，“再过半个小时你们就自由了。”

“你确定？”Ariadne翻着一本流行小说，悠悠地问。

“Damn it！”Cobb低声诅咒着，“孩子们，坚持一个小时！爸爸为你们加油！”

他再次问候了下Eames及其直系家族。

***

“放开我！”Arthur怒瞪着正紧搂着自己的男人，可惜没什么威慑力。

此刻他眼角发红，原本薄削的嘴唇也被吻得红肿，白皙的脸上显出淡淡的红晕。他绝不会承认这是害羞，他明明是在生气。

那个不怕死的男人带着笑又噙住了他的嘴唇，然后厚实的唇瓣轻拂过他的脸颊，含住他的耳垂猛地吮吸了一口。

“哦……该死……”Arthur用手抵住他胸口，低下头，“外面还有人。”

“Darling，我相信我们的同伴都是些善解人意的聪明人，再说，这也不是第一次了。”Eames冲他眨眨眼，很满意他被自己带出的反应。

“你进来就是干这个的？”Arthur鄙夷地瞅了他一眼，莫名地带着些挑逗的意味，看得男人呼吸一紧。

“哦，事实上不是，”男人该死的用上了正直的口吻，“我是来要回我的衣服的。”

Arthur看见Eames骨节分明的手指摸上了自己的领口，轻轻松松解开了最上面那颗扣子，“嗨，如果我没记错，这好像是你送给我的。”

男人轻巧地解着他衬衫纽扣，偶尔抬眼看着他，眼神十足的勾引，“送给你，是为了把它从你身上脱下来。”

***

衬衫的纽扣被一颗颗解开，Eames的呼吸都染上了他逐渐裸露的胸膛，灼热烫人，激起肌肤一阵战栗。

他是故意的。Arthur恨恨地想。

故意用缓慢的绅士手法彬彬有礼地解开他的纽扣，每一颗都要解上很久，以男人平日的喜好，应该一手扯开他的衣扣，衣襟大开，纽扣散落一地，然后男人炙热的吻会落在他身上的每个角落……

哦不，我在想什么呢！他及时刹住了脱缰般的思绪。

Eames解开恋人最后一颗纽扣，满意地看着自己的杰作，垂落身前的衬衫衣角已经挡不住衣下的风光，他能看见他美好的腰线弧度，细腻的皮肤让人很想摸一把。

他当然屈从了自己的欲望。

两只大手把住他的腰，forger不由感叹，“要不是知道你从不节食，我真的会怀疑你营养不良。”

Arthur揪住他的衣领拉向自己，一手抓住他胡子拉碴的下巴抬起来，四目相对，“你以为我和你一样暴饮暴食？还喜欢草莓奶昔？真够糟糕的品味。”

男人故意呜咽了一声，听上去像只受伤的野兽，“你在嫌弃我。”他悲愤地指出。

Arthur被他圈在怀里，气势一点没落，他勾起Eames的下巴，唇边扬起笑意，“没错，我嫌弃你很久了。”

下一秒，他抬手搂住他的脖子拉向自己，吻住了他。

***

他们接过很多次吻，有时只是嘴唇轻碰嘴唇，有时是舌头和舌头的纠缠，有时是做爱过后相拥而眠时，给彼此的甜蜜接触，有时是晨间初醒，睁开眼相视，笑着吻一下对方的唇。

不管是哪一种，都是记忆中的宝物，美好到纯粹。

这一刻的吻也是。

Eames爱极了Arthur主动吻过来的唇，微启的唇瓣让他的舌头顺顺利利地滑进去，灵活的舌头和另一条舌头快活地相遇里，它们亲昵地黏在一起互相蹭着，偶尔舌头滑过敏感的上颚，Arthur就会发出诱人的声音。

“嗯……”低沉的鼻音让男人的下腹绷紧，欲望悄然抬头。

Eames的吻突然从温情脉脉变得粗暴，舌头都被吮得发麻，吻得太深太深，让他的腿有些发软。

男人的手还牢牢地搂着他的腰，他贴着他的身子，闻到那股熟悉的烟草味，头皮都快要炸开。

两人的嘴唇分开时都有些气息不稳，Eames还好些，Arthur的手已经无力勾住他的肩膀。

“这样就不行了吗，Arthur？”男人无耻地调戏着。

“昨晚，两次。”Arthur皱眉，喘着气瞪向他。

“居然才两次。”Eames一副懊悔不迭的表情，引来Arthur又一记狠瞪。

眼看point man又要说什么，Eames俯下身，舔上他胸前的突起逗弄起来，成功地把他打算说出的话变成了呻吟声。

时间不多，他可不想把它浪费在斗嘴上。

***

手在腰上不安分地滑着，带起他一阵阵的喘息，粗糙的手指灵巧得要命，知道他的敏感点在哪个地方，然后不依不饶地挑逗着，非让他意乱情迷不可。

胸前的突起被舔弄得硬了起来，就像还藏在裤子里的分身。

男人解开了皮带，把那个不安分的东西挑了出来，挑着眉看着他，他不由得转过脸去，接下来，勃起的分身落入温暖的口腔。

“呜……别这样……Eames……”Arthur转过头，手已经抓住了男人的头发，他不知道自己是想把他推开还是让自己深入得更深，他什么都不知道了。

分身在男人温热的口腔里进出着，那条灵巧的舌头戳刺着铃口，手还抚弄着没含到的部分。

“嗯……啊……”

他闭上眼，不敢看男人的脸，也不想看到自己的那里在他的嘴唇里抽插的样子。太色情了，他受不了。

口中流泻出的呻吟和轻喘听在耳里让人羞红了脸，他忍不住抬手咬住手背，从鼻腔里发出的颤音却更暧昧。

“嗯……嗯…………”

他在他的嘴里射出来时，感觉自己就快到极限了。

男人的唇边还带着点白浊的液体，他们都知道那是什么东西。Eames的表情很正常，这根本算不上什么，他喜欢看Arthur在情欲里颤抖的样子，红透了的脸颊和湿漉漉的眼睛，这一切都太美妙了。

Arthur靠着他闭目深呼吸了下，然后瞪了他一眼，尽管更多得像在勾引。

“哦……”这回轮到Eames呻吟，“别再这么看着我，我会把你吃下去。”

借口，全都是借口。

即使Arthur不睁开眼睛，不看向他，他也会找个借口把他吃了，连肉带骨头，一丁点都不剩。

所以point man只是哼了一声，可惜刚从情欲里还没走出来的声音，怎么听都像在火上浇油。

***

“转过去。”男人命令着。

他背过身，心里知道接下来的是什么。带着液体的粗糙手指碰到那个正感觉酥麻的地方时，他不禁呼吸急促——

借着方才的刺激，Eames的手指很快钻了进来，瞬间被如丝帛般的温热触感包裹。

男人的手指开始恶劣地搅动着那里，Arthur的脸颊贴着墙面，墙壁起初很凉，慢慢地他就觉得那里热了起来。

如果面前的是冰块就好了。Arthur想。

可是冰块也不一定能让身体的火热冷却下来，甚至还可能让它越烧越旺。

“混蛋……”他咬牙诅咒着，男人很快摸到了敏感点，不时骚扰一下。

刚发泄过的分身又变得硬挺，知己知彼的坏处就是对彼此的身体太了解，简直全不设防。

“一个爱你的混蛋。”forger含笑的声音在他身后响起，手指从秘处抽出，更加坚硬粗大的火热东西冷不丁插入。

“啊……”他猛地咬住下唇。

显然是等了太久，急需抒发的欲望在他的身体里快速抽插着，每一次都是全根进入，次次都精准地顶上敏感点。

Arthur的手下意识地攥成拳，用力抵住墙。

“慢一点……你慢一点……Eames！”

一次大力的撞击让他的喘息变成惊呼，男人顶着那里研磨着，手指握紧又松开，光滑的墙面没有一点可以抓紧的东西，他只能紧紧咬住自己的衣领，濡湿了一片领口。

男人从身后抱紧他，衣料的摩擦让皮肤的每个毛孔都激动地张开，好承受这过度的激情，那根阴茎还在他的身体里激烈地冲刺着，让他的脸颊火烧般发烫，大脑一片混沌。

直到男人的分身变得越来越大，将温热湿滑的蜜道塞得满满，每一次抽插都让全身像过电般的发麻。

“Eames……Eam……Eames……”他胡乱叫着恋人的名字，感觉自己像在发烧。

“Arthur……再忍忍……”粗重的喘息在他背后响起，男人的嘴唇落在他的后颈，那里酥麻得激起一阵战栗。

就在他以为这场性事永远不会结束时，Eames终于搂住了他，发泄了出来。

***

“如果再有下次，我就杀了你。”Arthur系着扣子，冷冷地说。清理过后的身体还在隐隐酸疼着，提醒着他，就在这个局促的洗手间，他刚刚和Eames玩了场成人游戏。

Forger的衣服居然还是整整齐齐的，多么可恶。他就这样带着可恶的笑容，看着他一点点系上所有的扣子，然后靠过来按住他的脖颈，吻了吻他的脸。

“亲爱的，五周年快乐。”

Arthur转过身洗手，耳垂红得像要滴血。他努力让自己的语气显得平静自然。

“你也是。”

“对了，我爱你。”

“……好吧，我也是。”

B.On the road

“God……这东西真难玩。”Ariadne拖着长音。

盘腿坐在她对面的Arthur明显游刃有余，“你要掌握规则，然后加以一定的练习，很快就会知道该怎么做了。”

他轻松地翻开一张小纸片，“啊，真不好意思，我又赢了。”

Ariadne垂下眉毛，生硬地用日语念出牌面：“月——见——酒，你真好运。”

“这跟好运无关，是智慧。”Arthur微笑。

日式拉门被拉开。

“你们在玩日本花牌？”Eames探头进来，身上还带着点青梅酒香，“带我一个？”

“不。”那边的两个人异口同声。

“Arthur也就算了，Ari是怎么了？”forger挑起眉毛，脸上带着戏谑的笑意。

“绝对不要跟Eames打赌，绝对不要和Eames玩牌，绝对不要相信Eames说的每一句话，除非你脑子烧坏。”Ariadne像背书一样念完了以上的句子。

Eames一愣，然后他抓了抓脑袋，扭头看Arthur，果然看见point man一脸赞许的表情。

Ariadne点头，“没错，Arthur说的。”

“原来我的名声就是这样坏掉的。”Eames痛心疾首。

“你还有名声这种东西？”Arthur嘲笑他。

“你错了，Eames，你要感谢他，”Ariadne眨了眨眼，“‘虽然这个男人很糟糕，但是他是个很好的同伴，足可信赖。’”很明显她在模仿Arthur的语气。

Eames的眼睛亮了。

Arthur突然咳嗽几声，抬手把那张脸按回那边的屋子，然后一把拉上门。

“为什么不让我说完？”Ariadne用力揉着酸麻的小腿，榻榻米她坐不习惯。

“因为没有必要，”Arthur面无表情地说，“要不要再来一局？”

“不要！”她立刻反对，“反正都是你赢。”

接着，她用那双漂亮的眼睛盯着Arthur，直到他感觉不对劲，“你跟那个forger学坏啦！跟你赌也占不了便宜。”

Arthur噗嗤笑了，笑容里带着点她说不出来的东西。

“哎，说真的，你和他到底是什么关系？”

他似笑非笑地看着她，“你不知道？”

“我比较想听你的答案。”Ariadne认真地说。

“OK，我们是炮友。”他一脸郑重。

片刻的沉默。

“鬼才信！”Ariadne抗议。

Point man朝后敲了敲门板，“Eames？”

唰——

“Hi！”forger的脑袋又出现在他们面前。

Arthur抱着手臂注视着他，“Ariadne想知道，我，和你，是什么关系？”

男人笑了，“你怎么说？”

“他说你们是炮友。”Ariadne抢在Arthur前面回答。

“哦……”Eames慢悠悠地说，“嗯没错，是炮友，darling说是就是。”

然后他深深地看了point man一眼，“我们只是七年的炮友而已。”

“闭嘴，Eames。”Arthur说。

Ariadne惊呼：“七年！”

“啊对了，Ari，下次别问他这种问题，”Eames转向她，“你知道，Arthur这个人有时口不对心，对于这样的问句他绝对会害羞，会不好意……”

唰——

门板被无情地拉上，差点夹断forger英挺的鼻子。

Ariadne还在回味方才知晓的大秘密，留下Arthur一个人把面前的花牌收拢又散开，翻来覆去地摆弄。

直到很久之后，那扇拉门再一次打开。

Eames站在门前，对他微笑，“要不要跟你的炮友出去兜兜风？”

***

车窗大开，夜风直往里面灌，吹得人皮肤发凉，也吹得人头脑清醒。

“在想什么？”像是受不了弥漫在车内的沉默，Arthur开口问。

一声急刹车，Eames将车停在路边，偏过头，脸上带着意味不明的，相当危险的笑容。

“炮友，嗯？”

他探身过来，按住Arthur的肩膀，骤然咬上了他的嘴唇。

***

和以往的很多次温情缱绻的吻比起来，这个吻显然带着点惩罚的味道在里面。他粗鲁地摩擦着Arthur的嘴唇，完全不在乎是否会把那薄薄的唇瓣磨破。

舌头迅速地钻进point man的口腔，滑溜得像条危险的巨蟒，在他的嘴里横冲直撞，毫无顾忌地搅弄着他的舌头。

Arthur被这个吻弄得快要窒息，舌头进入得太深太深，仿佛要夺去他所有的思维能力。

forger的吻技有多高超，他再清楚不过。

他的手抓住男人的衬衫，抓得死紧，把那块衣料揉皱得一塌糊涂。

他被Eames放开时，不由大口大口地喘着气，唇角带出暧昧的银丝，他们刚才口舌交缠的证明。

他有些恼怒地抬头，却发现他面色阴沉，深邃的眼眸一动不动地凝视着他。他忽然从他身上感觉到了类似猛兽的野性。

Eames倏地骂了句粗话，打开车门走出去，然后来到这边，拉开门握住他的手腕将他拽了出来。

Arthur吃惊的情绪并没持续多久，很快，他发现自己被带到车身前，被男人按倒在引擎盖上。

他的衬衫扣子瞬间掉了个精光，衣衫大开，胸膛整个裸露出来。Eames居高临下地看了他一眼，倾身过来含住他的喉结用力吮吸着。

“嗯……”明明知道眼下情况不妙，身体还是不自禁地有了反应。

听见他的呻吟，forger像是得了鼓励，舌头在喉结上舔吻得更加用力。

不行，他不能在这么莫名其妙的情况下和他做爱。

Arthur拽住他的头发想把他的脸抬起来，男人仿佛受了刺激，抓住他的两只手，用一只手按在他的头顶，接着，吻向他的锁骨。

他拼命让躁动不安的身体平静下来，忍住那些含在喉咙里快要爆发的喘息，男人的头发垂在他的脸颊上，摩擦着，一阵又一阵地发痒。

“Eames……”

“看着我，Eames……”

“Eames，别这样，please……”

Arthur佩服自己在这时候还能保持声调的平稳，让说出来的话没有颤音。幸好他的努力没有白费，男人终于从他身上抬头，眼眸的颜色深得教人看不清。

他再一次地，尽量让自己的呼吸变得自然，然后安抚地看着Eames。

“你在为我和Ari开的玩笑生气？要是我说的话让你不快，我道歉。”他的眼睛弯弯，“我和你的关系，没人比你更清楚。”

Eames静静地看着他好一会儿，他的手正按在他的脸边，从这个角度审视，Arthur明显处于弱势，一副任人施为的模样。

这时他们听见一股奇怪的声响，沙沙作声，一波接着一波，一浪随着一浪。

两个人扭过头寻找声音传来的方向，他们这才发现车子停在了海岸边，月光洒在海面上，波光粼粼，潋滟得像碎银。

再一次相视时，眸子都变回了原来的颜色。

谢天谢地，他又正常了，Arthur松了口气。

Eames松开对他的禁锢，从喉咙深处叹息了一声，伸手握住他的肩膀将他拉了起来。

男人环抱住他，“抱歉。”

他靠着他的肩，“我也有错。”

“我可不会跟一个炮友呆上七年。”Eames突然说。

Arthur无声地望天——此刻云色深蓝。

“好吧，不只是为了这个，”Eames稍微拉开了点他们间的距离，注视着Arthur的眼睛，“我想说，我们为什么不结婚呢？”

Arthur呆呆地看着他，一时没反应过来。

“嫁给我吧，darling。”Eames按上他的膝盖，半蹲下来，抬眼看他的脸。

“你是不是吃了太多牡蛎所以发神经？太突然了。”Arthur抓了抓头发，散落下几根刘海，他的脸孔在月光下显得暧昧不明，仿佛眉眼含情，看得forger暗自吞了口口水。

“不，一点都不突然，”Eames慢慢笑了起来，“七年前，你犹豫要不要跟我在一起，我说服了你。现在，我有自信，能再次说服你。”

Arthur瞪他，“有时候我真讨厌你的过度自信。”

——Arthur，永远什么的，没人敢保证。

——我们能好上多久，要等你和我在一起后才知道。

言犹在耳。

***

Arthur摇了摇头，“我不认为婚姻能够保证什么。”

“我也是，”Eames耸肩，“但是，我就是想和你结婚。让我产生这个想法的，你是第一个。”

他对Arthur挤挤眼，“多么荣幸啊，darling。”

“嗯，我简直荣幸得想哭。”Arthur揶揄道。他用手指拍了拍他的脸，作怪的手很快被抓住握起来。他想抽回，男人明显不想放开，于是放弃。

“七年前我爱你。”Eames别开视线，即使脸皮再厚，也会有不好意思的时候，“那时候，我和你一样没把握，我确定自己爱你，但不知道这种感情是否会消失。”

“然后？”他偏了偏头。

“Arthur，”他再次看向他，眼中坦然得没一点隐藏，“以前我觉得相信爱情的都是傻瓜，怎么会有人可以日日夜夜面对着同一个人，而不感到丝毫的厌倦，怎么会有人和你接吻过无数次后，你看见他时还是想去吻他，怎么会有这样的人，你越是熟悉他，越觉得自己距离他还不够近……”

Arthur垂下眼帘，睫毛颤动着，你早知道他有多会说话，轻轻巧巧就能打动一颗心。

“Darling，我依然爱你，我嘲笑过那些被爱情冲昏头脑失去理智的笨蛋，可惜我早就变成其中的一个了，如果是为了你，我觉得很不错，真的。”男人认真地说道。

Arthur没回答他。

夜风吹拂着海浪，潮汐轻拍海岸，一声声好似带着神秘的节奏感，更像是不知多远之前的，自然的乐音，听得人心如明镜。

他坐在车盖上，伸腿轻踢了下Eames。

Arthur说：“去哪儿结？”

“去你喜欢的地方。”

“到时候找不到证婚人怎么办？”

“那就临时绑架两个。”

“我有拒绝的选择吗？”

“很遗憾，没有，你只能选择‘Yes，I do。’”

他的目光深深地凝视着他，看见他颊边的酒窝和眼里的笑意。

Eames握住Arthur的手，柔柔地包裹在自己的掌心。

“从前我们是恋人，以后我们是伴侣。”

***

“唔……”嘴唇相触，一个相当温柔的亲吻。

风吹在赤裸的身体上有些凉，男人覆在他身上的身体却是火热的，Arthur的背抵着车盖，心下好笑，到底还是免不了。

“你不专心。”Eames离开他的唇，不爽地皱眉。

他用双手捧住他的脸，定定地望着那双蓝绿色的眼眸，感觉胡茬刺得手心发麻，“你赢了，Mr. Eames。”

男人眨了下眼，“哦？”

Arthur的手搭在他的肩上，做出很像是认命的表情，低低的一声喟叹后，他轻声说：“我也爱你。”

我也爱你。

回应他的是汹涌而猛烈的激情热吻。

***

男人的衬衫大敞着，扣子不知去了哪里，很可能是在他们撕扯彼此的衣服时掉了的，没人会在意。

他们像被浪潮推上岸边后再回不到海里的两条鱼，只能从对方的嘴里吸到氧气。口液沿着唇边滑落，落到Arthur的颈上，又被Eames迅速舔去。

Point man仰起脖子，从喉咙深处发出满足的呻吟。

“嗯……”

长裤的皮带被解开，男人正在用手指玩弄他的分身，花样百出的抚弄让他硬了起来，高耸的分身渗出液体。

他难受地弓起背，贴着他的身体蹭磨着，他咬住唇，怕一个坚持不住就会开口求他手下的动作再快点，好让自己能得到解脱。

男人的动作却慢了下来，慢吞吞地捋动着那里，他忍不住瞪了他一眼，却看见男人倏然低下头，咬住了胸前的突起。

原本就已硬挺肿胀的突起被Eames含在嘴里，舌头在上面舔动着，时不时轻咬一下。他的手也没停止爱抚Arthur的分身。

“啊…………”Arthur的胸前快被舔弄得没有知觉时，终于在男人的手里射了出来。

他喘着气，手指抓住男人的衬衫，把他拉到自己身上，胸膛厮磨着胸膛，皮肤贴着皮肤，他抱住他的肩，耳语道：“……你觉得这样很好玩？”

男人没说话，手指灵活地脱下他的裤子，分开他的双腿，冰冷粘稠的液体随着手指进入密道。Arthur一口咬住他的肩膀，牙齿陷入肩头。

该死的Eames！随身总会带着这些东西！

肩膀被咬的男人发出一声闷哼，手指报复式地探入他的身体，探索着，开拓着，手指一根根增加。

Arthur蹙着眉松开口，看见他肩上那个像被烙上的牙印。

Eames用另一只手拨开他额前的刘海，“这么热情？”

“什么时候能消掉……”Arthur盯着牙印，微喘着，男人的指尖正擦过内壁。

“我倒希望别消掉，这可是战士的勋章。”Eames咧开嘴，忽然抽出了手指，让他的身体不禁生出空虚感。

男人的硬挺在穴口周围绕着圈，恶意地挑弄着，却不肯深入进来。Arthur难耐地搂住他的脖子，“……别玩了。”

“忍不住了？”Eames趁机舔了下他的耳垂，满意地听见他的轻喘。

“快点……我们还要回去……”

“急什么，”他故意作出要插入的假象，刚刚探进就抽了出来，“想让我进去吗，Mr. Callahan？”

Point man被欲望染得湿漉漉的眼睛望着他，被他吻得红润的唇开阖着，低沉动听的声音让他差点丢了魂，“Eames……我爱你……啊！”

他猛地深入他的身体。

炙热坚硬的阴茎将他的蜜穴塞得满满的，一丝空隙也不留。每一次抽插都带来全身的悸动，甜蜜得酸楚，令人眼眶发热。

下体不停地撞击着，他的手和唇还在不停地落在他的身上，被碰触到的地方都像要着火，所有的敏感部位都已沦陷。

“嗯……啊……轻一点……”即使咬紧牙齿，情色的呻吟声还会从齿缝里流泻出来，寂静无声的夜色里听起来分外清楚，诱人得要命。

男人抽插的速度明显加快，他不由自主地张腿环住他的腰，好让他能进入得更深。

“Eam……Eames……”他断断续续地叫着他的名字，下体被剧烈地顶撞着，根本说不了完整的话。

“Arthur……”男人沙哑的嗓音搅乱了他最后一分理智，“我爱你。”

高潮的时候他紧贴着男人的胸膛，仿佛只能听见他的心跳声，落在自己的胸腔，引起期盼已久的共鸣。

***

Eames把他抱回车里放在副驾驶座上，“真抱歉让你受凉，我保证不会有下次了。”

Arthur连瞪他的力气也没有，“……你的保证从来算不了数。”

Eames握着方向盘，听见他这么说不由笑了，转身贴近他。Arthur没有闪躲，任由他的额头贴住自己的额头，鼻尖碰到鼻尖。

“谢谢。”

“为什么……”

“为了你答应跟我在一起，将来也会和我在一起。”他再一次吻上他的唇。

从前我们是恋人，以后我们是伴侣。

要共度一生的那种。


	22. Free Talk

Free talk

“听说Eames和Arthur相恋多年，最近还结婚了？”

——绝不可能，他们俩关系恶劣得很。我上次见到他们的时候还要帮忙拉架，你知道的，Eames最喜欢刺激Arthur了。

——Eam……Eames？Ar……Arthur？啊哈哈哈今天不是愚人节对吧？我的小可爱们还等着我带他们去迪斯尼，失陪了。

——哦，你问Eames和Arthur？不好意思，别人的感情问题我从来不会去打探……等等？你想送我条限量版丝巾？……咳咳，你想知道什么？

——是有这么回事，嗯，千真万确，呵呵，你觉得像我这样的人会连这点也看不出来么？……或许你该问问他们怎么能做到这么旁若无人的。

——Darling，看到消息了吗？

——据说我和你相恋多年，最近还携手跳进了婚姻的牢笼。

——你看起来不太高兴。

——被谣言困扰的人当然不会高兴。

——但是这不是谣言，Arthur。

——Mr. Eames，话从你嘴里说出来，毫无说服力。

嘛，这两个人还是老样子，一点没变。

Forger放下报纸，握住point man的手带到唇边轻轻一吻。

两人的无名指上都有一枚戒指，样式一模一样。

天气正好，阳光普照。

以上，是来自胖蜀黍的坑爹free talk。

虽然很想各种哭泣诉苦赶稿时被主催大大S的惨烈，又或者文艺小清新地描述下写文本时的心情……

结果还是只能写得出这种东西（绝望脸）

EA在我看来是个非常砂糖的CP，萌得甜蜜，写得开心。

感谢诺兰导演，美好的人物属于他不属于我。

感谢Eames和Arthur，他们带给我很多快乐，让我心花朵朵开~

感谢我的搭档瘦蜀黍，我永远是她忠实的粉丝（飞吻~）

也谢谢看到这里的你，并期待下次再会^^


End file.
